Linked in love : an old legend in the flesh
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: This story is about Rango. On his new adventures. But this time will be a struggle with the old legend. But Rango will have to go far away to handle it. And Rango will not be alone.
1. To forget everything until the morning

**Hi. Well this is my new story. It is quite different. My new idea. I just have a very many ideas.**

 **Of course, I will continue story with Bianca and Jake. It is possible to go on children Rango and Beans. The wedding Jake and Bianca. But I wrote so much.** **But it will be later.**

 **Now I want to show you a new , a completely different story. "Linked in love" . This story is about Rango and Beans.**

 **Yes , I know , it is possible here more in love with Jake. But stories about Rango and Beans very little... and besides, they're my favorite characters.**

 **Maybe Jake will appear in this story and many new other characters. I plan to make a trilogy. So I'll write faster.**

 **I REPEAT : this is a completely different story. New idea. New adventures.**

 **Maybe for some it will be too romantic , but I haven't decided yet. Maybe romantic but in small quantities (most likely).**

 **And also, along the way I will begin to write a story about a bad bill.**

* * *

It was hot. Not that it was the hottest day of the Mojave desert , but for Rango, it was unbearable. As always it came back after such a long work , back to the town called Dirt. It's been a tough week. It's been about three months , when Rango returned the water to the city . After all, when returned to the water , it required not only the residents of the city Dirt , but also to other inhabitants. From other cities. And over time, Bad Bill began to become impudent , and more will attack the city and the trains that transported the water . With this connection the work of Rango , as Sheriff , became heavier. But he coped.

And here's, moving on Roadrunner Rango appeared a slight smile. Finally he reached familiar terrain.

"Soon we'll be home in Excelsior. " - said Rango.

The bird gave him a light jolt as the answer.

After some time, began to be seen the city. Rango gave a loud yawn and stretched. But the bird suddenly stopped. Rango was surprised.

"What is a friend? Is something wrong?"

The bird began to twitch, to escape. Rango tried to hold her. But at one point the bird ran sharply to the right. Rango tried to stop her , but it was useless. In the end, Rango has given vent to the bird.

He didn't know where it leads him. But Rango was ready for any surprises. Soon Excelsior ran up to the old corpse , or rather the remains , when the cows lived. Bird stop near the skull and started scratching it. Rango quickly tears.

"Something like that?" - he said aloud.

He approached the skull.

"There's something there?" - he asked quickly.

Suddenly there was a cough. Rango quickly looked into the eyes of skull . And found that underneath was a hole.

"Hey? Is anyone here?" - shouted Rango.

There was a terrible cough.

"Yes... please get us out. My brother is in a coma. Need help!" shouted a male voice.

Rango abruptly pulled away and went to Excelsior. She took the rope and hook.

"I'll get you out. Hold on! "he called Rango.

He quickly hooked a rope to the horn of the skull. It was , the design of the old well. Hook helped Rango not to drop strangers. How he knows what kind of animal. But he knew exactly what he needed help. When he's good he fastened it, he threw the end of the rope into the pit. The other end of the stick to keep.

"I hope you can to gain a foothold with the rope? I will try to pull you out." said Rango.

He heard a cough. But this time more worse.

"That's it. Please... it's hard to breathe. "said a hoarse voice.

Rango immediately started to pull. But it was useless. Rango was not strong enough to pull from the two strangers. Rango vigorously began to think. He examined every detail for support. And here his eyes fell on the Excelsior.

"Eureka!"

Importantly, to fix the rope to the bird. And with it Rango began to pull. With grief in half , but still Rango managed to get strangers. The stranger grappled the skull.

"Take my brother...*cough* ... I'm afraid I can't hold it!" - said the stranger.

Rango quickly left the rope and pulled the first stranger. The animal was growing as Rango , maybe less . He took him up and laid him on the ground. After, quickly began to help the second stranger.

In the end, Rango, and the strangers were on the surface. Gasping , the stranger returned to normal breathing. Rango , also , received a dose of shortness of breath.

Strangers - it was brother ferrets. They were without weapons. Were severely beaten.

Has not passed also minutes as the stranger grabbed Rango's shoulder. The stranger was staggering. Rango tried to keep it.

"Please... I won't hold for long..."

Rango noticed as the man began to lose consciousness. He clung to him.

"Hey... take it easy..." said Rango.

The stranger grabbed his shirt.

"Please... find us a doctor. Especially...brother. He's injured...I..."

The stranger lost consciousness. Rango held him back.

"Oh, shit! "- swore Rango.

He quickly put the first man on earth. Rango grabbed a bird and went to the brother of the stranger , that he was wounded. Rango grabbed him and barely , but still put a body on Excelsior.

"Well , you can take another rider?" asked Rango.

The bird gave a sign with his foot.

"Okay. I hope it was a sign of consent." - quickly said Rango.

And immediately grabbed the second man and also threw it at the bird. Excelsior shake it up a little , but kept them.

Instantly , Rango went into the city. Thinking that the worst is over.

* * *

In the city life went on its course. It was quiet and all enjoyed this moment.

"No! Put those stones away from the edge! "cried Elgin.

After the recent storm town clock was pretty battered. In this regard, they needed repair. It took several workers. Elgin held the position of commander. Rather he thought so.

The work was about three days and the clock was about to be ready. But Elgin was considered that the work is still in bulk.

He angrily put his hands on the sides and bottom look at work. Soon , was approached Ambrose.

"Well, how goes the work?" - he asked softly.

Elgin spat.

"Mediocre. It's not the employees and rather mediocrity. Where is the Sheriff? It`s been a week no!" -grumbled Elgin.

"Well, I think he'll be here soon." replied Ambrose . He turned towards the edge of the city and noticed a familiar figure. "Oh... here he`s ."

Elgin turned in one direction to the Ambrose . Ambrose squinted.

"Oh ,it seems he's not alone..."

Rango panting he was tired but he never gave up . It took about 10 minutes and not one of the strangers did not move. Rango was visited by evil thoughts. But he did not respond to them. After a few minutes he reached the city. In the city he was immediately met Elgin and Ambrose. They ran up to Rango.

"What happened, Sheriff?!" said Ambrose.

Rango panting dropped the reins and fell to her knees. Because of the hot weather Rango too exhausted. But he did not forget about the main thing. Elgin tried to raise Rango. But Rango to resist.

"No! Don't worry about me. Take these strangers to the doctor. Now!" said Rango loud.

Elgin and Ambrose did not say anything and did as he said Rango. Rango slowly got up and still went to the doctor's office. Soon came Elgin and Ambrose. Rango talking to them. And already came the news that they will survive. Rango stood outside and didn't want to disturb Doc.

"Nothing...you did, Rango..." - he said.

A few minutes later he stood near the office , but then went to his office. All welcomed him. But ... Still, Rango was concerned with the question of how strangers , fell in a pit ? . But now he wanted to sleep.

"Hmm... well what a day out. You will need to ask questions of strangers. " -again he said and to publish a yawn.

He come to the door of his office. He stopped to get the keys. Suddenly heard steps. Rango did not seem to notice and that something began to mumble. There was a cough. Rango turned.

"Hello Rango." said Beans.

Rango got a little bit of embarrassment. But even before it he could not conceal his fatigue.

"Hello Beans." - Rango again issued a yawn. "Sorry... how are you? "

"What's wrong with you? "- she asked a bit quieter.

Rango grinned.

"I'm just tired. A day that is necessary. "- replied Rango and opened the door to the office.

Rango went into the inside. While the Beans remained at the threshold.

"What happened? "- she asked curiously.

Rango hung his hat and sat on the chair.

"Well, the first thing that I would like to say that I still managed to banish bill from city of Rufer. And also , I now had to save two strangers lives." started Rango.

Beans are carefully listened to him. And honestly she was proud of the actions of Rango . Of course she was confused , act "to help strangers," but she did not interrupt him. Rango wearily rubbed eyes and continued.

"Now these guys are at the office Doc. They are in bad condition , but said Doc that they will live. "- Rango finished and looked at the Beans.

Beans slowly entered the room and sat down in front of Rango.

"You're done , that has helped them. But still ,lesson for the future , not every stranger in our land , is a friend. "said Beans.

Rango nodded several times.

"Yes you are right , but the feeling told me what they are not enemies..."

"And what is this feeling?" asked Beans with surprised.

Rango chuckled.

"Excelsior."

Beans got a light chuckle.

"Oh, Rango..."

"What? "- with a smile he asked.

"You surprise me every time." she replied gently.

Rango received redness of the cheeks.

"Well , I try... "he replied cheerfully .

Both slightly laugh . When they finally calmed down Beans quietly stood up , Rango decided to get up and walk her to her door. Beans stopped at the entrance and looked at Rango.

"In any case , I'm glad you're back. "she said with a smile.

Rango smiled at her in response. Beans stepped over the threshold, and Rango for her. The sun seemed already began to set.

"Just get some rest now. I'll see you tomorrow." - continued Beans.

Rango sighed.

"Yes...But you know what I remember about tomorrow..." - he replied softly.

Beans gave an uncomprehending look.

"Tomorrow you birthday. "replied Rango.

Beans smiled.

"I'm glad you remember. But better do not bother."

Plucking up a little courage Rango ventured to kiss her cheek.

"But that's my decision," he said softly.

After , they said goodbye to each other. Lightweight Rango went to the office.

"Still, this day promising."

* * *

 **Well here is my first Chapter. I hope it turned out well. I'm trying to write less romance ... But it's still only the beginning of the story. Let's see what will happen next.** **I think about this.**


	2. Flowers of hope

**Well here is the long awaited sequel! I finally wrote it. I would have to do before. But I was out of town. I hope you will like it.** **Next Chapter tomorrow!** **The next Chapter will be longer.**

* * *

The night passed quickly and quietly. The sky showed blue cloudless color. Soon was supposed to be the rays of the sun to touch the city "Dirt". It was very early , but already at this time one of the Roadrunner went out of town into the desert.

It was Rango. And who knows what he's up to , because today was no ordinary day. Maybe for someone normal , but not for him. The reason for that was, this Birthday Beans.

Already early in the morning Rango reached a small town. He was not so far from the city "Dirt". In the South-Western part. This town mainly consisted of a few houses. The name of this city were not. Although it is likely the city could be called the city of "Mail" , "Courier". Because in this town was a railroad , right here engaged in receiving parcels.

There was only one building which dealt with parcels. Outwardly, it was a large building of this town. It resembled in appearance , as the Bank city of "Dirt". But not the same high , rather very long. It was near the railroad.

It was in this building Rango went. Already on arrival Rango quickly dismounted from his roadrunner and quickly went into the building. It was already a lot of people who were waiting for their parcels. But inside Rango was expecting an old mouse lady with glasses . She was behind the counter.

Outwardly she was wearing a gray dress. And she was wearing large glasses.

Rango briskly walked up to her.

"Good morning, Mrs. hook. "said Rango.

The woman wearily looked at him.

"Morning, Mr. Rango. You came so perfectly on time." she said.

"They're here?" - asked Rango and poked his head over the checkout.

Mrs. hook smiled easily and went for in the pantry . It took about thirty seconds. And then from the pantry she came with a paper bag in his hands. Rango poke head and waited for their parcels.

Mrs. hook opened the parcel and looked down to check.

"Amazing..." she said.

"What? Just do not say that they died!" said Rango quickly.

"It's amazing... but they are in fine condition, Mr. Rango. "she replied with a smile and gave the parcel Rango.

Rango sighed with relief and looked at the parcel.

"They are in good condition." he said.

"Yes. You are lucky twice. "said hook, and sat down. - "From here to the Colorado river quite a distance... And it's amazing that in three days they not died. Sign here Mr. Rango..." hook handed him a sheet of paper.

Rango signed and then looked at hook.

"And the second? What's that?" he asked with a grin.

"Bad Bill." she replied and took the papers.

Rango smile disappeared.

"Bill for the second month not to attack our trains." - the beginning of the hook.

"But he began to attack the city`s..." - interrupted Rango.

Mrs. hook nodded.

"Who knows what he's doing. I'm not sure in the cities there is the fact that he usually steals..." she continued.

"That you what?" - seriously asked Rango.

"The dynamites. Weapons. Water. That's all him when it was required. But now I guess not. I just want to warn you Mr. Rango. Who knows what he'll do..." she continued a little quieter.

Rango narrowed his eyes. But a sharp noise from the citizens distracted him.

"Okay. Thank you. But I have to go." he said a little quieter and walked away.

"Good luck, Mr. Rango. Be careful." - she replied briefly.

Rango nodded and went back to Roadrunner. He almost all the way thought over words this woman. And suddenly she's right? Or all the same it was a delusion of the old woman? He didn't know. But the thought disappeared when the first rays of sun touched the eyes of Rango.

* * *

Rango looked at his parcel , which he kept in his hands. With one hand , he opened it. It was flowers. Which by the way is very hard to find in the desert. But not for Rango.

The thought that the flowers were able to survive to this day , gave Rango a great opportunity for a wonderful gift. Why flowers? Well, first of all it is a rarity in the desert. Not every worthy man could give a bouquet of flowers to his lady. Second , this idea was Rango a month before the Beans Birthday. When he and Beans , when walking one evening along the lake shore. And between a nice conversation , Beans noticed that near the lake there is a flower. He was a gentle white. She told Rango about this plant. It was a "Purshia Mexicana". It was very hard to find in the desert. Beans also mentioned that she met this plant for the fourth time. Only then Rango came the idea of this unusual gift.

Meanwhile , Rango drove to the city. He noticed that some of citizens not to sleep. Someone already opened their shops and institutions. On the way to the office Rango noticed a the cart with a large number of books. Near the van was Delilah with his son Lucky. Together, they unloaded a batch of books. Rango stopped near them. He dismounted and approached Delilah with a parcel in his hands. Delilah noticed him.

"Mr. Rango? Good morning... You need something?" she asked.

"Good morning, Mrs. Delilah. I just thought maybe you need help with books? I could bring them to your the counter..." said Rango just.

"Oh that would be great." - she began.

From the corner looked Lucky. Rango spotted him and winked at him with a smile. Delilah noticed it.

"Lucky , you can go to Breakfast. Mr. Rango would help me." she continued.

Lucky nodded and ran into the house. Delilah drew attention to the parcel Rango.

"This flowers?" - she asked in surprise.

Rango blushed.

"Uh...Yes... it is the gift of miss Beans. Just please don't say to her..." said Rango quickly.

Delilah grinned.

"You can calm down Mr. Rango. I won't say anything. But it is better to put in the water." - answered Delilah.

Rango nodded a few times. Later, Rango and Delilah set to work. It took about ten minutes maybe more.

With the advent of the library, many residents had a keen interest in books. And each month received a new one. This case engaged the Delilah family. Delilah herself , husband and son.

When it was finished Delilah thanked Rango. Rango took the flowers and went to the office. When Rango came out of the building , he noticed Lucky.

"Lucky? What is it?" asked Rango just.

Shyly Lucky handed Rango sheet and pencil. Rango grinned and signed autographs.

"You'll be my number one fan , huh ? "- a joke he said.

"Whatever you say sir. Thanks..." smiled Lucky and ran into the house.

Rango smiled and went to the office. Inside he unpack flowers and put them in water. He looked at them.

"She must like it..." he said.

But then his eyes fell on the window. He noticed that Doc was out of the office with a yawn. Rango immediately thought about those two strangers. He immediately went to Doc.

* * *

"Mr. Rango? Too early for you ..." said Doc.

"Morning, Doc. I wanted to ask about the condition of those strangers. How are they?" asked Rango briefly.

"They're sleeping. Tonight there were not problems. However, one of them seriously wounded. What the beast attacked them." - the Doc said and took out a flask of something.

"Beast?" - Rango swallowed.

Doc nodded and took a SIP from the flask. Rango's eyes were widened for some time. But then came to.

"In any case , I will visit them this afternoon. I need to find out information about them. Who they are. And what happened to them..." said Rango briefly.

Doc nodded. Without further words Rango went down the street. His eyes fell on the clock tower. The time was about eight hours. Rango shook his head. Thoughts on the beast which might attack someone caused Rango fear. But it is better not to think about it. It's already eight, and soon to come she...

* * *

 **Continued…**


	3. Among the wreckage of dreams

**Damn! These days were terrible. I just now finished this Chapter. Need a little more time to think. Further more and more interesting. But I have to think about it. I write as fast as possible. But time is not predictable.**

 **Okay. I hope the Chapter came out normal. I tried to write without mistakes.**

 **And I decided go into the details. I mean , I have slightly changed stil letters. I want you all to clearly understand. And not to be confused.**

* * *

Rango was right. Watch not had time to penetrate and eight hours , the distance seemed familiar cart with wild boar.

As usual at this time, the Beans went to the town of "Dirt" to stock up on fodder for livestock or other purposes of life. It was a routine job. Even the ranch Beans was very far from the city , Beans was able to adapt to this . After the death of her father she adapted to many things. It is very hard for lonely Housewives Rancho , but she can cope , no matter what load she was pulling.

But this day was special for her. But she does not pay attention to the fact , that today is her birthday , and continues to go about their business , but there are still those citizens who know that today is not a simple day. It's her day.

On arrival in the city , the Beans also noticed that Mrs. Delilah received a shipment of books. She saw it the sign , on outside. And Yes , the Beans were a fan of the books. The beans can be called a bookworm. After all, what could be better than a book? You will learn about new places , countries. You conclude that life in the desert (albeit in the style of the wild West) banal and monotonous... And the book helps you to learn something new. So says the very Beans.

She stopped by the local library. Without wasting time , Beans quickly jumped off the cart and headed there.

The door swung open with a light ring of bells. Mrs. Delilah immediately stuck his head out from the pile of empty boxes.

"Oh, miss Beans , it's you." he said with slight shock.

Beans eyes fell on her. Mrs. Delilah rose from under boxes and trying to get out. Beans came to help her to get out.

"Oh thank you." - thanked Delilah and crossed boxes.

"What were you doing under the boxes?" just asked Beans and went to the shelves with a new books .

"Yes, so read the book." nervously replied Delilah and looked on the sides .

Beans noticed her nervousness.

"What book ?" - she asked and grabbed the first book off the shelf and began to examine it while waiting for a response from Delilah.

"Well..." began Delilah and approach Beans - "My husband thinks I'm too passionate about the Bible. And in the end he starts to make comments." she continued in a whisper.

"Comments?" said Beans surprised .

Delilah shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes. And now I have to find a place of solitude..." she replied simply.

Beans smiled.

"Everyone has a favorite book. "she replied and to put the book down. And started to continue the examination other books.

"That's right. And I see you so just in time . We've got a new books. "began Delilah.

"This time more of them..." - said the Beans, and thoughtfully examined every book.

"Can I get you something to advise? While I was to upload with Mr. Rango , I managed to learn their genres." - continued the Delilah.

Beans thoughts were racing.

"Wait. Rango was here?" asked Beans surprised.

Delilah nodded.

"Yes. The sun still had not managed to stand up as he went somewhere out of town. But soon came with something. Apparently gift to you... OH! "she immediately covered her mouth.

Beans rolled her eyes.

"I asked him not to bother." said Beans and easily stamped her foot.

"Oh...I think I to ruin it ...right?" - nervously asked Delilah.

Beans looked at her and smiled easily.

"You didn't ruin anything. And no claims to Rango , I will not. It's okay." replied just Beans and continued to look at the books.

"Oh thank you." - Delilah said with a sigh.

Delilah watched the Beans. But it was obvious that the Beans were confused. Was a very large selection. Delilah walked closer to her.

"So you did not answer. What genre of books are you interested in? I can help you." she said.

Beans looked at her.

"Well. Not that I would love someone to talk about their tastes... But I think you could to help me. "beginning the Beans.

Delilah nodded.

"Well... I need something exciting. Something diverse , it is far from the drought... the kind of book that is willing tell me about this other place , it's ... Um... I don't know how to explain. "to continue to the Beans and clenched her fists.

The beans really didn't like to tell anyone about their preferences . It was her personal space was only her , maybe even some of her friends... But so far , only her...

Delilah thought. But after a few seconds without a word grabbed the ladder and climbed up on the top shelf. She pulled out an orange book , with light cracked and anchor in the center. Delilah gave this book for Beans.

"You probably know the author of this book. You took a few books by this author. And I think you will like it." said Delilah.

Beans slowly took it. She examined her. After opened. She to read the first line of the book. Delilah noticed her look of curiosity. Beans raised her eyes.

"This is a continuation of... Books ... that which I recently read. And it turns out there is a sequel." said Beans more joyful. "I'll bring you tomorrow the first volume of this book. And then I'll take it... and..."

"This is not needs. I want to give you these two books. It will be like a gift on , your , birthday. I insist!" interrupted Delilah.

Beans slightly opened his mouth and then smiled.

"I thank you..." said Bean softly.

Delilah grinned.

"I'm glad I was able to help you."

"Delilah!?" - there was a male voice.

"Oh! husband came home. Miss Beans again happy birthday. But I have to go..." said Delilah quickly.

Beans nodded a few times.

"I understand. Thanks again."

Delilah and Beans were to say goodbye with each other. With a sigh the Beans came out of the library. She immediately opened the book. And went thoughtfully down the street. Reading it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rango was in the office. He gently put a bucket of flowers on the table. A few minutes staring at him. He Looked , nothing if not spoiled. But everything seemed normal.

"Yeah guys you've come a long way and remains as fresh." said Rango to flower.

Rango walked over to the window and glanced at the clock. Was about eight. Looking at the street Rango came across a wagon Beans. It considered whether the Beans near , but her was not. Then came a familiar voice. Rango turned his head to the side and saw that the Spoon was talking to the Beans. Without hesitation Rango grabbed a bouquet of flowers. He again looked out the window and noticed that the Beans and Spoons goodbye. After waiting for the right moment Rango quickly went outside.

Rango to perestaralis with speed and accidentally tripped over the threshold and fell to his knees. The beans were so interested in the book , she did not notice this embarrassment. Rango quickly got to his feet.

"Honey , happy birthday!" - he said loudly.

Beans almost dropped the book. She looked at Rango , he approached her. A smile appeared on her face , but her eyes say otherwise.

"Oh, Rango..." she began and took the bouquet. - "thank you very much. But shouldn't have..."

"I told you, that's it my decision." - gently interrupted Rango and came a little closer.

Beans easily sighed and looked at the flowers.

"You like?" he asked softly .

Beans nodded and looked at Rango.

"Thank you." she said softly and kissed Rango on the cheek.

Rango blushed and scratched his head. His eyes fell on the book.

"What the..." - say it and point to the book. -" What is this book?"

"Oh , well, this book is about..." - she started and of a look at the book then at him.

In the end, Rango, no joke, was the closest person to the Beans. And sooner or later , they learn about each other a lot more. What's wrong with that? Everyone has any tastes. Not that the Beans were very private person , sometimes she's just shy about their tastes.

"About the ocean. Well, most of the adventures in the sea..." with a grin she began. "Is called the "Great mysteries of the ocean."..." she handed him the book.

"Hmm , you love Georges Blon?" - asked with a smile Rango and examine book .

Beans nodded.

"This is a really good choice. You will learn quite another world. A very different world that exist , for outside desert , right... "- to comment on Rango and handed the book to the Beans.

Beans looked at him. He's incredibly accurately described the feelings of the Beans about this book.

"You need to put the flowers in water." said Rango unexpectedly.

Beans thoughts disappeared. She blinked and looked at the flowers.

"Y-yeah." she said.

"Come on , we put them in office. "said Rango.

A bit confused Beans and followed him. They both went to the office.

* * *

Rango and Beans sit at the table and drank coffee. The time flew by quickly , which is 2 hours were like a moment. They talked about different topics. Beans told Rango first part of the book. He listened to her. But basically told Rango. He told the story about how when he spent the night with a human child.

"So I learned that it is better not to play with a human child , otherwise it won't let you go until the next morning..." - said gaily Rango and took a SIP of coffee.

Beans easily smiled.

"You already saw a lot in this life." beginning the Beans a little and looked down out the window.

Rango noticed something odd about her answer. Rango ventured to sit close to her.

"Hey?Is everything all right?"

Said quietly Rango. Beans looked at him.

"You've seen a lot. But... have you ever seen him...the ocean?" she asked with curiosity.

"It was like that once. "

"What's he like?"

"Is huge. Salt. Really mysterious. It's hard to explain with just words...just have to see it." replied Rango.

Beans nodded slowly took the book.

"Just have To see it ..." she said quietly.

Rango watched her eyes. He gently laid your hand on her hand. Beans sharply to look at him.

"You wanted to see him? "asked Rango suddenly.

Beans smiled.

"We all dream about something Rango. But dreams remain dreams..." she replied briefly.

Rango noticed a certain peculiarity in his voice.

"But you had a dream once about a wonderful place. That would be water enough for all. "started Rango.

Beans cocked his head.

"And this dream came true. Now almost every city in this desert has a large amount of water."

"But Rango is quite another. Thanks to you this dream has come true."

Rango smiled in his head has this crazy idea.

"Maybe, in this dream , I'll help you..." he said with a smile and squeezed her hand.

Beans eyes expanded. She wanted to say something. But at this moment came Doc.

"Mr. Rango. One of the strangers woke up." he said.

Rango nodded to Doc.

"I'll be right there." he replied and looked at the Beans. "I have to go."

Rango stood up from his chair and was about to let go of her hand , but the Beans to detain him. She stood up and approached him.

"Rango , Most importantly, don't do it "she said seriously.

Rango understand what she says. Rango sighed.

"I'll see you soon." he said.

He released her hand. The beans could not hold him. The Beans was anxious. Rango was unpredictable. And who knows what's he up to.

* * *

 **Continued...**

 **In the work.**


	4. Strangers

**Tree sticks. I have changed the motive of this story. Well, I will try to link this story with the very title of this story. But only with action.**

 **Yes , Beans and Rango are the main characters. But I think romance is here (already) will be less. Creeping. Chase. To fight. Murder (possibly). And much more.**

 **That's what it means to miss the idea and create a new one. I try to ponder the idea deeper.** **I need to understand.**

 **I hope you will like it.**

* * *

Doc and Rango went together to the office. More precisely Doc hurried Rango.

"Doc , something wrong?" asked Rango quickly.

They entered Doc's office. Were heard groans and voices.

"Hold on." - said the stranger.

"What , Again? Mr. Rango stay here." said Doc.

Doc went to a chest of drawers for medicines. He pulled out a few bottles of fluids. And all different. Then, he pulled from under the table syringes. Doc quickly prepared medicines. Rango watched all the time. Rango knew what might happen. Most likely strangers became ill. This is normal when you're injured or badly hurt, especially after waking up. Thoughts Rango was interrupted when he heard a scream. It was a cry of pain.

"Now , I'm going. God..." said Doc.

"Doc, let me help you." - the beginning of Rango.

Doc shook his head. He quickly prepared the syringe and went to a room to strangers.

Rango was standing behind the door. It took about ten minutes , maybe more. The cries stopped. Was heard talking. But Rango didn't like to eavesdrop , if needed. He just stood and waited. Then , opened the door. Rango flinched. Doc out , he was sweaty. He walked over to Rango.

"A small difficulty. One of them got quite a big wound in the chest. I hope that he will survive. Well... he should." - Doc said and slowly sat down on a chair near the door.

Rango took a deep breath.

"Time will tell. And as the other one?" asked Rango.

Doc had wanted to answer , but this time slowly and groaning came forth a stranger. Doc got up quickly .

"God. You can't get out of bed , mister..."

"It's all right. My feet intact. "he interrupt and left.

The stranger glance fell on Rango.

"You..." he began.

Rango looked at him. The stranger slowly , but still walked over to Rango.

"You... you saved us..." he said hugged Rango.

Rango wince . He didn't expect such a reaction.

"Uh... Yes there is." he said.

Doc stood behind and to insure a stranger. The stranger pulled away.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. You saved our lives." he said.

Rango straightened his hat.

"It's my job Mr..."

"Boris. I`m - Minsky Boris. My brother's name is Edie. And I am sure that you have questions for me..." said the stranger.

Rango nodded firmly. Boris wanted to say something , but Doc interrupted.

"You mister Minsky needs to relax. You have critical state. "

Boris sighed.

"Doc..." he began.

Rango interrupt.

"If that is so , Mr. Minsky , it is better to postpone all questions."

"I'm fine. I am ready right now go to catch the bastard who us to lure the beast!" continued Boris, and stamped his foot.

"Mr. Minsky ..." began Doc , but Rango raised his hand.

"Who is with you so could have done?" asked Rango and narrowed his eyes.

"It was..."

"Mr. Minsky and Mr. Rango. "said Doc.

"Okay I'll lie on the bed , but just let Mr. Rango come with me." - said Boris and looked at Rango.

Rango looked at Doc.

"Doc?" he asked.

Doc sighed.

"Only if you'll absolutely quiet. Your brother just fell asleep. He needs to rest." - Doc said firmly and sat down at the table where were the documents and information.

* * *

Rango walked to the door to the room. Boris followed him. It was dark. The window was closed wooden "curtains". Only on the wall next brother Boris , one was an oil lamp.

Boris lay on his bed. Their beds lay parallel along the door. It was one of several other rooms in the office Doc. Grunting, Boris made himself comfortable. Rango took the nearest chair and sat on it.

"If you'll allow , I need to know everything. Especially : Who are you? And what happened? And who was this traitor?" said Rango quiet.

"I'll tell you all what happened... first things first. My brother and I lived in Nevada. We Minsky. But recently moved here in the Mojave. In Nevada we had a big problem with money and people. Of course we got rid of them , but except for one. "started Boris.

But Rango had to stop him.

"Wait. Wait. Your name is just familiar. You wouldn't happen to those brothers Minsky? You were the Sheriffs , who were able with bare hands to defeat the snake- Hughes?" he asked.

Hughes - it was a long forgotten legend about an old black snake. He had only one eye, instead of a tail was a chain with spikes. The belt had a way of gunfire. Legend says that this snake lived long before Rattlesnake Jake. He loved to kill. Especially from the ground and unexpectedly. Any might become his victim. Rango Learned it from citizens in the saloon.

Boris chuckled , but immediately calmed down.

"Yes. But How do you know?" - seriously asked Boris.

"I was told about it. "

Boris sighed.

"I wonder how the rumors went. It was a very long time. We were young. But this snake... this is the same beast that attacked us..." - he said.

"Hughes!?" - Rango's eyes widened. -"Hughes alive?!"

"Yes. This bitch has many survive. If we do not finish it. It's been about twenty-seven years ago. Then we caught him. But he got away. Or rather helped him in this. Despite the age But this bastard still in the dawn of forces. That night was terrible. We were betrayed by our own brother... "

"There were three of you?"

"Not anymore. We are two now. Our brother his name is David. It was with them that night. And he didn't care. If it were a completely different person... That night we fought back as best they could in the end Edie lies to bed..." - said Boris and looked at him.

Rango looked at Edie. He was breathing heavily.

"He'll live." said Rango quiet.

"We hope for it." - said Boris and looked at Rango. - "It is the fault Hughes. After prison, he flew into a rage... And all fault to him. Because of him, Edie is now half dead. Hughes struck him in the chest with its metal tail with spikes. It's a miracle that Edie is not break..."

Rango's eyes widened.

"So so so...let's start again. You mentioned that you have a problem. This is Hughes? "- asked Rango.

"Yes. We need to end this. But... I don't know where this thing is." replied Boris and sat on the bed.

Rango quickly breathing.

"Wait...wait. I hope this snake will not touch my city and the resident. Right?"

Boris sighed.

"I'm afraid , I can't say "no" Mr. Rango. "

Rango was enough to panic. His city and its people was Rango all. And Hughes was a terrible problem . Rango heard many legends about his crimes and what he did with the victims. A legend or is it?!

Boris put a hand on his shoulder to Rango. Rango looked at him sharply.

"You saved our lives and we owe. We will help you." began Boris.

Rango breathing calmed down.

"How?"

"I know exactly what Hughes and my brother thinks that we died a long time ago. This I'm sure. So that leaves us only time. I hope that Edie will survive and then we'll figure out next steps. "

Rango nodded.

"If you know now how to stop Hughes , you better tell me. We now have one goal. "said Rango firmly.

Boris took his hand away.

"I have an idea. But I need a radio beacon or something like that. Then I can contact my friends. They will help..."

Rango thought.

"And that will really help? I can get it. I have some friends that can get all that is necessary." said Rango.

"Then this is a great chance for success..." said Boris.

* * *

 **Continued…**


	5. Help Again

**Everything is fine. I changed the name of the story. Yes, I have an idea! I was able to improve. Hah. I think it will be more adventures and new heroes.** **And of course old too!**

* * *

The clock struck twelve o'clock. Rango left the office , Doc decided that Boris should rest. Rango was obeyed . But Rango has already appeared the first goal . He needs to get a radio and a radio beacon. He knew who to contact with this request.

He quickly went to his office. There he produced a revolver , ammunition , a hat. He ran outside and went into the the barn of birds.

Have to say Rango was a huge fear. Fear for residents. Yes , Boris said , that Hughes thinks he and Eddie were killed in the pit. And Hughes will not touch the city. But... it was not so convincing on his part. Hughes could appear. And not just because Boris and Eddie. Maybe Hughes requires a victim for their pleasures. Here, the water here a lot of people , lot values and lot of guns. According to the legend, that is what attracts Hughes. Rango tried not to think about it and do more. But the thought never left his head. He immediately decided to get to work. After all, who knows when Hughes will come... If it ever comes. But why not!?

Rango took his saddle and put it on the Excelsior. Confidently and quickly he brought him to the street. He wanted to ride it. But then before the release of Rango ran into her. Rango stopped.

"Rango? Where are you going?" asked Beans disturbing.

Rango didn't want to disturb the Beans are bad news. Not this day. But lie he did not want.

"I just decided to check the area." - he said quickly in a squeaky voice.

He walked past her. The beans looked him in the trail. She bowed her head and walked over to Rango. Rango sat on his Excelsior.

"Hey Rango?"

Rango screw up eyes. He slowly turned his head and opened his eyes.

"Is everything all right?" asked Beans with a trembling voice.

She saw in the eyes of Rango , something was wrong. Rango sighed. He didn't want to tell the truth.

"I just...I just want to be alone."

He didn't understand why that's what he said? But he could only say so. After his lies when he killed the brothers Jenkins , when he said that he was from the Wild West... because of this, some citizens still do not trust him. Of course , the Beans Rango forgiven for this lie . And Rango has sworn by himself that he will never lie to her and citizens. Especially her.

He prayed that she hadn't peppered him with questions. At least this time.

"Well, okay. Just please don't be long." she said gently and nervously.

Rango smiled and nodded to her.

"I will come soon."

Rango sent his bird and rode outside the city. Beans stood and watched. Of course , she was worried about Rango. Yes, dammit! For Priscilla don't need such control , as for Rango! But , she had to to let him go.

* * *

Rango raced as I could. He drove for about an hour. And thank God there were no problems. He pulled up to the familiar city. This was the town in the canyon. Where he once together with a team from the Dirt , tried to grab three thieves. Jedidiah. Ezekiel. Balthazar. They should help Rango. Or rather he thought so.

He drove up to the entrance of the city. Rango looked around. How many memories. But then Rango to be a part of the movement underground. Excelsior frantically began to shake. Rango tried to calm him down. But in the end, Rango fell with him and fell to the ground. Excelsior sped to the top of the canyon. And remained there. Rango angrily looked at Excelsior.

"Cowardly bird !" he said.

Rango stood up and shake themselves from the dust. Movement under the earth stopped. There was a click. Rango turned slowly. Before him stood two terrible beast.

"What do you want?"- one of them asked , his voice was like an old man.

"Uh...I need to talk to..." started Rango.

"Yes, let's shoot him. We know these. City boy. "said the other.

"Oh, shut up already. I just want to know who he is."

Attention was again paid to Rango. Rango cleared his throat.

"I need to talk to Balthazar, tell him what came Rango ."

Two looked. They released the weapon.

"Rango?"

"This is the type who came up with a stupid plan? Of which killed almost half of our family!" - said one of them.

Rango's eyes widened.

"Yes. But he gave us freedom and water. Warn Balthazar!" - replied the other.

Rango sighed.

"Follow me."

* * *

Rango followed this beast. They stood near the stone house. Soon the house was left by the other beast, who was going to warn Balthazar. The two talked among themselves. Rango stood to one side. He watched the city. Surprisingly , these creatures were very strange. Rango smiled when I remembered the words of the Beans when they tried to take the water back into the dirt.

 _"That audience was quite responsive...»- said Rango._

 _"Yeah , well , I think that chromosome pool is about dried up..." - responded Beans._

But their all life was similar to life in the town of Dirt. Rango reviewed each house. And then he heard screams.

"Jedidiah! Stop it!" yelled Ezekiel.

"Hahaha that's my soup!" - he answered.

"Yes. But give me my plate!"

They ran for a few houses. Ezekiel tried to grab their share of the soup by Jedidiah. And then they have almost reached Rango. Rango was about to depart , but Jedidiah stopped in time. And then Ezekiel .

"Sheriff? What are you doing here? "said Ezekiel .

Rango smiled.

"I need your help. Again."

At this point came those two.

"Balthazar ready to listen to you."

Rango nodded. From the door came Balthazar.

"Infernal abyss! Again the Sheriff asks for help?" he said with a smile.

Rango, too, grinned.

"Yes. But this time no one will get hurt."

"Yes? What do you need this time?"

Rango scratched his head.

"Well, I need to find one thing. Namely, something like radio or radio beacon. You can do this?"

"Yeah, we...we can help you..." said Jedidiah.

Balthazar had hit him on the head with her cane and Ezekiel took their share of the soup.

"Don't push it boy!" said Balthazar and scratched his beard.

"So what ?" asked Rango quickly.

"We can get all you need... But it is still a risky operation..."

Rango rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you water for 10 barrels. "

Balthazar grinned.

"20 and that's all."

Rango cleared his throat.

"But...but it's almost half the lake!"

"This is my family. Son!"

Rango sighed.

"Okay."

Balthazar nodded and to beat Jedidiah and Ezekiel on the head.

"You two go with him. "said Balthazar and grabbed their plates of soup.

Balthazar poured the soup in a bowl and taste.

"Mmmm. If you come back , you get your soup back..." he replied and left.

Ezekiel and Jedidiah sighed. Rango turned to him.

"Well, you know where I can find the radio or radio beacon?" - he asked them.

They nodded.

"Yes. But you will need to work hard. " replied Jedidiah.

"It's not every day we steal things from the giants." said Ezekiel.

Ezekiel and Jedidiah went ahead Rango behind them. He's a little nervous.

"Giants?!" - he asked quickly.

"Well, those who ride the iron machines. And they can afford a lot ..." replied Ezekiel.

Rango stopped. He understood about whom they speak. Without a word he followed them.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	6. Hard work

**I apologize for such a late Chapter. Continuation. Maybe tomorrow the next Chapter!**

 **I hope you like it. And thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

"No...no...no! Guys!" - shouted Rango.

Jedediah and Ezekel I decided it would be easier to get riding on a bat. Rango didn't want to . He remember had the last time and he didn't want to repeat it again. But he had no choice. Ezekel explained that air will be easier to find that Giant. And besides, there will be fewer problems with robbers or criminal.

They took two bats. Rango sat up with Ezekel. Jedediah flew separately. The whole road Rango kept my eyes closed , but sometimes he had the courage to open my eyes. For example as of now. He noticed a highway very familiar to him. It was the highway which led him to this whole new life. After a few seconds, the course leaned closer to Las Vegas. But cutting the boost from the air made Rango close eyes and snuggle up to a Ezekel.

"Sheriff , today calm weather and it was just an air gust , and you don't have to hold on tight for me...or rather hug," said Ezekel.

Rango opened his eyes and pulled away from Ezekel , so almost fell. Ezekel abruptly grabbed him.

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights. Sheriff. " said Ezekel.

Rango looked down , it was very high. But he controlled his panic and briefly closed his eyes then opened.

" Ezekel... Ezekel...how long do we have to fly?" asked Rango through his teeth.

"There is not a long time , Sheriff. "- answered Ezekel.

"Or rather even less. We have already arrived. "shouted the Jedediah and pointed down.

Rango opened and looked down. He thought that they would rather be inside of Las Vegas , but it wasn't. It was not a large building , it was not this house , it wasn't even like a barn. More of a trailer on wheels. And he was out in Las Vegas. Rather, for him.

* * *

They landed near the large tires from the vehicle. Rango tears quickly and looked around in a circle. There was a lot of debris from the car , and something from the people themselves. But it was a trifle , Rango eyes widened. He saw the house of the people and he was looked like a metal fortress. Rango came closer and examined the house carefully. But no holes , not slots was not.

"How do we get inside?" he asked.

Ezekel and Jedediah approached him.

"Well, it's only at first glance it seems that this giant house insurmountable." said Ezekel.

"Yes. Here is the entrance. It is near that window." said Jedediah and specify.

Rango looked up. It turned out that it was something kind of ventilation. She was near the window. The house itself was like a the car . Outside the house looked closed.

"We will go immediately inside. "- continued Jedediah .

"Well that's good. I hope people will not be here..." said Rango.

"If you're lucky. But mostly... the giants..." - started Ezekel.

But at the same moment the door was forcibly opened. From there came a man. He wore a red rose-colored glasses. The shirt is bright red. Shorts. It was a man. He went out and drank a few SIPS of beer.

Rango with Ezekel and Jedediah hidden behind the bus . The man, staring into the street . Rango looked up. He stood , he watched. At this point, the small animal rushed past the men. Ezekel and Jedediah are tense. Rango looked at them.

"He's dead..." - spoke Ezekel.

Rango looked back. The man then grunted and abruptly grabbed the animal.

"Oh , looks like you lost... I think I know what will help you. "he said.

The man went home together with the animal. Rango sighed.

"What? What will happen to him!?" he asked loudly and looked at Ezekel and Jedediah .

Jedediah lowered the hat.

"These giants have a stupid habit to kill us for the sake of ... what?" - started Ezekel.

"For collection." - added Jedediah .

Rango put his hand to his forehead. He looked back at the house.

"It's not fair! Okay. "he turned and looked at them again. "We have to find a radio. It's been nearly half a day. Maybe we still have time to save that animal." - he said seriously.

Ezekel and Jedediah nodded.

"The main thing is not to get caught." said Ezekel.

* * *

They made their way through the vents. It was easy. But all the way Ezekel explained Rango , how to act. It turned out that Ezekel and Jedediah were here not the first time. And they also told Rango that giant has good hearing. They reached the grate. Rango came closer to her and saw the house.

The inside was all filled up. A lot all the junk . And do a lot of things a lot of every accessories , books, and equipment . Rango came closer to the bars and was able to notice some details that could soon take him and city "Dirt" . But this wasn't about that. Rango moved the sight and noticed on the counter that he needs. It was the radio. Or rather something like radio. He didn't know. But he knew exactly what it was described it Boris. He needed it. The radio itself stood on the table. The table was near the window. The window was close , but it was stood only be reached through a shelf and a chair.

Rango thought. This led to the fact that the pressure on the grid , allowed him to open it. Rango fell sharply.

"Ahh...ow!"

Rango fell on the shelf . Ezekel and Jedediah abruptly looked down.

"Sheriff are you OK?" - asked Ezekel.

Rango cough a few times and slowly stood up. He clutched his stomach.

"Okay. Just not a soft landing." - he said with a shortness of breath.

He heard the door creaking. Ezekel and Jedediah looked there . They noticed that the man left the room.

"Sheriff! Hide!" - they shouted.

Rango looked at them. What he saw , it was the fact that they went back into the vents. Rango to be alone . His gaze fell sharply on the man. Without hesitation Rango hid behind a pile of magazines. He had been watching.

The man took off his rubber gloves and something hummed. Rango couldn't understand. But Rango could see the inscription on his keychain . The "Duke".

"Duke...?" he said.

Duke. That was the name of that man. Rango watched him. While he did not notice it . Duke went to the window and opened it. For Rango, it was a great opportunity to steal radio. Rango lay on the ground. Duke went past the shelves and the Rango.

"Was the animal and is not." - sang Duke.

Rango grabbed the thoughts. Could the animal ...dead? Rango leaned body so that part of magazines fell to the floor. Duke stopped. Rango breathed heavily. It was enough to panic. Duke turned around. He squinted his eyes. Slowly he walked over to the shelf where was Rango. Duke abruptly threw the remaining logs to see who got rid of them. But it was empty! Duke a few minutes, inspected the regiment. But nothing. Duke grabbed a cigarette and went to the office unhappy.

* * *

Ezekel and Jedediah opened the grate and see what happened. But nothing. Sheriff too .

"Has he grabbed the Sheriff?" said Ezekel.

Jedediah lowered the hat.

"Raise your hat I'm still alive!"

Ezekel and Jedediah look.

"Sheriff!" said Ezekel.

Rango was so again on the table where the radio was. How does it work? Rango it was enough panic , what he was able to quickly disguise himself with the wall. After all, Rango - a chameleon.

"You have to go back on the street! Prepare anything , so I can throw a radio your ! "shouted Rango.

4 and 5 gave him a nod and closed the bars. Rango whit nose. He walked over to the radio. Radio was quite higher Rango. And had a wide body. Rango walked him around. There were two antennas on it. Second thought Rango decided to consolidate radio than soft that would be at the fall radio was not injured. Rango turned around. It was a lot of things , that Rango felt a little dizzy. But Rango found what he needs. It was a t-shirt Duke. It was hanging on the hook. Rango easily took it.

It took about five minutes. The radio was completely covered in a t-shirt Duke. Rango looked all was normal. Soon he heard voices.

"Sheriff!"

Rango looked out the window. It was 5.

"Throw it here!" he said.

At the bottom was mesh. Looked pretty reliable. Rango nodded and ran back to the radio. Rango was pushing radio. It was not as easy as thought Rango.

He heard the door creaking. Rango stopped. He heard the steps. Rango hold his breath. It was him.

"Surely this is the chameleon..." said Duke.

Rango turned around abruptly. Duke stood in front of him. Duke raised his hand.

"Even my magazines were going to steal! Come here!" - he shouted.

Rango sharply jump . Duke screamed. Rango tried to escape from Duke. Instead of a table , Rango were already on other shelves. Duke yelled and broke furniture trying to grab Rango. Rango was able to climb to the top of the Cabinet on the grid. Duke wanted was to grab Rango , but tripped over a chair and fell.

"Ah...that would be you!" - he shouted.

Rango panting fast to focus. Before him was a dead end. He looked around the room from a height. The wardrobe was quite high level. Duke tried to get up. Rango didn't know what to do. But then his eyes fell on the chandelier with a fan. Then he noticed the rope which spun with the blades of the chandelier.

Rango a little thought. It was a perfect may to escape and push the radio with him through the window.

Duke abruptly threw the chair. Rango wince . The wardrobe was very high. But he had no other choice. He was going to jump. But it was the only way. Duke stood up.

"I'll kill you!"

Rango cried a little. Rango ran away , but the Duke abruptly jumped and pushed the wardrobe. Rango lost a little control and jumped.

Duke fell with a wardrobe.

Screaming still, Rango managed to catch the rope. But the blades of the chandelier too fast spun. He loosened grip Rango. Rango rotate with screams.

* * *

Ezekel and Jedediah looked at the window. They looked at each other.

"What's going on?" - asked Ezekel.

"Perhaps the radio is too heavy for the Sheriff ..." - answered Jedediah .

* * *

Duke tried to get up from under the wardrobe. Rango stopped screaming. Slight nausea rose in him. He tried not to think about it. Rango began to catch the moment. But it was too fast. Duke threw the wardrobe and stood up. Rango didn't know what to do. Duke pounced on him.

Suddenly! BAM! The blades of the chandelier hit him in the face Duke. Rango seized the moment and released his hands. With a cry Rango fell straight to radio. And immediately fell on the table. Rango was lying on his back he looked up and noticed that the blades repeatedly struck the Duke in the face while the chandelier does not stay. A few seconds Duke stood. Rango stood slowly. And then he noticed that Duke loses consciousness. Duke falls straight on the table. Rango with Shouting hid behind the radio.

Duke fell under the table , it gave impetus to the table. The table tipped over to the window. With him Rango and radio went to the window.

Shouting Rango and the radio fell from the window to the street.

Ezekel and Jedediah pulled the net. Radio fell safely on the net. Rango then fell on the radio.

"AH..." - Rango rubbed his head.

"What took you so long?" - asked Jedediah .

With a groan, Rango sat down.

"Haven't you seen or heard?" - he asked seriously.

Ezekel and Jedediah shook his head.

"Only your screams." - answered Ezekel.

Rango waved his hand and dropped onto the grid , then to the ground with a groan.

"Well... Radio we have. Now we go to the city." he said.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	7. An old legend

**Here is the continuation. It is possible that the next Chapter will come out again tomorrow.**

* * *

Time 11 a.m. in the Mojave desert. The scorching sun enveloped the entire desert. If you look into the distance , we can see that the desert is melted on the eyes. And sometimes in the distance you can see some strangers. So the wagon with a wild boar crossing the horizon in the desert area of sand , cacti and dry shrubs. In the wagon sat a few personalities. Their names will be known further...

They went with a full wagon of boxes and other goods. The product was covered with a blanket and who knows what was in those crates. They drove a little more noticeable hill , where quietly was the entrance into the earth. The carriage stopped inside the cave.

This place was more like an abandoned mine or mine. This cave was reinforced steel poles and walls. The cave itself was massive in size. If you go further , you will notice three entrances to the center of the cave. But it was only one , and it concerned the exit. The other two the entrance were not known to anyone... only to the owner of this cave.

The wagon drove into the center of the cave where it was darker lighting and high humidity. As it was reinforced by steel pillars and walls that the cave did not collapse. Of course, this cave was made by hand labor. In this cave there were a few dozen of the animals the workers. They fortified the cave and deepened it.

The carriage stopped near the exit from the center of the cave. Soon the wagon someone jumped firmly. It was a huge lizard , quite tall and good musculature. In his teeth he held a cigar and was wearing a black hat. Wore overalls with a white t-shirt. It was known almost to each inhabitant of the desert. For he was still the villain who will do whatever it takes to achieve a particular purpose. His name was "Bad Bill."

Behind him from the wagon jumps even a few strangers. They worked on the bill. There were two desert hare. Stump and Kinski. These guys are relatives , but no one really knows where they come from. Kinski was high than the Stump. The third attacker, Bill was Chorizo. About him nothing is known. One thing was certain , that , the Chorizo was from stranger here , his accent spoke for him. But about this trio nobody knows , except for Bill. Bill knew all about them.

They unloaded the boxes. And in that moment, Chorizo accidentally tripped and fell right on the box. The others looked at him with fright and horror.

"Are you crazy!" - cursed bill.

"Bill...I Pido perdón." - said quickly Chorizo.

Bill to approach him and grab the collar.

"I'm sorry..." - said quickly Chorizo.

Bill growled. Suddenly he heard hissing. Everyone held their breath.

"Is he..." said Stump to Kinski.

Bill looked at each other. The workers suddenly stopped and looked towards bill. A shadow looms over bill and Chorizo. Chorizo looked at shadow , his hair almost white. Bill eyes widened. It was him ... the owner of this cave. There was a loud, slightly hoarse sizzle . Bill dared to turn his head to the sound. He jerked slightly and released sharply Chorizo. Chorizo quickly hid under the car. Bill moved three steps backward.

It was Hughes. He was worse than Jake in the dark. Worse than death itself. Rumor has it that Rattlesnake Jake scared of him. Hughes rattlesnake. More than Jake. Though Hughes very many years about 67 years , but even in the dawn of forces. His eyes were like a poison-filled eyes. He had a belt that had a killing function , after which no beasts did not survive. Even the hawk. His tail was metal with spikes. At the end there was a hammer with spikes. One of Hughes could easily smash a stump or even a rock. If you make him angry.

Hughes had not seen for about 27 years. He was locked in the hidden area 23 - the Mojave desert . Where no one and nothing could enter without special access. There were all murderers , maniacs, and even cannibals... It was a hellish place for anyone. But no one knows how it happened. And no one knows how got away from there myself Hughes. Except... the "Bad bill" and brother Minsky - "David".

He and David helped Hughes out. All that was in the Hughes in mind is revenge and he fulfilled it. After all, the Minsky brothers, Boris , David(but he later moved to the other side) and Eddie was able to defeat him and send him to jail. But it was so long ago , but Hughes decided to take revenge on the brothers. And he killed Boris and Eddie , or rather he thought so. David also worked at Hughes. And bill too. It was a bargain. Someone is revenge , someone is getting rid of the problems of the past , and who is power. But these goals were each their own... Hughes - revenge. David - the problems of the past. Bill - the power...power over a valuable resource of the desert "water".

"Hughes... what is the problem?" - bill asked a little nervously.

Hughes narrowed her eyes and looked at the boxes.

"You know , what this box, guys?" asked Hughes hoarse , but at the same time harsh voice.

All nodded. Hughes smiled and patted the box.

"That's right. You don't know... but... one hit of this little box..." began Hughes gently.

Hughes stopped and sighed. Bill took a SIP and watched the movements of the tail Hughes. Suddenly Hughes is hit tail on the wagon , there flew into the cave wall. Chorizo quickly hid behind Kinski and the Stump that hid behind a pillar. Bill automatically ducked to the ground and closed his eyes.

"One blow of this little box and you all die to hell!" - shouted hoarsely Hughes with hints of saliva.

Hughes dramatically crawled to the bill.

"Another hitch and I'll smear everyone on this wall! Owned you. Until you to turn into minced ...after I ate and even choked would ... ! "he continued to shout Hughes.

Bill and all the others quickly nodded. Hughes cough. And pulled away from them with a cough.

"The party is not over yet. Before sunset you need to carry all the boxes! "said Hughes and crawled into the shadows.

Bill watched him until he disappeared in the shadows. Then he stood up. The workers began to continue. The trio came out of hiding and walked over to bill.

"Bill, we need a wagon ..." said Kinsky and look at the old wagon.

She had been shattered. The boar was running around like crazy after such a blow. Bill rubbed his forehead, then growled.

"Let this fool carries his wagon." - bill said and looked at Chorizo.

Chorizo gulped and nodded obediently. Bill sighed. To be a servant Hughes ,bill didn't want to , he wanted to be like Hughes. But he did not dare to argue on that. That only left him , so it is temporarily to perform the work of Hughes. Who knows what Hughes to conceive, one only , was the deal that everyone will get what they wanted. And bill hoped.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the Chapter with bill and Hughes... Hmm. I decided to go the other way.** **And to write a bit about Hughes.**

 **Continued…**


	8. Hope dies last

**Here is the continuation. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Again the screams were heard. They came from the sky. It was Rango.

The radio was so heavy that one to drag him to town wasn't an option. Ezekiel and Jedidiah offered him help. With the help of bats, they would easily and reliability drove the radio in place. Of course , Rango had no other choice. It was the only sensible idea.

But it is concerned not with fear , Rango , altitude, and fly on bat. The plan has changed. The radio was placed in the mesh . Two bats , Ezekiel and Jedidiah, grabbed the mesh on the sides. It turned out something like a hammock. Due to the fact that Rango the weight is going to outweigh one of the bats , he was forced to sit on the radio at the top.

Rango all the way to hold tight to the net. One light the wind , and Rango was called fear to fall out of the grid.

The road was not as long , it took about forty minutes. The time was about four hours. Rango dared to open his eyes and saw his city.

Why then at this moment he remembered about Beans. Lot of time has passed , he left early and left her alone. Especially in this day ... Rango appeared a lump in the breast. Rango sighed and for a moment forgot about the fact that it is in flight. His eyes turned serious.

"It's all for the safety of the city." said Rango.

A few minutes later he watched as the city is getting closer and closer.

"Sheriff , we need to choose a place to land." said Ezekiel.

Rango inspected the area. His eyes fell over the office Doc.

* * *

A little early…

The day passed almost normally. All the inhabitants going about their business. Of course Doc was hard work. Day , brother Boris , "Eddie" lost consciousness. This has happened twice. The first time was after when Rango has left the city. But Edie quickly woke up an hour later. But soon again fell into a coma.

"For four hours and he won't Wake up." - Doc said and nervously paced the room.

"Doc , just do not say that he..." started Boris.

Boris woke up about half an hour ago. Doc raised his hands.

"In no case do not say these words. He breathes , his heart pounding. He's still alive." replied Doc, and looked at Edie.

Boris, too, with sadness in his eyes looked at him. Suddenly the door opened. The room went Beans with a basin of hot water in his hands. Doc quickly went to her aid. He took the basin and placed it on the chair beside the bed, Edie.

Two hours later after the County of Rango out of town , Beans went to the Doc office. She was also interested in the question why Rango left... But Doc didn't know the answer to this question. All day Beans was interested in who these strangers , who Rango save them? Yet she could only see that strangers are wounded. The beans helped the Doc what could . Doc was very grateful to her .

Beans nodded to Doc as a sign of help. She took a rag and soaked it in the the pelvis. Doc walked up to her and pointed out where you had to wipe the wounds of Edie. Boris watched them from the side. Doc said a few more words and went into his office , closing the door behind him.

The silence was long in this room. Beans tried not to pay attention to the fact that Boris watched her as she gently wiped the wound Edie. Boris sighed.

"You're good." he said unexpectedly.

Beans have to notice and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" - she asked incredulously.

"You help my brother. I appreciate it. "- replied Boris and lay down on the bed smoothly.

Beans continued the work. Boris just stared at the ceiling. Again there was silence. The beans began to remove the bandage from the abdomen Edie , her eyes widened.

"God... what happened to him?" asked Beans in horror.

Wound to the abdomen Edie was everywhere. This wound has covered the entire belly and a little bottom. It was a horrible sight. If Eddie fell from a great height straight on to metal or glass.

Boris sighed.

"Monster..." he replied and briefly closed his eyes.

Beans not knowingly bowed his head. It was obvious that he didn't want to recall it again. Beans continued the work. Slowly and carefully began to wash the belly. But Beans wanted to know the answer. How it happened and who it was.

It took about ten minutes as the Beans have finished processing the wound Edie. She put the rag in the basin and was about to leave ,but curiosity got up.

She approached him with a basin in his hands. Boris looked at her.

"I want you to tell me what you had to say Rango then." she began firmly.

"First it's personal. And why on you ..." - Boris wanted to say something , but the Beans to interrupt.

"I need to know. And especially if Rango is involved in this."

Beans put the basin on the floor and sat down in front of Boris. Boris eyes widened. Beans strictly looked at him. At first, Boris thought she was mousy and quiet. But now , it was opposite. Boris sighed.

"Well... "

* * *

Rango was approaching the city. The residents watched the spectacle. Rango felt the adrenaline and tried to stand on the radio. As always, he wanted to show himself a hero.

"Guys! landing near the office Doc! "he shouted with a grin .

Ezekiel and Jedidiah looked at each other.

"It seems the Sheriff is no longer afraid of heights..." said Jedidiah.

They , sent their bats to the office Doc.

* * *

"That's how it was." - said Boris.

The beans were brooding.

"So Hughes is not a fairy tale? In my childhood dad talked about Hughes as horror stories ... only after rattlesnake Jake..." said Beans with a imperceptible smile.

Boris smiled.

"Now we must stop him." - said Boris.

"But what you said Rango to do?" - asked excitedly Beans.

There was a loud sound. Beans stood up from his chair and opened the door to the office Doc.

"What was that?" - asked Boris.

* * *

"Hey, Doc. Sorry for the hard landing." - said loudly Rango and entered the dock office through the back door.

Doc's eyes widened. Beans came out of the room and Boris for her. Rango immediately switched to Beans , he nodded to her. But the Beans gave him an angry look and crossed his arms. After the Beans came Boris. Here, Rango realized that Boris can to tell all the Beans. Rango sighed.

"Mr. Rango what was that?" asked the Doc and he looked in the window.

Rango smiled.

"This is something that will help us. "he said and looked at Boris, "I told you that I can get everything."

Boris impressed.

"You to get him!" he said in shock.

Rango nodded.

"Now you can , I hope to communicate with your friends. And we will be able to beat Hughes. " - he answered.

"Hughes!? He's alive...!? "shouted the Dock and sat down on his chair.

"Um... all right Doc. We already have hope, "said Rango, and looked at Boris" , right Boris?"

Boris thought.

"Now we learn. "he replied and went to the door.

"Mr. Minsky , you...you... you can't walk." said Doc.

"Doc , my legs, everything is fine!" - said Boris briefly and went outside.

"I'll go with him. Beans , please , to follow for Edie." said Doc.

Doc followed him. Rango look in the trail , but soon looked at the Beans. She sighed and lean on the table. Rango regret came to her. He stood in front of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Beans..." started Rango.

"I'm waiting." said Beans still with arms crossed.

"I know , I know..." he continued and sighed.

He took her hands.

"I'm sorry." he replied to her.

Beans rolled her eyes. But she was no longer angry.

"Rango , you know that it was dangerous. "

"But I was not alone..."

"It doesn't matter... you are one or not. I was worried. Who knows what else could happen."

"But nothing happened. "

The beans turn your head from him. Rango caress on her hands.

"You're so helpless . But you always find a way out of any situation. " said Beans.

Rango smiled and turned her face to his.

"Yes I am. But , even now I'm trying to find a way out of this situation. I think Boris told you." said Rango just.

Beans nodded.

"You're right... let's go to Boris. He's probably waiting for you. "she said softly.

Rango smiled. Beans pulled away from the table and kissed Rango on the cheek. Rango smile grew even wider. They pulled away from each other. Beans went to Edie. Rango went to Boris.

* * *

 **Continued** **…**


	9. New goal-Los Angeles

**Well here is the sequel. This Chapter will be a little sad... well, for someone like.** **I hope you will like it.**

* * *

Rango ran out of the office. He to see , that Boris examined every detail radio , and the Dock on the heels went after him. Rango walked over to them.

"Boris? What do you say?" he said and leaned about the radio.

Boris thoughtfully examined the radio. His hand moved to the two antennas.

"I think..." he began and pulled away from the radio.

"I think we can try."

Rango tilted his head. It grabbed the idea. Radio he got , but what if friends Boris , are not on the network, and the signal will not reach them. Or maybe this radio is not suitable for this? Things were confusing. Boris gazed thoughtfully at the radio , but Rango could no longer remain silent.

"Boris , I certainly understand. But are you sure that this radio will be able to give the signal?" said Rango and stood next to Boris.

"He will come , even to Mexico. But I have to deal with this device. It is necessary to study it."

"Okay. But I care about one more question. Your friends will receive the signal? And suddenly they're not online or something like that..."

Boris sighed and looked at Rango.

"You don't have to worry. So be it, I'll tell you. I have friends . They come from me. They do like to listen to the radio in the evening. I'll call them. "

Rango thought.

"And who are they?"

"Fin. An old friend of mine. A professional in the field traps .And Emma. My wife. She is a fanatic of knives. "

"Stop. wait... you're willing to call his wife here , so she helped us out with Hughes?" - replied Rango.

Boris chuckled.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

Rango scratched his head.

"Well... she's a woman. This is wrong , what you decide to call her here. Probably..."

Boris laughed.

"Mr. Rango. She has a secret trump card. You can be sure. "

Rango to clear his throat.

"Well, that's your business. So these two are our support?"

"No... there is another one. But , again I'll need help most likely from you."

Rango tilted his head.

"What?"

"No unless you can. I have a friend. He lives quite far from here. "

"And where is that?"

"To be specific , in Los Angeles." - briefly replied Boris.

Rango's eyes widened.

Los Angeles is the former home of Rango. The idea that Rango could come back , caused him a strange feeling. But... it was far enough. About four hundred kilometers . (to be precise).

"Oh , that's crazy." said Rango sadly.

Boris nodded.

"But I can go with you." he said.

Rango looked at him.

"Oh that would be easier."

"Impossible! Mr. Rango , Boris isn't healthy enough. The wound may open again. And I'm certainly not going to help." - interrupt Doc.

Boris stomp your feet.

"Doc! I am quite healthy." he said and looked at Doc. "I can..."

"No." - interrupted Rango.

Doc and Boris looked at him.

"I'm pretty familiar with Los Angeles. I can handle it. "

"But Mr. Rango. Going alone - is crazy."

Rango straightened his hat.

"Well then, let's assume that I am the madman." he replied with a smile.

* * *

"You're an idiot." said Beans.

All this time the Beans were watching them through the crack of the window. Rango and Boris spoke loud enough. This attracted the attention of Beans. A few more minutes she watched them. But then a quiet groan distracted her. She turned and saw that Eddie started moving. She abruptly approached him. He said something , it was like nonsense. Without hesitation, the Beans went for Doc.

* * *

"You are sure Mr. Rango?"- asked Boris.

Rango nodded.

"Yes. But someone has to look after the town. "

"I'll take care of it. "started Boris and looked at Doc. - "If I stay here , I will take care of the city and going to try to contact his wife and a friend." he continued loud enough.

Doc snorted. The door was forcibly opened. All twitched.

"Doc. It seems he wakes up." said Beans.

Doc immediately rushed to the office after then Boris and the rest follow him. At the entrance to the room Beans grabbed Rango's hand and stopped him . They both remained in office. Doc and Boris entered the room. Edie was breathing heavily and whimpering. Boris approached him.

"Edie! Can you hear me?" he said.

Doc surveyed the situation. Without a word he went to the office. Soon he returned with a syringe and a vial of liquid. He quickly prepared a syringe and stuck a needle in hand, Edie.

"Here... it is a pain reliever." said Doc.

"With him everything will be okay ?" - quickly asked Boris.

Doc sighed and dropped the syringe in the trash .

"Time will tell. "that was the only answer from the Doc.

Boris fell to his knees next to Eddie. He was holding his hand. Doc patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll stay with him. "replied Boris.

Doc nodded and left the room.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Rango.

"Time will tell. He is weak." - Doc said, and sat down at his Desk.

Rango nodded. The door opened with a creak . It was Ezekiel.

"Mr. Rango can we go?" asked Ezekiel.

Rango nodded and went outside with Ezekiel. Beans went , for Rango with crossed arms. Doc sat and prepared medication and bandage for Edie.

* * *

"Wait." started Rango , Ezekiel stopped and looked at him. "your bats are able to overcome a long distance?"

Ezekiel bowed his head.

"Um... it depends on the distance. "- answered Ezekiel.

"Well, let's say , for example. From here to Los Angeles."

Ezekiel scratched his head.

"It would be easier if I knew where it was , Sheriff."

Rango sigh and roll my eyes.

"Say , distance as to the house of the Giant. Only five times further."

Ezekiel thought , but soon shook his head.

"It is unlikely the Sheriff. It is too great a distance."

Rango looked down.

"Well... okay. Then have to find another way. Thank you for your help. Tell Balthazar that I will pay him , soon. "

Ezekiel nodded and went to Jedidiah. They mounted their bats and flew away. Rango watched them.

"Yes... by air it would be easier..." he said.

"Maybe now you'll tell me personally. Why would you go there?"

Rango turned around abruptly. He forgot that the Bean was standing behind him the whole time. Again, this was a trap for Rango. But this time he had to tell her the truth. Beans stood with crossed arms and demanding looking at Rango. Rango was nervous and whined.

"Where am I going?" - he asked quietly.

Beans rolled her eyes.

"Don't make a fool of yourself. "

Rango swallowed.

"Well, I'm going to help Boris. "

"And?"

"And I need to get out of town. "continued Rango more nervous.

Beans put his hands at his sides.

"Now answer the following questions. "she stated and walked closer to Rango.

Rango shrunk.

"Where is this place? With whom will you go?"

Rango tipped his vest (from nervousness).

"This place is... quite far from this place , Beans... And you don't have to worry . I know this place like the back of his four fingers!" started the Rango and looked at the Beans.

The beans didn't trust him. He sighed.

"Because , this place... more precisely the city. Los Angeles. This is the city where I used to live...before I came here..." he continued a little sadly, "and I have to help Boris. Or rather , I should help not only to him but to the entire city..."

The beans look softened. Rango expected that the Beans will scold him. But surprisingly she lowered her hands and sighed.

"And when are you leaving?" - she asked quietly.

Rango thought.

"Most likely in the evening. I don't know yet, out how I'm going to get to the city."

Beans looked at him. Rango noticed that she was worried. He wanted to say something , but the question is Beans interrupt.

"And...and with whom will you go?"

Rango blinked.

"Um... I don't know. The most likely one." - he said quickly.

Beans frowned. Rango cleared his throat.

"Well, you understand. Going alone is easier. Will not be superfluous t-t-trouble..."

Rango stopped. Beans spun around and left.

"Beans...Beans?!" said Rango quickly.

He wanted to catch her , but something stopped him. He stood and looked her in the trail until it disappeared behind the building. Rango sighed. He had to tell her everything.

"I'm sorry Beans..." he said and went to the office Doc.

* * *

 **Continued…**


	10. Believe

**Well here is the sequel. Next will be more interesting.** **Maybe tomorrow.**

* * *

Slightly depressed from talking with Beans , Rango went to the office Doc. It was quiet. Doc wrote something. Rango walked over to him.

"Can I talk to Boris?" - he asked quietly.

Doc to tear his eyes from the papers and looked at him.

"I think he's calmed down."

Rango nodded with a slight knock entered the room. There Rango saw that Boris was sitting next to Eddie with his head down. Rango walked over to him. And only at this distance, Rango realized that he was shaking. Rango dared to put a hand.

"He can handle it?" suddenly said Boris.

Rango to remove his hand and looked at Edie. Edie very deep breaths. If he lacked air. He had never open my eyes during this time .

"You have to believe. Boris. "said Rango briefly.

Boris put his hands to its eyes. For some time he sat thus and did not speak. Some time later , Rango took a chair and sat down beside Boris. Boris removed his hands from his eyes and looked at Rango. Rango this look brought terror and sympathy simultaneously.

"I believe. I believe he will." he said and looked at Edie.

Rango smiled a little.

"I , too. "he said softly.

But soon Rango gaze became serious.

"Boris , I'm ready already going to Los Angeles tonight." said Rango and stood up from his chair.

Boris raised his eyes. Rango continued.

"But the problem is how do I get to it. I wanted to ask guys, that they gave me a ride on bats , but they said they couldn't. the distance is too great..."

"But if a car ?" - said Boris briefly.

Rango turned and looked at him in surprise.

"A Car?"

Boris stood up slowly from his chair.

* * *

Beans was standing near the window of the room where there was a conversation with Rango and Boris. She heard everything.

 _ **In the room :**_

 _"But if a car ?" - said Boris briefly._

 _Rango turned and looked at him in surprise._

 _"A Car?"_

 _Boris stood up slowly from his chair._

 _"Yes."_

 _Rango was silent for a few seconds. He walked several times around the room. But soon stopped and turned to Boris._

 _"But... let's say it's a good idea. But as I sit in the car?"_

 _"I will show you a place on the map. Near the highway there's a gas station for cars. There is a good chance to sit on it."_

 _Rango thought._

 _"So...this thing possible. But...wait! How do I know that this machine edit in Los Angeles?"_

 _Boris thought. But after a few seconds his eyes widened._

 _"There is an option. Every evening about eight o'clock , there is a red car. Pickup. He always goes from Las Vegas to Los Angeles."_

 _Rango grinned._

 _"This is a great opportunity! you can go to my office? There is a map can you show me where refueling cars."_

 _At this point Doc came , with bandages in his hands. Boris and Rango eyes fell on him. Doc looked at them._

 _"What's the matter ?"_

 _Boris took a step._

 _"Let me go to the office of the Sheriff , Doc."_

 _Doc glared at him. Rango walked over to Doc._

 _"Doc , I'll take him and bring him back. It's not for long. He told me to just show the coordinates. "_

 _Doc sighed and rolled his eyes._

 _"It will all be on your conscience , Mr. Minsky. Go." he said and walked over to Edie._

 _Rango and Boris left the room._

Beans frowned and clenched her fists . It was crazy. She abruptly pulled away from the window and quickly walked away.

* * *

Rango and Boris went to the office. Rango rushed to my room. Boris remained at the table. Undressed a slight noise. Soon, Rango came out with a map in hand.

"Here's a map." said Rango.

It took about 10 minutes. Boris put marks on the map.

"Go West to the highway. You'll be on the hill. You will see a single gas station. "

Rango nodded. But something stopped him.

"Are you sure that this red car to go to Los Angeles?"

Boris nodded.

"I always , three times a month , I go to the friend."

Rango's eyes skipped a beat.

"By the way about your friend... uh. Who is he? Where is he ? And how to get it?"

Borys took from his pocket the paper. Rango watched. Boris unfolded the paper. It had another card to play. Only Los Angeles. Boris placed a map on the table. Rango's eyes widened.

"Wow..."

"He lives here. You know the area?"

Rango looked . Eyes Rango became serious.

"Yes." - briefly he replied.

Boris looked at him.

"Is everything okay?"

Rango flinched.

"Huh? Yes. Yes, I know the area. But I take the map. I just don't remember very well the road to this place."

"Of course."

Boris folded the map and gave Rango. Rango put it in the vest.

"And so now you want to know who is my friend?"

Rango nodded.

"His name is Morgan. "started Boris and looked at Rango.

Rango tilted his head.

"And?"

Boris scratched his head.

"Don't freak out. He's a vegetarian."

Rango's eyes widened.

"Who is he?" quickly he asked.

"Falcon."

Rango sat down and lowered his head.

"Not to worry. You just tell me you from Boris Minsky. "

Rango looked up.

"He's a good guy. Very talkative. But it will be a great weapon against Hughes."

Rango thought. He straightened his hat. A few seconds thought. Soon he stood up abruptly.

"I believe you , Boris. And I'm ready."

Boris sighed.

"Thank you. I would have gone with you. But Doc..."

Rango nodded.

"I'll handle it."

"But I think you should take someone."

Rango shook his head.

"No. Everything needs to stay in the city. It will only create problems. "

"Well as you know" - simply replied Boris and yawned. "Come back as soon as possible. I think about three days, Hughes will not enter here."

Rango nodded.

* * *

They left the office. Rango's eyes immediately fell on the clock was six hours.

"To go to the refueling cars about an hour. You should hurry. And start packing." - said Boris.

Rango turned to him.

"Yes. I'm gonna start now. But know that you're here now interim Sheriff . Please take care of the citizens and the city. These people are everything to me..."

Boris took him by the shoulder.

"Sheriff. Friend. You have saved us. And now trying to save Edie. You can count on me. "

Rango grinned. Boris let go of his hand.

"So... I went to Doc. And you get ready. Take mostly everything is convenient. And food. How to meet Morgana , don't worry. He's really... nice."

Rango walked away from Boris with a smile.

"I believe in the word. "

"Good Luck , Rango." - Boris said and left.

Rango sighed. Soon he will leave. Rango went into the office. But he became sad , because the conversation Beans. Rango looked out the window to find the Beans. But surprisingly the Beans were not. And was not a boar and carts. Rango thought.

"Probably she is offended. And went to ranch." he said out loud.

Rango thought it was better not to talk to the Beans again. But she had to at least say goodbye. Rango decided to visit her ranch on our way to the highway. In the meantime , he has begun to gather.

* * *

 **Continued…**


	11. The journey together

**Well here is the sequel.** **Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

It took about twenty minutes , Rango was preparing the way. He carefully checked. And not just once.

"The strap - Yes. Cartridges – Yes. Weapons-Yes. Rope-Yes. Lotion - ?" - Rango looked at myself in the mirror , then at the lotion.

"Guess it couldn't hurt."

Rango apply Lotion For themselves . He took what semblance of a backpack. There he put the rope , snacks , water , map , ammo. On hand Rango wearing a watch to know the exact time. Everything was ready. Rango himself was dressed in normal clothes. Grey jeans , white shirt , vest , scarf and hat. Rango tied the bag and threw on the back. He left the office. The office he locked it and went to the office Doc.

Along the way he met Spoon and Ambrose. They were near the Doc office.

"Far from going Sheriff?"- asked Ambrose.

Rango stopped in front of them.

"Well, you could say that. I need a few days."

"And where exactly are you going? And even with such a big bag." - asked of a Spoon.

Rango scratch your head.

"Well, it's very far away...um... you'll not know."

Spoons and Ambrose looked at each other.

"Well, then, remains for us to wish you luck." - continued Spoons.

Rango nodded and went further into the office. He went in and upon the threshold met Boris and Doc. They looked at Rango.

"Ready?" asked Doc

Rango trimmed backpack.

"Quite."

Doc nervously sighed.

"Oh, again, repeated it all. Hughes is very dangerous. What citizens say about this news?..." he said.

"Doc. It is better not to tell them about it. And besides, I'm leaving. Panic sets in , Doc." - quickly said Rango.

"Yes...but they still learn it someday..."

"I think when the time comes , I'm gonna tell them." interrupted Boris.

Rango thought.

"If the time comes." - he answered thoughtfully and look at Boris.

"Boris? You gonna be okay with this? I haven't gone and..."

"I'll be fine , I'm used to it. And besides, I'm healthy as an ox!" -said Boris cheerfully.

Doc rolled his eyes.

"Well, not directly as a bull , rather like a rooster." said Doc quietly.

Boris angrily to look at him.

"Just kidding, just kidding." quickly the Doc said.

"I hope you come back soon Sheriff." - continued Doc.

"Yes. I hope so too." - Rango said nervously.

Boris approached him.

"Hint you in this task. Morgan mostly located on the roofs of buildings. His house is in the place where I for you to point on the map. But he is rarely home , so look for it on the roofs." he said.

Rango nodded.

"Well, if that's all then I'm gone. I need someone to visit." he said.

"You have little time. Already seven. Eight the car will be at the gas station." to warn Boris.

"I have time. Okay , good luck. Doc and I hope you can help Eddie."

Doc nodded.

"Good luck to you. It is necessary for you." - said Boris.

Rango sighed and walked out of the office.

* * *

Rango walked along the streets of the city. All greeted him. Someone already said goodbye , knowing that Rango takes a few days. Rango out of the city. He stopped , then turned his face to the city. It was beautiful especially in the evening. He had to go. Rango took a deep breath and turned away from the city.

"Forward." he said.

* * *

He walked fast , almost running. It took about ten minutes. Rango purposefully decided to go to the ranch Beans. He had to apologize or to say goodbye. Or at least to see her. Rango reached the ranch. He walked along the wooden gate with the inscription "Ranch Beans".

"Ranch Beans" - has a decently large area for agriculture. As for plants and animals. House of Beans is located at the other end of the ranch. The house itself was made of a strange material. It was a huge tin can bank , which was converted to the house. Was also a wooden threshold , metal roof. Nearby was a reservoir . It was a very comfortable house , albeit made from a strange material.

Rango checked out every neighborhood , but Beans were not. But the cart without the boar, was standing near the house.

"She's home." said Rango.

Rango approached the threshold of the house. Were heard the noises in the house. A few minutes of Rango was just standing near the door. It was enough thought. What's he gonna say? Goodbye Beans, I went to Los Angeles? Or I'm sorry Beans , I'll leave you to your feast , I have to go on a mission!? Rango struck himself on the forehead.

"Idiot!" he said loudly and rubbed his forehead.

The door swung open. Rango jumped back and fell. Beans was standing near the door. Her gaze immediately fell on Rango.

"What are you doing here?" - said in surprise.

Rango looked at her and slowly stood up. Rango to improve backpack.

"I wanted...I wanted to say good-bye."

Beans looked down. She didn't say anything. Rango knew she was upset. He came closer.

"Beans , please excuse me." - he said to her softly.

Beans didn't say anything , she just looked at him again. Rango expecting a reply , but nothing. A few seconds they just looked at each other. But Rango did not endure. He made a sharp step toward her. They stood close to each other. Rango grabbed her hand. Beans raised one eyebrow.

"Beans , what can I do to make you forgive me? I can't abandon the mission!" - he said loudly.

Rango let go of the hands. He lowered his eyes and moved away from her previous location. Rango nervous. Was it too much? Surprisingly the Beans staying calm.

"Give me five minutes." -she answered simply.

Rango looked at her. She went back into the house and closed the door. Rango did not understand what she wants , but it was a good sign. So thought of Rango. He leaned on the fence and waited for her.

* * *

It took about ten minutes. Rango was a little nervous. After all, he had to go to a place exactly eight. He looked at his watch. It was twenty to eight. Rango whined a little. He walked back and forth. But then the door creaked opened. Rango looked up , his eyes widened. Beans was wearing completely different clothes. This was a shirt (fairly open at the neck). The shirt was beige with a pattern tucked into a long skirt , dull green. Around his neck was a scarf of the same color as the skirt. At the waist there was a belt with bullets and a weapons. Rango was surprised by this transformation.

"You can't , quit the job ? Well , then I'll go with you." said the Beans briefly.

Beans turned and closed the door. Rango shook his head and walked quickly over to the Beans.

"Stop what? No!" - he approached her – "Beans , no." he continued strictly.

Rango was stopped by a hand key of the Beans , which closed the door. The beans didn't pay attention to his words. Beans locked the house. Rango angry.

"Beans...you know that I would be hard to cover you and protect you. "

"I don't care what you say! I'll go with you and point! And I will cope with difficulties one myself ." she said loudly and looked at him.

Rango slowly took his hand away. Stubbornness Beans are sometimes annoyed Rango. Especially when it was about the job. Rango chuckled discontentedly.

"Okay. As you know." - he said quietly.

Beans pulled away and went to the exit of the ranch. Rango was embarrassed. He ran after her.

"Hey!? I wouldn't be so hasty , you don't even know where I'm going." he said and walked level with her.

"Refill." replied Beans.

Rango stopped.

"How are you?"

"When problems affect you , they affect me Rango. And I Yes , I know where this gas station. And if you have another question , as I learned about Refill for cars and not only , here is the response I to eavesdrop. "replied the Beans briefly and without stopping.

Rango was in shock. She was really unpredictable and crazy. Rango ran up to her and took out a map from the backpack. For prevention.

"You're driving me nuts , Beans." he said and unfolded a map.

Beans looked at him then at the map.

"We're all right..." - muttered quietly Rango.

Beans rolled her eyes. Rango put the card in place. Some time they were silent. But Rango broke it.

"Beans I'm sorry for what happened."

Beans said nothing. Rango looked at her , she looked down. Of course, she was upset. It was a risky mission , but she couldn't lower the Rango one. Besides, he tries to help any stranger that irritates her. It was the only option "to go with him." But the Beans were rather upset with the risk of Rango and his stubbornness , too.

Rango knew perfectly well. But even worse that all this happened in her birthday. Rango touched her hands. Beans reacted a little , then relaxed.

"Beans?" said Rango gently.

Beans looked up and took his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you," said Rango with a sigh.

Beans smiled. Rango noticed her smile and he knew that she forgave him.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	12. Bedtime story

**Well here is the sequel.**

* * *

"Be careful!" shouted Doc.

After the departure of the Rango out of town, Boris decided to do radio . He had to contact support. That would move the radio in the building. Unpredictable weather deser could spoil the radio . But it was not so easy. Came to the aid of Sergeant Turley , Spoons and Elgin. The radio was heavy , he could manage only a few people. Sergeant Turley , Spoons Elgin and lifted the radio , of course were helped by Boris. Doc was opposed to that helped Boris , but Boris insisted on another. In the end, Doc control Boris and others. Radio was decided to move to the town Hall. It was a nice , spacious place after the removal of Mayor John. And besides, it would not interfere with the Dock to work , because initially the station wanted to move to the Doc's office (because closer). But the Doc office is small enough. So the radio moved to the town Hall.

It took more time than planned. Radio was really heavy. There were shouts and screams.

"Elgin! Do you help pull?! "said Sergeant Turley.

They were inside city hall and the next step was this - stairs. All together, they almost get to the radio on the top. It was much more difficult that discontent has increased.

"I, unlike some , Yes." replied Elgin.

"Guys. It's better to spend power on hand than on the tongue." said Spoon.

"This old man is true to a point." - confirmed Boris.

Just a few more steps and they took radio to the office of the Mayor. Angelica move the table to a more appropriate place for the radio. Four men after so hard work sat on the floor , for the shortness of breath. But still they got the radio in place. Doc jumped to each and brought them water.

"I hope there will be a convenient place. I would never do this...again" said Sergeant Turley.

Elgin laughed.

"Well, of course. This job is for men , not namby-pamby." said Elgin and drank water.

Sergeant Terri angry. He wanted to throw a glass of water on Elgin , but Boris stopped him.

"You don't have to carry that radio, again. The light is green then it is a sign that there's a great signal ." he said and pointed to the radio.

Elgin chuckled.

"Okay , if not work , will go to find a job in the saloon." he said and left.

"Right," said Sergeant Turley and Spoons.

The three left the hall. Doc , Boris and Angelica was there. Boris began to examine the radio and tune the antenna. Angelica sat at the table reading a magazine. Doc sighed.

"Well, since all ready , I can go to the office and to follow Edie. You can do that one ?" he asked.

Boris nodded.

"Yes. If there are problems I am to call you , Doc."

Doc nodded. He left. Boris and Angelica were inside , but they to not speak. From Boris didn't have time for this. He had to to establish a signal.

* * *

It was already about 20:07. Rango and Beans went very quickly , almost ran. They hardly spoke all the way. It was too much. And so they reached the hill. They could hear the sounds of cars. They , climbed up the hill. It took little time and they were upstairs. The view was open on the highway. It was very beautiful. Sunset red - purple color , the headlights of cars. It was not usual. But there was no time to consider this landscape. Rango began to look for a gas station. He was nervous and glanced at the clock.

"Already 20:09 hours! And where's that refilling the car?! "he said loudly.

Beans looked at him and rolled her eyes. She turned Rango to the other side and pointed to the refilling the car.

"Oh...This must be it. Come on let's go , I hope we do not miss this car." he said.

They quickly find themselves at the bottom near the highway. One huge plus was that the refilling the car was on their side and it was very comfortable. They did not have to cross the road. The movement was quite intense. But it no longer mattered , especially Rango. His goal is to find a car.

They approached the gas station. They quickly hid behind the building. People at the gas station was a lot , so it was a lot of cars. Rango tried to find a suitable car.

"A red pickup truck. A red pickup truck." he said and watched the cars.

Beans at this time carefully watched the people. She`s never seen them so close. Especially their "iron horses" that is cars . She's a little preoccupied , but hysterical Rango to distract her.

"No!" said Rango and grabbed his head.

She walked closer to him. Rango looked at his watch.

"What?" she asked.

"We lost her. lost ! "

Beans looked at him sadly and patted him on the shoulder , but it was not long. Was the light. The light blinded the Beans for a while. Beans blinked and rubbed his eyes. She looked towards the light.

"Rango." - she said quietly.

Rango nothing to do.

"Rango." - she said harder and looked at him.

"Beans...please I need to focus." he said quietly and buried her head into the wall.

"Rango! you mean this red car?!" said Beans are louder and push him.

Rango flinched. She pointed towards the light. Rango narrowed her eyes and see. The car left the man and go into the building. Rango noticed that it was a red truck. His eyes widened.

"This is it! This is it! Faster The Beans! We have to get into it." said Rango quickly and grabbed the Beans.

Cautiously they went under the machines. Rango was keeping the Beans that she is not far behind. After some time they were under his car. Rango ran his hand down the Beans and went to the trunk of the car.

Rango thought. A few minutes of Rango just stood there, silent. He looked at the trunk of the car. Beans watched him from the side. But then out of the building came the man who was driving this car.

"Rango , he's coming back." - she said quickly.

Rango flinched.

"How? Already?"

He quickly open his backpack and took the rope.

"So... you have to throw it." - Rango said quickly, " but...But... the question is how? This is a highly..."

"Let me." said Beans and to take away his rope.

She make from rope, that sort of lasso. She can spin it and throw in the trunk. It was a successful attempt. The rope got caught on the handle of the trunk. Beans tested the reliability of the fortifications , and then she saw Rango. A smile appeared in her lips , from the expression Rango. Rango sighed from surprise.

"Beans..." - he said

But then a knock. Rango and Beans looked at on the car. The door slammed shut. The car started up.

"Faster , he's going to leave." said Rango.

They quickly began to climb.

* * *

"Thank you." said a male voice from the car.

The car drove off and went to the highway. The car stopped to turn. Meanwhile, Rango quickly jump down , trunk to the box. He turned to help Beans her down . She held out her hand and jump down beside him. Suddenly the car abruptly gave gas. This gave impetus Rango and Beans. From this impetus the Beans leaned against the wall of trunk , Rango had almost collided with her face , but his hands quickly to respond. Hands Rango was quickly moved left and right shoulders and Beans. This allowed Rango and Beans not collided with each other.

Machine make a turn and go straight.

In this position, Rango and Beans stood for a few seconds looking into each other's eyes. Although it was , on the one hand , unexpected and awkward , but on the other hand they never looked at each other , like now. But soon they heard a car horn beeps , it distracted them.

Rango abruptly pulled away and scratching the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Beans nodded , but then her eyes fell on the road. She walked to the edge of trunk and tried to look forward. Rango followed her. There was a sign to Los Angeles around 228 miles (367 km). Rango calmed down. They drove correctly.

"Amazing." said with a sigh of the Beans.

Rango was distracted.

"Oh...That's nothing. That's when you're in town , there will be something to see." said Rango just.

Beans thought. She turned to Rango.

"And what are your feelings?" she asked.

"Feelings?" surprised to ask Rango.

"I mean , you're going back. To where you were before. What do you feel?"

Rango thought. He decided the network on the box. He could not understand what he feels . Beans decided to sit next to.

"If you can't , then I'm sorry." she said.

Rango smiled weakly , but then the smile disappeared.

"What am I feeling? Well, the first thing is probably this longing. But I feel quite the opposite. At the same time." - he said as he lean against the wall.

Beans also leaned.

"My old life was not completely happy." - continued Rango.

Beans looked at him with sadness.

"Yes , you told me." - she answered quietly.

Rango looked at her.

After Rango brought in city water , the first thing he decided to tell the truth all over town. Where he came from , who he was. But Rango did not say that he was a pet and was all alone. Anyone except the Beans.

Rango remembered this moment. It was about two months ago. It and Beans walking around the city. And they are talking here about family. Beans almost all to tell Rango. Your mother and father. Of course, Rango is a sore subject , But Rango could tell that he was raised by humans. But Rango never told her about his parents.

Rango remembers only his mother. As for father , he could not remember. He wanted to tell it , but something stopped him. But now , Rango feels something different.

Rango suddenly distracted from thoughts. Beans easy waved in front of his eyes.

"Rango? What's wrong with you?" - she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." - he answered quickly.

Beans put his hand and with a sigh sat up straight.

"How long are we to go?" she asked.

"About four to five hours."

Beans didn't say anything. Rango watched her. They were silent for about five minutes , but then the Beans published a yawn. Rango blinked.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

Beans smiled.

"There is a little. Today was a hard enough day."

Rango smiled and straight sat up too .

"We are long enough to go. You can relax, sleep. Want, I'll tell you a story?" he asked me suddenly.

Beans looked at him with a smile.

"Bedtime stories?" she said with a smile.

Rango smiled .

"You can say so. You want to know who my parents are?" he said and looked at her.

Beans smile disappeared.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	13. The time will come

**Well, here's the next Chapter. There will be more description. Please get a grasp of. This description will play a big role in the future.**

* * *

It was about the middle of the night. Bill and the rest of the gang brought the last boxes to the lair Hughes.

The place to obtain the goods was far enough away from the Mojave desert. Bill and his gang did not know what's in these boxes , but one knew that there is something explodes. The drawers of the Bill received through the train. As always, the train was almost all day on a certain station. When bill and his gang to come to a place near the train was empty. Not a living soul. Only train with an open wagon with drawers. Bill didn't like it , but each time he was convinced that everything goes well and without lies. And most importantly, without traps and shooting. And that's only when the bill to take the last boxes and depart far enough from the train , one could hear the whistle and the train started. Bill and his gang at that moment abruptly turned around. The train moved on eventually went. It was strange and mystical. If the train had a life . Of course bill didn't think so , maybe Chorizo , Kinski or a Stump to think so , but not Bill. He guessed that perhaps the driver was just hiding to not get unnecessary problems. Since it was a product for Hughes. And Hughes is currently looking for several States. It was a more reasonable idea- To hide. But the thought was gone when bill and his gang to unload the last boxes into the lair Hughes.

And now the workers. Why they work for Hughes? First, It was the usual animals. They worked for Hughes. It was not their decision. Those who worked for Hughes , they had to do it. In this short time , as Hughes was on the loose , affected many families who were at the Hughes way. If to recall the past Hughes , you can imagine that Hughes would have killed everyone... But. But Hughes appeared more humane idea. Instead of killing the elderly , women , men or even children , Hughes took his family to slavery. To survive they had to work for Hughes. Of course there were the brave and proud animals who put the life under the scope Hughes, not to work for him. But Hughes quickly get rid of such brave souls. He simply killed. In the eyes of the children or the entire city. In the lair Hughes , There was a place for families - the slaves Hughes. But they were all in a compartment. The compartment was in a certain cave on the right side of the center of the lair Hughes. There were all the workers. The workers were so men and women , elderly and children. They repaired and strengthened the lair , as well and prolong it . That was the deal Hughes. Slavery or death.

Workers at this time were in their cells. No one who worked for Hughes , could not leave his lair. Even children. Hughes or who do not trust , not even myself. To leave the lair could only unit . But bill and his gang were among them? Maybe Yes , but maybe not. No one really knew , neither bill nor his gang - "Why Hughes has been entrusted to them the job with the drawers?" The answer was only Hughes.

And now back to the present. Bill and his crew unload the crates. Was quiet. Only a yawn Chorizo to break the silence.

"Oh , I have no strength." he said.

Bill growled a little and put the last box with the others.

"Yes..." said Stump and abruptly sat on the ground rubbing his legs.

"I wonder what's in those boxes?" - asked suddenly Kinski and came close to the boxes.

Bill abruptly grabbed him by the ears.

"None of your damn business ." he hissed and throw Kinski to the side.

Bill dropped his gaze to the boxes.

"There is likely some may be explosive. It is likely dynamite. Only he can be. Nothing more. And I think Hughes , us just to scare us to work for him as slaves!" - to prosipat Bill and looked at the gang - "I'm not his slave!"

The Stump made a sound of to sniff.

"We made a deal with Hughes. And we have to work at it to get what you want." he said and folded his arms.

Bill clenched his fists. Chorizo was issued by a yawn again.

"You're right. And now we already did what was told. Can now sleep..." he said and lay on the ground.

"I will not leave it so. Yet Hughes was the deal , I help to release him , and he help capture the Dirt ! Looks like I need to go talk to Hughes." - Bill said and lit a cigar.

Gang jerked.

"Bill you're crazy!" said Stump.

"Bill , have you forgotten what he wanted to do to us , if the boxes be affected? And what will become of us then if you will give him a protest!?" said Kinski.

Bill take a puff and release the smoke.

"He just intimidates us. Nothing more." - bill replied "I'll go talk to him."

"But bill..." started the Stump , but Chorizo to stop him.

"You know him , he will not depart from your." - he said softly.

Kinski and Stump looked at each other.

* * *

Bill proudly climbed the slope of the cave. Office Hughes was placed on top of the lair. It was the only compartment upstairs. There basically was Hughes. Bill rose quickly. Up ahead, he noticed the iron door. It was slightly ajar and from it came the light and voices.

Bill to reduce the step as he drew closer , his step became silent with every step. The voices became louder , but bill didn't understand what was going on. So he walked to the door closely.

He saw that the office Hughes was big enough. The office had one more compartment and also had a large dirty window. Bill could see the office, until a figure closed his field of vision.

"You have to do it." - said in a hissing and a hoarse voice.

Bill knew it was Hughes. He was near the door. Bill pulled back a little bit from the door in order not to see and not to smell it . Every resident of the desert knows that snakes have an excellent sense of smell. And bill the maximum then tried to move away from the door , but not so far. He was curious about something and someone say Hughes.

"I'll do it." - there was another familiar voice.

Hughes pulled away from the door and crawled to the office. Bill immediately reached the door. He looked inside. He growled. It turns out that Hughes was talking with David.

"I know you will succeed. I'll tell you when to get to work." replied Hughes.

Bill to sniff. He was angry. He is to miss the point of this conversation. What the mind of Hughes? But it was not only that reason. Bill was still pissed from the fact that Hughes has not called him for this interview. They were on the same team , used to think so bill. But now he has another thought.

"He uses me as slave!" he thought.

But he thoughts were interrupted. Was heard the steps from the office. Someone to come out ! Bill immediately run away from the door and headed for the exit.

The door opened, and out of the office out David. Bill spun around and pretend that only come to the office. David narrowed his eyes when bill walked past him. Bill paid no attention to it. Without emotions bill entered the office of Hughes. David was watching his trail , but soon went where went.

Bill without knocking entered the office. He noticed that Hughes was looking out the window. Bill came closer , but Hughes not to notice. Bill is enraged. He uttered a hard cough.

Hughes spun around and rushed at bill. He deliberately swung his metal tail. Bill fell on the floor and hid under the hands. But in a moment Hughes to learn Bill and to stoped its tail before the face of a Bill. There was a silence. Bill dared to open his eyes. His eyes skipped a beat. Hammer with spikes was inches from his nose.

Hughes was silent and just looked at bill. Soon he removed his tail from the bill. Bill to blink and slowly stand up. Hughes never took my eyes off him.

"What do you want?" asked Hughes firmly and hoarse.

Bill straightened his shirt. At one point he was bold , but suddenly it disappeared.

"Come on!" - to require Hughes.

Bill to step back.

"I wanted to talk to you about the transaction." - he answered slowly.

Hughes hissed.

"The deal is still in to exist. Any more questions?"

Bill did not expect such a turn. Just a minute ago, he was determined. But this moment to destroy it all.

Bill shook his head.

"Then it went from here. And that would in without knocking was not included. Understand me?" - Hughes said briefly.

Bill nodded and quickly left the office. Hughes followed it. He approach the door and close her. Bill walked to the exit , but on the turn he stopped , he clenched hands.

"We'll talk more, Hughes. Later..." he said with a hiss.

He went to my gang and saw that they were all sleeping. He lay beside the wagon. He wiped his brow. This short conversation with Hughes was at bill's head.

"Later..." he said again and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	14. Everyone has their own nightmares

**Well here is the sequel. It might be too sad.**

* * *

Beans sit closer to Rango , with a thoughtful face.

"Well, sometimes wondered. Only if it not causes pain you , you don't have to say it , Rango ..."

"I know about your parents Beans , and I need at least someone to tell about my parents. I remember a little something... " - Rango took her hand. "And besides, you should know this."

Beans slowly exhale the air. Rango smiled and looked at her.

"To sit comfortably. I'll try to remember." - he said softly.

Beans to throw and sat down as said Rango. Rango is still not releasing the hand Beans. When she sat Rango leaned his head against the wall and stared at the sky.

"Well then, I'll start first..."

* * *

"I remember that in my childhood I`m was already at the pet store. I remember I was with my mom. My mom was always joyful and sociable. Loved to play with me. We were two in the cage. But we were neighbors. I remember the old owl. She always scolded me and criticized when I mom to do submissions. She always insisted that I`m overacted. "

Rango grinned at this point , the Beans too.

"Well, the habits remain." said Bean with a smile.

Rango was surprised and looked at her.

"Really?"

Beans with a smile and turned his gaze to the side.

"You're always making yourself the hero , do not even notice that you've they become. But you always like to prove it. And you don't think about the consequences." she said again to look at Rango.

Rango thought.

"Maybe you're right. I'll keep that in mind."

Beans nodded. Rango sighed.

"What else can I tell you about my childhood. I remember that I always watched as people came to our pet store. I saw one of them took my neighbors and friends. I once asked a question. And when it's my turn? I of course went to my mother. I asked her about it. And..."

At this point, Rango stopped talking , Beans tense. Rango touched his forehead and close your eyes.

"Then I thought there is nothing wrong. Mom told me that over time . But she didn't say, that we may forever be divided ."

Rango was a tremor in his voice. But he tried to control himself.

"It...it was our last night , after this issue. When I woke up , I noticed that I moved to another terrarium. Previously my house in which I lived. But...but I was the only one there. Mom was not. No one was there. "

Beans shook her head and covered mouth Rango.

"Honey. Stop." - she said quickly.

Rango whid nose. Beans moved the hand from his lips Rango on his cheek. She turned his head at himself. He looked at her with sadness.

"No one knew this could happen." beginning the Beans.

Rango listened to her.

"I... I can't imagine how you lived alone then. But I can understand your feelings. I too lost my mother at an early age , and you know it. But we have stayed with you that no one and nothing can take away - is the memories and the love that us gave to our moms." she continued and gently patted Rango on the cheek.

Rango nodded.

"Yes , you're right, as always." - he said quietly.

Beans let go of his hand. She wanted to say something , but Rango interrupt her.

"I remember her touch and I remember her voice. He was a very soft , gentle and affectionate. I remember when I was sick or had nightmares , she sang me a lullaby. I even now remember these lines :

 _Ask the clouds , give us sweet dreams._

 _Night will come and we it._

 _In world of mysterious lights and dreams._

 _Ask the clouds , and they will help you._

 _Sleep my boy , sleep."_

Rango took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I will never forget these lines..." he said.

Beans easily smiled. Rango to open his eyes and cleared his throat.

"What about my father I know nothing. I once asked my mother about her father , but she said nothing. I asked this question a few times , but she never said."

Beans cocked his head thoughtfully , Rango noticed.

"What?" - he asked.

"I'm afraid too much to ask...How? No , I must be silent."

Rango squeezed her hand.

"Ask , I will try to answer."

Beans briefly to look at him.

"How did you get in the terrarium , or rather where you lived before?"

Rango thought deeply.

"I hadn't thought about it. I...I...I like that was a memory , but I thought it was a dream. It was a big forest. Very humid. For some reason I feel the humidity. But it was definitely not a city , not a desert." said Rango thoughtfully.

Beans nodded and released his hand.

"Okay." she said and sat up straight with his back to the wall.

Rango was watching her.

"Well, now you know a little more about me. "he said to her.

Beans looked at him. But at this point she covered my mouth to yawn.

"We have a long drive" he said and look at the clock – "About a little less than four hours."

He looked at the Beans.

"You need to sleep. Then it will be harder." he said and stood up.

"What about you ? You need it too." she said.

"Don't worry about me.» - he replied and stared at the road.

* * *

It took about ten minutes. Rango also released a yawn. And rubbed my eyes and looked down at the Beans. His gaze softened. She looked so peaceful lying there leaning back against the wall. Rango sat up slowly beside her. In the light of the street lamps he could see her. Her head was turned in his direction. He was never with her when she slept. Rango struck thoughts. He could tell her what was causing him the pain and horror the whole time. But she was able to calm him down. Rango thoughtfully hand touched her face.

But suddenly she moved. Rango quickly to respond. But Beans managed to grab his hand. She opened her eyes weakly. Rango was afraid she would scream at him. But to his surprise , she smiled gently. Rango smiled in response. Without a word, she turned fully to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Rango has a fever in the body , but he controlled himself. After a moment, he relaxed. Following this impulse, he decided to hugged her. Rango sighed.

"Thanks for come with me, Beans." he said to her and closed his eyes.

* * *

In The Dirt.

Boris was in city hall. It was nearly nine o'clock. At this time Boris was one. He tried to establish a connection. It was not so easy.

"Come on!" he shouted.

Was interference. But something still was heard. The music , the news. But it was unnecessary. Boris was very angry. He's been doing this for a very long time.

He abruptly depart from radio. With a sigh he rubbed his eyes. After that, he look at the antenna. He decided to climb to the top.

At this moment came Doc.

"My God! Mr. Minsky! Get off quickly." he said.

For Boris it was unexpected. He almost fell from the radio , but resist. His eyes fell on Doc.

"Doc , everything is under control."

"I see." - the Doc said and took the bag. -"I need to examine you."

Boris sighed. But he had nothing to do. He got off the radio.

It took about five minutes. Doc to inspect it.

"We're fine." said Doc.

Boris rolled his eyes.

"Thank You Doc. Now I need to make contact."

"Okay. Okay. I was just leaving."

Boris watched as the Doc is going. But then his mind entered a thought.

"Um Doc , can you help me?"

Doc looked up in surprise. Boris cleared his throat.

"Will you help me with the antennas. Just hold them at the right angle."

Doc scratch behind the ear.

"Well, I think I can. But not for long."

"I hope it will not be long. But we have to try."

* * *

"So - so. That's it! Stop!" said Boris, and quickly to jump off the radio and went to regulate it.

For Doc this was obviously not the best posture. He stood on his toes , hands on the top , and the body was curved to the left.

"Mr. Minky...Oh...I can't stand it." said Doc.

"Smaller words, Doc." - briefly replied Boris and listen to the radio.

Boris twitched.

"Wait! Doc don't move!" - said Boris.

Doc's body was shaking but he had to stay. Were the voices.

"Emma?" - said Boris.

Doc looked on top of him and relax a bit.

"Doc! Not moving!"

Doc stood up in his position. Boris to look for better signal. Bam ! Was heard a female voice.

"Fin give me some coffee." said a female voice.

Boris pushed the button on the radio. It was something like the radio that is allowed to communicate.

"Emma? Emma!" - shouted Boris.

"Wait...(rustle)...you hear?" - said a female voice.

Boris shouted louder.

"Emma! It is I, Boris!"

There was a rustle.

"Boris?" - asked a female voice.

"Yes!"

"Oh my God! Fin! Boris alive!"

Were audible tears.

"Boris. I thought you Hughes killed...Oh, God." - said Emma.

"No. No. Honey. I'm alive and I need your help."

"Boris? Damn! I thought you were dead. Where's Eddie? And where the hell are you?" said fin.

"Fin... we... where are we Doc?" - quickly asked Boris.

Doc mumble.

"We? We...OMG! In The Dirt!"

"In the dirt. This is where Las Vegas. Only more to the East. We need your help. You should get what you can. Hughes something to conceive. He just does not give up. He may soon to reach you. Please find help and come to town the Mud. Repeat I in the City of Filth!" - said Boris.

"Dirt? Emma find it on the map! Boris...we understand your message. We know that Hughes to capture a lot of cities. But the residents of these cities to disappear. Especially in your area! We will arrive as we can. Wait! We'll be there!" to say fin.

And then the connection is terminated.

"Fin?" - said Boris.

But nothing. Boris tired to move away from the radio. He sat on the sofa with his head down.

"Wait?" - he quietly said.

"Um...Minski? Can I get down?"

Boris raised his head. Doc was still standing in the same position. He nodded a few times. Doc barely got off the radio and wearily rubbed his neck. He sat down beside Boris. A few seconds they were silent. But the Doc talk.

"And they will come?" he asked.

Boris looked at him.

"Yes. We have to wait. But the question is how long do we wait?"

Doc sighed and squeezed her hand.

"So Hughes is back." he said.

Boris stood up and turned off the radio.

"He came back , but not yet reached us. So we have time to prepare. And now just have to wait. Hope will not be long."

* * *

 **Continued...**


	15. Hard night

**Well here is the sequel! So long... but I try to write. Studying , not enough time. I'll write as soon as I can.**

* * *

The car stopped abruptly. Rango opened his eyes. There was some noise , signals and much more. But it was dark. Rango rubbed his eyes. He heard a man got out of the car and closed it on the alarm , then left.

Rango started to look around. It was dark , but somewhere in the distance a light was burning. Maybe from the lampposts. Rango tried to get up , when suddenly he looked at the Beans. She was still asleep , pressed against him. Rango sighed and gently reached for her shoulder.

"Beans. Beans." - he said softly.

Beans frowned and slowly pulled away from Rango. She slowly opened her eyes. At first she did not understand what was happening. She looked in the direction of Rango. She looked him sleepily.

"We probably arrived. You need to get up." - continued Rango and slowly began to stand up.

Beans rubbed his eyes. Rango stood up. He turned his head toward light and sound. He looked out of the trunk , His eyes widened.

"Can't be." he said.

"What?" asked Beans and slowly stood up.

"You have to see this." - he said and helped her stand up.

Beans stood in the same place where Rango (near the wall of the trunk). She opened her mouth.

Rango and Beans were on the hills "Baldwin". On top of it. Near the human house , which was located in this place. This place was visible Los Angeles , with height. It was night. And the view of Los Angeles was beautiful. It turned out that the light came from the city itself. The city was bright , noisy and huge. The distance was fairly large to city. But while Rango never thought about it , he was glad to see the city again. And so he was glad to see how this city reacted to the Beans. She was surprised.

"Beans , what do you say?" asked Rango with a smile.

Beans trembled a little.

"I don't know what to say." - she said, and looked briefly at Rango , and then to the city. Rango smile disappeared.

"Something wrong?"

"City. It's huge. I mean , it's huge in scale and huge in size. We'll find this guy?"

The beans turned to Rango. Rango thought about it. She was right. Rango thought initially that the car will take him straight to the place -purpose , but it was a mistake. The machine took Rango to the town , but not to the place. And now he has only one objective , is to reach places. But how exactly?

Rango took the bag , he opened it and pulled out a map and placed her on the edge of the trunk , so that the light of the city could cover the map. Beans have decided to join , she slowly looked at the map. Rango something to trace with their fingers. A few minutes he mumbled something , all the time Beans decided not to distract Rango and looked over the city.

"So!" said Rango loud.

Beans shuddered and looked at him.

"We will be able to get to the place we have to go through the center." - the tale of Rango.

"To go? On foot?" - surprised the Beans.

Rango folded the map and put on his backpack.

"No Beans. We to go by car. The only way we can reach the place before dawn." started the Rango and looked at the Beans. – "If we walked , we could hardly reached the place by the morning or even evening. We need to leave now. Follow me , it is very easy to get lost , especially at night." - continued Rango and reached out Beans.

Beans hesitantly took his hand.

"Okay." she said briefly.

"Don't worry , just stay close." said Rango gently.

* * *

Boris sat next to Edie's bed. He nothing more remained to wait the arrival of his wife and friend , Rango with help and... wait when Edie opened her eyes. This was only the first night , it was quiet on the streets and in the office Doc. Doc was sleeping in the room. It was about two hours , Boris open his eyes , he looked at Edie , who was breathing heavily.

Boris took his hand.

"Hold brother , we is not long , soon we will destroy Hughes. Trust me." - Boris spoke firmly , but quietly.

Boris lowered his head. Suddenly was heard some moaning and wheezing. Boris raised his head and saw that Edie was moving his head and that it was trying to say.

Boris hurried and sat down at Edie on the bed. He squeezed his hand.

"Edie?" - said Boris.

Edie just groaned. Boris watched him.

Suddenly one hand went up. Edie said something. Boris stood up.

"Edie ?! It's me Boris. Open your eyes!" - shouted Boris and shake his hand.

Edie lowered her hand and furiously began to shake his head.

"Edie!" - shouted Boris.

Then I heard footsteps. The door swung open.

"What's happening?!" shouted Doc.

He entered the room in his long shirt and walked over to the bed Edie. He pushed Boris off the bed, he , and started touching the neck and head Edie.

"He has a fever. He needs a prick !" - the Doc said and ran after him.

Passed about two minutes. Eddie started to whine and even cry , he clutched his stomach. Boris quickly stroked his head.

"Doc!" - shouted Boris.

"I'm coming. Go. Now..." - said Doc and entered the room.

Boris to retreat. Doc introduced the prick in the arm, Edie and put her wet towel on the head.

"Quietly. Quietly." - said Doc.

Boris watched it. When Doc finished , he watched over reaction Edie. It took a few minutes. Doc sighed. Boris approached him.

"Doc?" he said.

"He began to feel pain is a good sign. But..."

"But , Doc?" - demanded Boris.

"But how it will be enough. The pain may be different. Judging by the size of the wound , the pain can be terrible. Importantly , he handled and controlled himself. In the morning I'll wash and try to impose the new seams. Oh...morning." - Doc said and slowly turned away from Boris and left the room.

Boris was silent. He looked at Edie. He calmed down again. Boris sighed and looked at the ceiling as the sky or God. Boris closed his eyes and started praying very quietly.

Yesterday was a hard day , now this day begins even worse. Boris thought , he lowered his head and sat down beside the bed, Edie. Soon the eyes of Boris closed.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	16. Help or no?

**So the sequel! I hope you will like it. And thanks for the feedback.**

* * *

Rango and Beans away from the car over a long distance. They were walking down a wide road. The road was asphalt , covered lampposts. It was convenient enough that Rango could find the right way to the city.

It was the middle of the night. About two to three hours. But that was not important right now. Rango walked in front holding a map in front of him. Beans constantly looking around. At least the lighting was good enough , but because of the large trees and bushes , the Beans were easy fear.

At one point she stopped. She looked at the bushes. Suddenly there was a sound. Beans for another second stoped , but the rustling became louder. She twitched and quickly looked at Rango and wanted to say something to him. But Rango was far from her . Beans dramatically ran to Rango.

From quick steps Rango looked up from the map and looked back. He sighed.

"Beans , please stay with me. I can't monitor the map and for you." he said and stopped.

Beans came closer and took his hand.

"Rango , there..."

"Beans , we have to hurry. We need to come to the sunrise at our place." - Rango interrupt her and again began to move.

"But most importantly, there was someone in the bushes..." she said and looked around.

Rango not stoped and Beans too.

"Beans are a lot of things moving. Therefore, we should not linger here. In this place. Night. Calm down Beans . I have and you have a weapon if that." - continued Rango and again looked at the map.

The road split in two. Rango stopped and quickly looked at the road , then on the map.

"Um... left." - he said and went to the left.

The beans still held his hand a moment and looked back.

The street became wider. There was the first giant house. Rango smiled , when he looked at the street.

"El Monte..." said Rango.

"What?" asked beans quiet.

Rango grinned.

"We went down. Now there is a way , car... Need to be more alert. And you have to be nimble..."

"Nimble?" - she asked simply.

Suddenly the light blinded them. The car went to meet them.

"Quickly! Run away!" said Rango quickly and dragged the Beans.

They both ran off the road and was on the sidewalk. They both received great shortness of breath.

"Be nimble...(sigh) , now I understand." - said Beans panting -"Rango , but how do we get ..." she paused remembering the word.

"Car?"

"Yes, a car what kind of car do we need?" - continued Beans.

Rango opened the map and looked at it. He walked over to the Beans and showed her the place. Beans eyes widened.

"Yes. We still have a lot to go. But our goal is West Hollywood." said Rango and indicated on the map. -" And now we're here." - Rango pointed to El-Monte.

"Yeah , not close." Beans said thoughtfully. "God..."

"What ? What is it?" said quickly Rango and put the card in the pocket of a backpack.

He approached the Beans. She crossed her arms.

"What?" said Rango again.

"I don't understand how you lived here. It is very ..."

"It's hard. Noisy. And all huge . I understand you." - interrupt Rango.

Beans looked at him. Rango could see the fear in her expression.

"I lived as a pet and not a stray animal. It's not the same thing. And now stay close to me. We get to our place." he said quietly and came closer to her.

Beans nodded several times. Rango dared to step up and hugged her.

But it didn't last long. Suddenly again heard a rustling. Rango and Beans have heard. Beans wanted to get away , but Rango was not released.

"Wait. "said Rango and to get weapons.

Beans understood his intentions and did not move. The rustling came louder. Rango has strengthened his grip on the weapon and Beans. The rustling stopped. It took about a minute. Rango exhale and loosen my grip.

"It seems..." said Rango quiet. "It's gone."

Beans to pull away from him and looked over at the bushes.

"We need to go." - she said quietly.

Rango nodded slowly still looking at the bushes. They were about to leave when suddenly heard a loud enough whisper. Rango to react quickly. He closed the Beans themselves and shot into the bushes.

"Ouch! Ouch!" - came a voice from the bushes.

* * *

Beans took the weapon out of the backpack Rango and aimed at the bushes. Rango as well.

"Come out or we will not be responsible, again !" - Rango to shoot into the air.

"Hey...Hey! Okay , I will!" - said the voice.

It was a male voice more like a teenager.

There was a sound. Beans and Rango didn't let go of the weapon. Abruptly from behind the bushes jumped the dog. She pursed her paw.

"It seems you small and helpless , but it was not so..." - said the dog.

"What do you need?" asked Rango quickly.

"I wanted to help you."

"We don't need help." said Beans strictly.

"Yes. And we are not helpless!" - replied Rango.

"You are not helpless? (laughter). In this city you have no chance. I want to help you." said dog just.

"We don't need help." said the louder Beans.

"Wait, Beans. Why would you help us?" said Rango.

The dog sat on the sidewalk.

"Well the fact that you smell like old rubber , gunpowder , lead and hay. I thought you were from some old village or ranch. And in this town do not like visitors. This first..." began the dog.

"Let's say. But why do you help? We're in a hurry , we need a specific answer." said Rango and Beans nod and still holding a weapon.

The dog sighed.

"The fact that I was lost. One of my memories I remember the smell of my master. He smelled something but the same as you. So I wanted to ask you where are you from? and one to offer assistance? "

"Possible, but what kind of help?" said Rango.

"Rango no." said the Beans and looked at him, still keeping the sight on him. -"We don't need his help."

Rango wanted to say something , but the dog must be interrupted.

"You newcomers. You are not welcome here. You have not met these street animals. They are not happy. I offer you my protection , and I can take the role of conductor. You need on West Hollywood? There I live. I'll help you get there."

"How do you know where we're going?" asked Rango.

Beans rolled her eyes.

"Rango he was listening." - she replied.

The dog scratched his ear (from fleas).

"Yes , I overheard your conversation... Sorry. But you must believe me. You won't have a chance. With me you will feel better." he said.

Rango thought. Beans to notice. Chameleon to approach her.

"Rango no. We don't know he ." beginning the Beans.

"We need to talk." said Rango the dog.

The dog nod. Rango Beans to take away for conversation.

"Rango..." - a warning said Beans.

"Beans and suddenly it's luck. With him will be easier." said Rango quiet.

"Rango."

"We can get before dawn. And there's his house."

"Rango! No. And suddenly he's lying!"

"Beans are easy... or maybe not?"

Beans stepped back.

"Do what you want. "she said and pulled away completely.

Rango sighed. He turned to the dog.

"Well...we agree. You really help?" said Rango.

The dog stood up and a friendly shake of the tail.

"Yes. I swear loyalty to dogs."

"Even if we are not able to find you a host?"

The dog pinned his ears.

"Well... anyway , we should test it."

Rango nodded.

"Then take us to West Hollywood."

The dog sniffed the air.

"We need to go now. While a flock of Baron did not come." he said.

"A Flock Of Baron?" asked Rango.

"Yes." - replied the dog and lay down beside Rango. - "Now sit down on me."

"Sitting astride on you ?!" - surprised Rango.

"It'll be faster." - replied the dog.

Rango chuckled. Riding the dog he had for the first time. Rango was about to sit down , as he remembered the Beans. He looked at her. She stood with weapons in hand and watched Rango. Rango extended his hand. Beans looked at the dog. The dog smiled and wink at her. Beans grunted. She had no choice. She ignored the help, Rango and independently sat on the dog. Rango sighed and sat on the dog too.

The dog stood up abruptly. Rango and Beans clung to the dog's wool.

"Hold on. We will get there soon." - said the dog and prepared.-"And by the way my name is Max."

Max is the dog of the German shepherd breed. Has a funny voice. Like his age like a young dog. With a brown collar on the neck.

* * *

 **Find out what happens next soon. Continued…**


	17. Silence or death?

**And here is the sequel. I think you will like and will not be too dark.**

* * *

It was late at night in the Mojave desert. A huge moon hung over the horizon. It was a fairly cool night , but quiet. Maybe a quiet in the place where was a den Hughes. No one could came near his lair. Each stranger first , he will be captured , which will lead to a conversation about "Why are you here? What do you want?". This deals David. But the fate of strangers was decided Hughes. He didn't show the light to strangers and only spoke through David. Hughes feared that every stranger can ruin his plans. So David the conversation with strangers. If strangers offer a serious danger , he will be shot. But if it was an "accident" , be he man or woman , put into the chamber for workers.

But now not about it. The night was quiet and safe in this den. Everyone was asleep except the night security... Bill. Bill didn't sleep , unlike Kinski , Chorizo and the Stump , that was lying on the ground cover old cardboard boxes. Bill was at a distance from them. He sat next to iron pipes. He sat leaning on the pipe and was Smoking a cigar. Bill looked at the guards that were on wooden structures , something similar to a bridge that was high enough and was divided into three "bridge". Each had two guards , who was holding in his hand an oil lamp and a gun. They followed the inner part of the cave.

"Can't get out." - bill said quietly and blew smoke from his mouth.

So ,security was also and outside the den. Escape is pointless. And is it necessary?

Bill didn't want to escape.

He extinguished the cigar and stood up. He went around the corner of the iron pipes. He looked in the direction of the Hughes office , or rather on the road that leads to it. The situation could give him to go to the office , But then again there were two guards , near the road that leads to the second way to Hughes office.

Bill swore and slammed his fist on the pipes. Because of this there was a lot of noise. The guards that stood at the entrance to Hughes office , quickly drew attention to it and went to the side of the Bill.

Security came quickly and began to inspect the pipe. Surprisingly the bill wasn't there. The guard went to look further into the side of Kinski , Stump and Chorizo who slept a deep sleep.

"Maybe it's the rope?" said one of the guards.

The second shrugged.

Bill was not in this place , now. It was a chance. Chance to break into Hughes office. Bill did not miss the opportunity.

When the guards began to move quickly in one direction to the bill immediately ran away and went around the pipe with the other hand. So he was able to distract the guards. It turned out according to plan , but it was a great opportunity not to get caught.

Bill rose to the office of Hughes. It was quite dark. Only one torch was burning before the door of Hughes's office. Bill went to the door. He looked around. All was quiet. Bill turned back and leaned against the door. He was listening to. It wasn't so long , but still it was quiet.

Bill stepped back from the door and looked at her.

What Bill to think , no one knew , not even Kinski , Chorizo and Stump. Bill stood firmly , his hands were on the sides.

"The time will come Hughes. I need to know what you're doing." said bill severely.

He leaned his hands to the door handles and pulled. Surprisingly the door was not closed. Bill reduced his grip and continued to open the door. When finally the door opened so that the bill could go , he stopped and poked his head inside.

No one was there. There was only the crackling fire in the fireplace. Bill took a chance and went. He closed the door. He noticed the latch , he took and locked the door so no one disturbed him , well, or so bill had a chance where or whether to hide. Next silent steps he reached the middle of the office. He stopped in front of another room , which was in this office. It was a meeting room. Was round table. On the table was paper and a lot of threads.

Bill became interested in it. He looked around , again no one was and besides, he remembered that he locked the door. Bill sighed and quietly went to the room. Red was the color of the light emanating from the lamp which is covered in red cloth. Bill took her to get a better look at the paper.

When the light illuminated the room , bill noticed that the paper was blueprints and map of the Mojave (close-up). On the papers were threads that were bonded in the form of the system trajectory. Bill carefully examined the paper. And here he took a familiar document and map. Bill's eyes widened.

Suddenly the lights went out in the room. Bill flinched , but didn't move when he saw a familiar figure shadow. It was Hughes.

Bill dropped the paper and clenched his hands into fists when he heard hissing. Bill flinched when he noticed what part of the body Hughes tries to grab his body. Bill squinted his eyes when he felt the breath of the snake , the back of the back.

"It was a stupid idea son. Very , very stupid..." he hissed Hughes.

Bill screamed to himself. As Hughes got into office? After all, the bill to close the door on the latch. From here Hughes? If he was here when the bill came?

Bill didn't know the answers to these questions. Now his thoughts were only for mercy.

Hughes pulled away from him and turned his head opposite the bill of the face. The eyes of bill were still closed. Hughes watched him , then his eyes fell on the papers that were in the hands of bill. Hughes laughed hoarsely.

"Are you familiar with these papers , right? Of course... " hissed Hughes.

Bill opened his eyes , immediately his eyes met with the eyes of Hughes. Bill gulped , Hughes continued...

"I know all about you and your friends and it it . I also worked with this turtle... until I was driven to jail. But now I plan to continue this plan , though in a very different way... But about this plan you know and you ... This means that I have a problem..."

Bill again squinted his eyes and started praying , when Hughes squeezed it a little."

I don't want trouble William..." continued Hughes.

At this point, bill opened his eyes. Hughes brought him.

"What am I to do with you. Your suggestion?" said Hughes firmly.

"Don't kill me." - bill said quickly.

Hughes abruptly pulled away from him and laughed out loud. Bill was not amused , he said it pleadingly. Soon Hughes calmed down.

"If I kill you , then I have to explain to your friends where you are. It will be another problem. Of course I could have killed your friends too , but I need you. And all."

Bill exhaled deeply.

"But that doesn't mean I so just let go you ."

Bill strained again. Hughes released him and walked to the other end of the table.

"You wanted to know. Well I'll tell you , but just what should you know. But now... now you're not just working for me , you knew about the plan , in the upper layer... And no more. But you have to be silent!...But if you say anything then... " continued Hughes and pointed to the wall.

Bill looked. His eyes widened and he moved a few steps back.

On the wall were the skeletons of other animals.

"If anything , you would go into my collection of traitors." said Hughes firmly.

Bill lowered his head. He had only one thought - "It was a stupid idea come here."

* * *

 **Continued...**


	18. Night problems

**Well here is the sequel. The next Chapter fast. I started to write.**

* * *

It was noisy. The sounds of cars , buildings , people and many more. Large building , which begins to feel dizzy. Everywhere one big fuss , even at two in the night . This is Los Angeles.

But still a "City night lights". Bright and beautiful. Incredibly large and noisy. Los Angeles...

But now was not the time to look at beauty. Quick steps , sometimes big jumps , Max bear Rango and Beans. It wasn't the best trip. Everywhere you need to be alert. And on the tour no time . Although Rango would not have refused it , but he was silent and with open mouth looked at the city. Old memories gripped him. Unlike Beans. She watched , but she was more interested in people. She had never seen them so close and in such numbers. Cars , motorcycles , huge buildings , big trees (some streets) , very loud sounds of machinery and other signals. Compared with all this, she felt some fear or insecurity. But she hid it.

Suddenly Max stopped and went trotting. They turned and before them was the railroad. Soon they came to the station and were on the street "Union station".

"It will be shorter. We will go that way." - Max said - "How are you? You don't get carsick?"

"It's all right." replied Rango more happily and looked at the beauty of the city incessantly.

They walked for a few minutes . Soon they came to the street "Wilshire Boulevard". Max increased the pace.

"It now remains to go straight. Let's go through the lanes. It takes about an hour and we'll get to the place. If we don't have problems..." said Max , but the last sentence was said quieter.

"Problems?" said Beans.

Beans to hear the phrase of max as she sat closer to his head. Rango was distracted and focused on the response of max. Max lowered the ears.

"Well, if I will not notice... that is , if they will not notice me..." started Max.

"It's the same thing!"- Beans protested loudly.

Rango put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hush Beans." he said.

"Rango , why did you listen to the stranger." - she said and turned sideways to Rango.

Rango wanted to answer , but Max was first.

"No. It's not about you at all. I just have ... friends ... my friends , but now, everything became hard. How so. But you have nothing to worry about. Trust me." - Max said quickly and went on running. "Hold on. We need to accelerate."

* * *

Bill closed the door of Hughes's office. He walked with his head down , hands in his pockets. He was angry. But he had nothing to do with Hughes. This old man snake was crazy. Bill wouldn't have a chance to win it then. And now he's just silent , thinking, and regret. What the hell, curiosity got up!? But can't help it.

Bill walked down the tunnel down. Soon he went to the iron pipes. The guards were in a different place , so the bill did not receive additional problems. He went to the place where Kinski , Chorizo and Stump slept. Bill sat down in his seat and folded his arms.

What happened to him now he had no right to talk to his gang. Hughes threatened him , if he says something , then it will become part of his collection. Bill clenched his fists when he remembered the skull , which hung at the Hughes office. Hughes to tell him about the plan . Namely, the upper part of the plan...

* * *

 _"I know you when I worked at John. This old man lived a lot and saw a lot , but never learned to hide their plans..." said the Hughes and got out of the closet the wooden box and set it on the table._

 _Bill's eyes widened from the fact that Hughes knows all about John and his plans. Is John and Hughes to work together? Bill did not ask a question , and just listened._

 _Hughes to open the box and saw a strange piece of metal , with a size similar to a key. But it was just a piece of metal with a strange symbol._ _Hughes handed him the metal plate._

 _"You work for me now..." - Hughes hissed hoarsely and began to cough heavily._

 _Bill looked at the metal plate , on it was depicted a skull. Hughes smiled when bill put his hand to the metal plate . But Bill stopped and looked at Hughes._

 _"You will bring me something . I'll tell you where to go , whom to go and what to go. The metal plate take , the morning will give her to David. And there he knows what to do..." said Hughes._

 _Bill dared to take a metal plate and put it in his pocket._

 _Hughes turned back to him._

 _"Now listen to me carefully..."_

* * *

Bill took the metal plate out of his pocket and watched her. It was the usual , but still had a mystery. Bill hid it , as someone began to move. It was the Stump that held her toy. Bill angrily sighed , but then he remembered another conversation with Hughes... Bill went on to recall that plan. And what it'll cost him...

* * *

 _"Is that all plan ?" - bill said briefly._

 _"Almost." - Hughes turned to him. "What are you gonna do, your friends should not know. It should know just you and me and someone else. If there is a misfire with the premise and you suddenly want to escape , the moment when you are not here , to suffer in the first place your stupid cronies , not you. To you I will get , after them when their heads will be on this wall." - Hughes laughed viciously._

 _Bill growled._

* * *

Bill growls. He had nothing to do but to listen to Hughes.

Bill sighed. A few seconds he watched the guard , but soon his eyes closed.

"Morning..." he stuttered and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A little less than usual , but I need to think through the steps about Bad Bill.**

 **Continued...**


	19. Demand exceeds

**I think that I finish this Chapter on Thursday. But alas I was it was not - time . I hope I have not disappoint... If that sorry. Here is the continuation...**

* * *

"Max, what's going on?" - asked Rango and was holding his holding hat while and holding a dog.

Max didn't answer. He silently ran and looked around. On the way Max managed to knock down people, but it doesn't hurt Rango and Beans, most of the people suffered.

"Be careful!"

"Stupid dog!"

Distributed voice to address Max, but he wasn't paying attention. At last they reached a railroad, and Max picked up speed and to run faster through the whole railroad. They got to "Wilshire Boulevard". Max breathing hard, stopped near the Parking lot with cars. Max walked over to the grass and fell down on her stomach.

"Sorry," he said, panting and tongue hanging out.

"What's gotten into you?" firmly asked Beans, and jumped off him.

"Yes." said Rango , and dismount.

Max pinned his ears. His breathing returned to normal. But he didn't want to talk.

Beans stood with arms crossed, and she didn't like silence. She pushed Rango elbow. Rango flinched, but he caught sight Beans and understood.

"Max?" - demanded Rango.

Max sighed.

"Okay." he began and sat down. - "Every district has a gang of stray dogs. And they have their own laws. I live in one of the territories. Of course, it's not free. I used to give them anything in return - bones, food or lodging, but that time has passed..."

"Time has passed?" said Rango.

"Yes. I stopped to pay them. And now they're after me."

"That is easier for you to be on the run , rather than to pay?" asked Rango again.

"It's easier. These bums don't know the word "norm"." - said Max.

"It doesn't make sense." said Beans.

Max looked at her.

"Yes? What do you suggest?!" - he asked loudly.

Beans lowered his hands and looked fiercely at the dog. (she did not like the tone of voice). Rango flinched and walked over to the Beans. But she pushed him easily.

"For example, you can leave this city and find his master or even to start a new life!" - she replied firmly.

"It's not easy!" replied Max as loudly and stood up, but after a few seconds he calmed down and sat back on the grass. "You think I haven't tried? You're wrong. These dogs seem to have warned other stray dogs. And I can't get out. Over there was an option to sail on the ship. But they was waiting for me there."

All silenced. Beans again folded his arms, and not spoke. Rango also sighed quietly. At this point Max is down.

"Come on, we left..." he said , but suddenly there was a howl.

"What was that?" asked Rango.

Max didn't believe.

"Come on!" he said.

Rango and Beans quickly get on it . Max wanted to flee , when suddenly from the corner of the building came the three dogs. Max growled and slowly stepped back until his legs touched the car.

"How long you've been running from us. Maxi. But it won't happen again." said the grey dog is quite a firm voice.

Due to the street posts you could see that the dog was three. And they were very dangerous or even mad.

Max pinned his ears, but still growled. At this point, Rango grabbed the Beans for her safety. The beans also did not seem to notice this and just watched what will happen next.

"You owe us." said the other black and brown dog , larger size.

"I you should not, I just want to get out of town. Let me go!" - max said more firmly, but his fear was stronger.

Suddenly from the bushes sprang the dog, quite bald with small scraps of wool. She was small like a Chihuahua.

"Look, master! Maxi found himself a little friends." said this dog more squeaky and obnoxious voice. Chihuahua came to see these little creatures, but Max growled at him. Chihuahua retreated.

"Shut Up Squeak." said a grey dog, and came closer to the side of Max. "So even a new tramp. What means even more demand for the issuance of payment... Give me everything you have!" - he growled.

Max growled louder. Suddenly, from two sides the dogs began to surround him. Max stopped, growled, and began to look around.

"Don't be stupid Max. Pay and we fall behind until next month." - continued gray dog.

Max continued to look until he took fell on a van car. This car was supposed to leave. Max pricked up his ears. He slightly turned to Rango and Beans.

"Hold on tight." - he hissed.

Rango and Beans slowly nodded. Rango was still holding the Beans, and now his grip was strong, but the Beans are still not to be noticed.

"Max I can't hear you!" said the gray dog.

Max grinned.

"I don't what to talk about with you Ronaldo." - said Max.

Abruptly he moved forward. Dog Ronaldo wanted to grab Max, but Max was smart, he dodged it's bite and cleverly jumped on the roof of a small car. So he jumped with her.

"After him!"

"After him!"

Screaming tramp.

The van with the car started. Max speed. Suddenly the car wrap to the left. Max tried to do the same. It was cutting a turn, but he was able to wrap up, unlike the vagrants. The asphalt was slippery , which led to the fact that the tramp crashed into the trash cans.

Max smiled more and picked up speed. The attempt was successful, and Max was able sprugnoli in the van .

* * *

Max took a breath and quickly looked at the road. There was no pursuit. He sighed with relief. Suddenly he remembered about Rango and Beans and sharply looked at back. He again sighed quietly.

"I'm glad you to stay . " - Max said with a grin and looked at them.

Although Max was a little excited, but the expression on the faces of Rango and Beans quickly changed it. They were in shock. Max became more serious, he cleared his throat.

"Sorry again." he continued.

"Max, I hope no more surprises. Or would you rather us just say in advance." said Rango.

Max nodded a few times and stared at the road.

Rango sighed. Meanwhile, the Beans looked at Rango. Rango not to notice it for a few moments, he to consider the van. But soon, when he had finished, his eyes fell on the Beans.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you , please , let me go." - she said quietly.

Rango looked at her hand that was still holding around the waist Beans. Rango quickly lower your hand , away.

"I'm Sorry Beans." he said quickly and blushed slightly.

She just chuckled and looked to the side of the road. Rango scratch a nape and did the same. And here he thought.

"Max, where are we going?" he asked.

Max looked sharply at them.

"I didn't say? Oh, don't worry. This machine we'll take you directly to the "Pirate speech" . This will be the place where you should be. And then I'll show you where to go, unless of course you ask." - said Max.

"The pirate speech ? This is interesting..." said Rango with a grin.

Beans rolled her eyes.

"Only to me it lacked , to you still play role pirate ... " she said.

Max grinned. For a second, the Beans realized that caught sight of Rango. He squinted his eyes.

"What? It is true ." she replied and slightly smiled.

Rango softened the look.

"Okay. You may be right. We will have no speech ." he said and began to pull the map out of the backpack. - "Max? And you will accidentally don't know Falcon , Morgan?"

"Falcon?" - said the Beans loudly.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	20. The test of loyalty

**Hello! Oh I haven't updated the story. Now it's time. I tried. And I have to say that tomorrow will continue! )**

 **Maybe the head a little. But I'm trying to write quickly.** **Now.**

* * *

"Rango, you crazy?" - said Beans.

"Beans, Boris said , what Morgan to help us. And even if it is a Falcon " replied Rango gently.

Max, Rango and Beans were still driving in a van. They had not long to your destination , but during this time the Beans were obviously outraged by the fact , that they are coming to the Falcon. Rango respectively tried to calm her down. Max didn't to intervene in it. He believed that this case was personal between the two lizards. So Max sat in the corner near the exit of the van. Rango and Beans were in the center of the van.

"You're Boris said? Oh my God..." said Beans with a tired sigh, and turned to Rango.

"Yes" said Rango briefly.

Beans put hands at sides and with a sigh he let go of his head.

"Beans?" said Rango and slowly approached her.

Max looked out of the van, not to interfere with these lizards. Finally, Rango came to Beans. Beans raised his head and looked at Rango. Her hands crossed on the chest.

"Judge for yourself. Boris is a stranger to you and me, and you're helping him. You have such a character. Of course you saved him and he owes you a life. But ... Rango so you still believe this stranger Boris?!" - early Beans strictly.

Rango thought , but did not interrupted.

"Boris told you to go for help. But how do you know it's not a prank?" - continued Beans.

But Rango broke , he didn't want to listen.

"Stop. What you want to say? I talked to Boris , he was telling the truth. Hughes came back. And even the Doc knows this type," he said.

"Yes. Hughes that is true, but is there any truth in the fact that Hughes is on the loose? What if Boris is our enemy? What if Morgan is the enemy?Morgan Falcon. Predator!" - continued Beans softer - "I don't know how you believe in it, Rango. Do you even believe this dog..."

Max looked at the Beans and pursed his ears. The beans gave it a glance.

"I'm sorry Max , but it's true . We barely know you ..." Beans sighed and returned to Rango "is Simply not always a stranger - is a friend , think about it."

Max nodded quietly and turned away. Beans paused and turned away from Rango.

Rango stood and listened to the words of Beans. What if I am? Rango shook his head.

"No" - he said.

The beans turned. Max twitched his ear , but didn't look.

"What?" said Beans just.

"No , Boris, do not lie. If he was lying , then I am sure he would have captured the city and did not so much invent , just to grab our little town , Beans! Boris himself would have left this city. But I talked to him , he delegated the task to me!" said Rango more confident.

Beans said nothing and waited for Rango will say next. Rango turned back to her and briefly looked at her.

"I'm sorry Beans , but at this point I think you're wrong. In any case, in this moment," replied Rango briefly and walked towards Max.

Beans looked down , but soon chuckled with disappointment.

* * *

Rango tried to climb the wall of the van. He successfully did it. Rango sat down near Max and also started to look at the road. Briefly Rango looked at Beans , he saw that she sat with her back to the van and buried head to her knees. Rango sighed. Max would attention to it.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

Rango frowned.

"Yes. Just a slight misunderstanding." replied Rango just.

"Well, it was noticeable." - said Max.

Rango nodded thoughtfully.

"You know , she's worried about you." - Max said quietly and looked at Rango.

Rango looked at him.

"This lizard. Beans , right? You have to understand her feeling now. You did not come here by accident. You have a job. And this job in such a big city. Can't you see that she is afraid? After all, her face and her behavior and many other characteristics - it is her fear , in this city , maybe I'm wrong..." continued Max.

"She's actually never seen such places. Such towns." interrupted Rango quiet.

Max's ears twitched.

"Really?"

"Yes," said Rango, and again stared at the road.

Max sighed.

"In your place I would calmly talk to her about everything."

"Max this is hard. I'm trying , but she doesn't want to trust me. Damn..." said Rango.

"I wonder if she always doesn't trust you or just now?" asked Max more simple.

Rango wanted to say something , but thought. Max notice. Rango scratched his head.

"And she's right about naivety to strangers . I would not dare to trust the first comer. But , I'm certainly not versed in this... But I think you should talk to her. Try everything in detail to tell her. To calm her down," replied Max.

Rango nodded .

"Yes, you're right. I'll do it," he said thoughtfully.

"I'm glad. But not now , we have already arrived , sit on me," Max said quickly.

* * *

 **Continued…**


	21. Night Mojave

**Well here is the sequel. I think you'll like. I plunge into the details again.** **If you like details , let me know!)**

* * *

"Hey! Get up!"

Came a male voice. Bill winced , but opened his eyes.

"Get up!"

Again came the voice , bill growled. Suddenly someone slapped bill on the back foot. Bill immediately jerked and with a cry began waving his arms.

There was a laugh.

"Seems sleeping beauty is awake"

Bill noticed that before him stood David, and two animals. It was beaver ( medium growth) and the lizard ( growth almost as much as Bill , but much larger. This lizard were one breed as Bill. ) They both stood with arms crossed and laughing , but not David.

"Get up. We have to go." said David and the laughter stopped.

Bill angrily stood up. But he had no right either to say. He looked around and noticed that the gang there.

"Where is my gang?" - asked bill briefly.

"Do the job" replied David.

Bill straightened his shirt and pants. It was very slowly , David began to get angry. Bill drew attention to the clock that was on the arm of beaver.

"At this hour?" - suddenly asked bill.

"Yes. Go faster!" - demanded David.

Bill snorted and walked forward , to follow him was David and the others.

* * *

It took a few minutes until bill and the others approached the wagon with a wild boar. Bill was shaken when she noticed - Hawk . Hawk was with the muzzle , on the neck was wearing a strange - collar. But bill didn't when it was looking at. He just stood and did a slow backward steps.

Suddenly bill felt a jolt from behind.

"Enough fear , he can't hurt you" said beaver.

Bill frowned , but then looked over to hawk , who began to flap their wings. Bill grabbed the gun from the lizard (not Bill) , which was in pants and he aimed for the hawk.

"What are you doing?!" - shouted the lizard and zamahnulsja on the Bill.

David quickly stopped the lizard.

"Stop it!" - he said and went to Bill.

David abruptly took the gun from Bill. Bill growled.

"I'm not going to work with hawk." Bill said

"You can't decide! You chose the fate of last night." said David loudly.

Silence. Bill remembered what happened last night. Bill started to look around and noticed how few guards began to talk amongst themselves. David also noticed.

"Enough ears to warm and get to work!" - he shouted.

The guards immediately listened to it. David pulled away from Bill and went to the wagon.

"Going on the wagon. Matthew! Sit down at the hawk." - said David.

Matthew - this was the same lizard. He was dressed in a torn t-shirt and jeans with black boots. He was wearing a black hat.

"And you , Jose , go on roadrunner. "said David and sat down at the cart.

Jose is the beaver. Dressed in overalls , no shirts and hats. Gray boots.

Jose and Matthew nodded. Bill was still standing in the same place. Bill narrowed his eyes when Matthew was coming in his direction. When he reached bill , then stopped.

"Once again you touch my gun , I'll fucking bury you." he said.

"Matthew! Leave the talk for later!"

The lizard went on his way. Bill just snorted. He was not afraid of this lizard. They were the same breed and Matthew was more than a Bill. No. Bill wasn't afraid of him. He just looked at the trail of Matthew.

"Bill take the wheel now!" - shouted David.

Bill looked at the cart , where he sat, David. Then the boar. Bill just sighed and went to the cart.

* * *

It took a while , a cart with bill and David left the cave. Bill was glad to feel fresh , clean and cool air. But the shadow of a hawk that flew over it , quickly destroy this sense of "fun". Bill snorted , when the hawk flew far enough away from them and continued on his way. Soon he heard the steps of a bird , it's Jose. He sped forward.

"Follow him." - said David.

David sat in the trailer.

Bill and David are not talking. And what they speak? All that did, bill is watching the road and plunged in thought.

He recalled the words of Hughes. He remembered that he made a stupid mistake. But it did not return. And now he is a slave. He made himself a slave.

Bill stamped his foot.

"Is everything okay?" - suddenly David asked.

Bill rolled his eyes and just mumbled that everything is fine. But it wasn't. This was the exact same error... Back in the day when bill decided to partner with Hughes. And to do all these deals. And again- it is impossible to return .

Bill felt fear. Now he's not even a gang. Now he is alone and also under the eye of Hughes.

"Shit!" - hissed bill.

"If you're okay then , maybe shut your mouth and stop freaking out!" said David firmly.

Bill growled. But there was no time to think. He noticed how far away were visible signals. If someone makes a mirror or flashlight. Bill squinted. David jumped the fence and sat down next to bill.

"We're almost there. Blurt out one word , I will personally kill you. Try to escape , the hawk eats you! Look, what I'm going to say. No questions asked. Do you understand? - said David.

Bill just growled.

"Do you understand? son of a bitch..." repeated David.

"Yes," bill said simply.

Bill didn't care that David is screaming. But David's stubbornness caused the rage. David hated Bill.

* * *

Boris groaned from the headache. He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes fell on the clock that hung in the office Doc. It was about four o'clock in the morning. Boris tried to stand up. But dizziness forced him to sit on the bed. He grabbed his head with a groan. But he took all the forces and tried to get up. He rested his hands on the wall. Slowly he looked at Edie. He sighed heavily.

"Only you sleep this night , brother." he said.

Boris continued to go hands describe , and here he reached the door of the office Doc. Boris was surprised when I noticed that the Dock doesn't sleep. A light was burning. He opened the door and entered. No one was there.

Boris slowly walked in and looked around the room. Suddenly the door quickly opened. Doc went with a light melody. His eyes widened when he noticed that Boris was not asleep. He paused.

"Mr. Minsky? Why don't you sleep?" - Doc said and went to the office.

"Oh , my head hurts." - said Boris, simply.

"A migraine? Well I'll give you the cure."

Doc went to the table and quickly took out a pill and a glass. Then he poured a glass of water. Filed by Boris.

Boris nodded gratefully. A few seconds they were silent. Boris drank and sighed and gave the glass Doc .

"I see you had fun , Doc. ?" - said Boris.

Doc Hurried.

"No. No. I just...well..."

Doc tucked his ear.

"Doc?" - demanded Boris.

"Well...I just couldn't resist. I was in the city hall, heard the sound. I decided to check. And there in that box was music. Such music I never heard . I tried to turn it off. But I couldn't. But I could make a quieter sound."

Boris listened attentively. But he wasn't angry.

"Well, I'll deal with it later. I hope you didn't break anything." said Boris, and went into the room.

"I hope so too..." said Doc quietly.

Doc followed Boris. He stood at the entrance to the room. Warm light illuminated the bed of Edie and it. Boris sighed. Doc put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to believe," said the Doc and pulled away from Boris. "I want to rest. So I need to turn off the lights."

"All Right, Doc." - said Boris.

Boris came into the room and sat down across from Edie. He stared at him. So long that the wall could be heard snoring Doc. Boris lowered his head.

"Eddie...Eddie...Eddie..." he said.

Boris raised his head. He closed his eyes his hands. Then he again released his head and folded his hands. He began praying.

But it was all to no avail. Boris was angry.

"My God, when this is all over!" he cried and fell at the feet of the Edie...Edie! Edie... Wake up brother...Wake up!..."

Boris began to cry.

But a light hand touched his back. Boris looked up. His eyes widened.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	22. Сonflicting emotions

**Hi , here is the sequel! This is a big Chapter. I hope you will like it.** **I wrote in detail. Next Chapter coming soon!**

* * *

The car stopped. Suddenly the car came a man. Max wanted to run , but the man was the first. Max lie down, Rango and Beans sat on him quickly. The man started to open the trunk of the car.

"Hang in there" said Max.

He abruptly pulled away , Rango barely kept my backpack. The man retreated a few steps as the dog jumped at him. Then abruptly jump back and run away. The man fell from the attack. Of course then he said many bad words to Max , but Max was already far away.

Max ran through the bushes and trees , on the lawns and jumping over the pool of houses. They were a little further "West Hollywood". It was the "Beverly hills". A rich area and fairly quiet. Max ran to the nearest car Park and hid behind one of the machines. He was breathing heavily.

"Well... we're here" he said and lay down.

Rango went down. He turned to help the Beans , but she ignored his assistance, and descended independently . Rango had no choice but "sigh" . Rango could not do otherwise. He had to believe Boris...Max. Of course , Beans right , the Falcon is the predator and who knows how he'll react. But there is no choice. They are close to the target.

"You said you know where Morgan is" started Rango and walked over to the dog's face.

Max raised his head and looked at the chameleon top down.

"I know that guy. Know where he usually is. But I never saw him again. I can show you where he usually is." - said Max.

Rango thought. The situation of Morgan became more and more dangerous. Max doesn't know Morgan is friend or foe? Rango gaze became serious , he glared Beans , but she just stood and stared at the street. Rango sighed quickly and looked at Max.

"Okay , lead us." he said briefly, and took out the card (for validation) - "We need in "West Hollywood" , and we are in the "Beverly hills... So...stop..."

Max nodded.

"Here, you're wrong. Morgan moved location. The last time he was seen here. So we're very close." - said Max, - "Send..."

Rango folded the map and nodded. Unlike Beans , Rango believed Max. He easily agreed with him. And the Beans... She remained silent. She had an objection. But she decided that she better not say anything. Although deep down, she sensed something was wrong.

* * *

It was short lived, as Max approached the building. It was not very tall , not so huge , but for lizards, he seemed really great . Surrounded by this building there were a lot of houses. But it didn't matter. Max stopped near the pipe and stairs (behind the building).

"You'll have to climb to the top." - he said and and lie down , Rango and Beans go down with him.

"Upstairs?" - surprised Rango and looked up - "But how?"

"Up the stairs. I would himself to get there , but alas, I do not know how to climb." replied Max with a grin.

Rango and Beans think. They both looked at the top. Yes, for lizards it was impossible. Rango looked at the staircase he walked up to her and thought.

A few seconds he thought to climb , but soon the idea came into his head. True, this idea would be very bad for the Beans. Rango knew this and it didn't stop it.

"Hmm..." he said a little smile - "Well, I can handle it ."

Rango pulled out of the backpack and gun belt with bullets (for security) . He also put an extra rope (to descend).

"What?" said Beans and approached him - "Might be worth thinking about? And preferably... together"

"There is no other entrance. I have a plan , but..." - started the Rango and stopped. He scratch head.

"But?" asked Beans pretty strictly.

Rango sighed.

"But it's better to do only I am one, Beans. I want you to stay." started Rango more firmly.

Beans frowned , she wanted to say something , but Rango stopped her.

"This is not negotiable. I go to Morgan , alone. Who knows , maybe it really is dangerous , the Beans. from Morgan's easier to run - one , but if you come with me , I have to protect you, Beans. And my aim will be to save you , not me." - continued Rango strictly.

Beans stood in silence. She knew what Rango was right... But... She sighed and looked up. Rose gentle breeze that caused the noise and palm trees. Rango also looked up and immediately walked away from the Beans . Long Rango was not silent. He looked at Max.

"Max." started Rango.

Max stood up and listened carefully.

"Give me a boost"

"What?" said Beans are very quiet "R-Rango..."

Max walked over and did as he said Rango. Beans wanted to grab Rango's hand but did not. Rango to get on dog. Max stood on two legs. Rango shook the rope around himself and climbed on Max's head.

"Rango , come down!" – suddenly shouted the Beans.

Rango jumped. The beans gave out a quiet sound of "shock" . But Rango clung to the ladder. It was quite a handy ladder Rango could it to climb.

Rango looked down.

"Don't worry Beans. Everything is fine." said he had a little smile.

Beans often breathed and looked at Max.

"Now me." she said quickly and ran to Max.

Max wanted to lift her up , but Rango screamed.

"Wait Max!"

Max stopped and looked at Rango.

"She's not going , I'm going it alone."

Beans gave an exciting look at Rango.

"The beans will be easier. I'll talk to Morgan alone. Max keep an eye on the Beans , while I'm there go down." replied Rango.

"And if you're not to go down ?! Rango you idiot!" - shouted the Beans in a fit of shock and fear.

Rango said nothing and continued to climb.

The Beans climbed up the fear. She was indignant for several minutes, until Rango disappeared from sight.

"Shit!" shouted the Beans and looked at Max in rage.

"Quickly help me Max!" she said and kicked the dog leg.

"What? No!" - he answered.

* * *

Rango climbed one of the heights of the building. He was breathing heavily , rose a strong enough wind. But Rango is not stopped. He saw that there was also a ladder to the top of the building.

 **The building is** \- " _ **Police**_ ". Fairly large scale. Basically it was a building in length wide , but not tall tall.

Rango came to the stairs. It differed from the first. The staircase was stepped. Made of iron ,and it was like a prison.

Was a strange sound. If something was bursting at the walls. Rango gulped , but kept going. And here he climbed his first ladder. Rango looked around. No one was there. He lifted his head. Upstairs Rango could see something like a bell and much of the iron machinery , and a couple of "Windows" at the top. Easy Rango sighed and continued on her way.

* * *

"Be a good boy , Max!" said the Beans and went for Max.

Max same , step by step , trying to move away from Beans , that she would not hit him. Max pursed his ears. Although this was a small lizard-iguana , Max was afraid of her. Max touched the feet of the building. Beans are closer. Max stood up straight and looked steadfastly upon the Beans , that would not seem coward.

"I said no! Baby , you are very nervous. But first , I'm not afraid you ..." started Max loudly.

Beans stopped. Max started to say that he is not afraid of her and just began to speak to her moral behavior. Beans crossed her hands and rolled her eyes.

 _ **"Another male stubbornness..." - she thought.**_

But it was not long , suddenly Max broached the subject with Rango. Beans have let go hands.

"And you have to understand , you don't even trust your boyfriend constantly "abuse" about it , I do not understand how he found something in you..." - said Max.

Beans that would be annoying.

"What? I don't trust him?" she said more fiercely.

Max pinned his ears.

"Oops..." - he said – "I'm Sorry! Look... I - I don't want to say it , baby ..."

"Don't call me that! And don't you dare meddle in our Rango relationship. You know nothing about us. And this is the moment that every animal can be dangerous. And Rango , as a naive person , trying to help or to confide in each animal . And even in this case. Rango goes to Morgan , and he's a bird. He's a hawk! Damn it! He might kill him ... I have to help him. We with Rango saving our city . Our house. Together. Unlike you , we have a house!" said Beans are rapidly and furiously breathed.

Beans start to calm down and wipe his forehead. Max pinned his ears and sat up slowly. Beans looked at Max. She noticed something from him. She sighed. And then she remembered that she had said too much.

Beans came up to Max, still breathing hard.

Max closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a small hand in his big paw. He opened his eyes. He saw that the Beans put his hand , but she wasn't looking at him.

"Sorry," she said simply.

Max sighed.

"And me, too. Just understand that he's worried about you. That's all," he said.

Beans took his hand away and leaned against the wall. She turned his head and saw on the horizon could be seen the stunning views. Was the moon , she is shining bright. However , the night was not so clearly visible in the distance. But for Beans it didn't matter , she just looked down. After a while she spoke...

"I understand , I just need to accept it such an unusual care." she said quietly and glanced at max – "Apparently I'm just not used to it..." - with a smile she continued.

Max looked at her.

"Well, time will tell," said Max , suddenly a shadow flew at them.

Beans and Max looked up. It was evident that some sort of a bird flew to the top of the building.

"This is Morgan," said Max quickly.

"Oh, Rango!" said Beans quickly and ran forward to the building.

Max stop her.

"Okay , you're right. Maybe we should to intervene" started Max.

"What?" - surprised the Beans.

"Morgan is unpredictable. Probably... I will not let you alone , You can't handle. Probably... But now not about it. I want to help. Trust me. I'll try to climb up the stairs. Sit down," he said quickly.

Beans nodded to him. They went to the stairs. Max looked at the stairs. It was hard for him , he's a dog , not a cat...

"So...need to focus" said Max.

While Max thought the Beans looked upward and prayed.

 _ **"Please, Rango , be careful"**_

* * *

 **Continued...**


	23. Pain in the night

**Hi all. It's a small Chapter.** **Tomorrow will be continued!**

* * *

Rango was breathing heavily , he climbed the last step of the ladder. Groaning Rango made a last effort. The stairs were pretty high that Rango had to jump and climb on them. And so he climbed to the top of. He lay back and breathed hard , on the edge. Soon he was as hard tried to sit up. He rubbed his head and began to examine the surroundings. His eyes fell on another ladder.

"Oh , no..." he said loudly.

Rango quickly got up and to improve his rope. He to consider the atmosphere . And suddenly Morgan is here? He didn't know.

Was a fairly dark environment. On one wall, a red light burned. Because of this it was not possible to discern anything in detail.

All what he , knew that in front of him there are stairs and a few boxes.

Rango had the idea to call Morgan , but suddenly he will perceive as a threat. Rango took no chances. He lifted his head up and saw that the light came on that floor. It was the moonlight. Was heard the wind.

Rango looked to the stairs , easily a sigh , he began to climb it.

The steps of this staircase was just as big. Rango tried to get on the first rung of the ladder. And here he grabbed a second , but then a shadow flew over him. Was heard the sound of flapping wings. Rango froze.

* * *

"Edie? Edie!" - shouted Boris and grabbed Edie.

Eddie opened his eyes and stared on the ceiling . Boris did not think long. He left Eddie and ran to the door. He opened it and began to call Doc.

Doc immediately jumped out of bed.

Was heard the steps as the Doc run.

Boris went back to Edie.

"Eddie... , Doc go here ." he said and grabbed Edie by the hand.

Edie tried to say something , but couldn't.

Doc ran into the room with a lamp in his hand.

"What?" he said.

But it was all clear. Doc noticed that Edie woke up. But for Doc it wasn't good news. He also noticed something when to send sent a lamp. He immediately ran to the office and turned on the light. He began to look for something.

While Doc searched for something , Boris sat with Edie. He stroked him on the head.

"God , brother. Don't close your eyes..." he said.

"I wish he was asleep." interrupted Doc.

Doc put on the next bed what antibiotics , bandages , thread , a needle, and something else. Boris couldn't understand why the Doc said so.

"Doc , something wrong?" - asked Boris firmly.

Doc grabbed a rag and gave it to Boris.

"And you look at on the bed." said Doc quickly.

Boris looked at the bed , only with light . he saw the stain on the blanket where Edie stomach.

"From awakening , the body began to exert himself. It's bad , I thought nothing would happen..." started Doc.

While the Doc explained what was happening Boris put his hand on the spot and immediately picked it up. Boris saw that there was blood.

"... And now he's opened a wound." - continued Dock and took the lamp and what kind of iron spoon.

"What are you going to do?" - Quickly asked Boris.

Doc sighed.

"Stop his mouth. You need to cauterize his wound and in the end ... " Doc paused when his eyes fell on the face of EDI - "It's antiseptic , I think it's the only way to stop the bleeding , now hold your mouth."

Boris did not believe. He knew this terrible pain. But it was, for Edie. Boris came to mind Edie. He stroked his head and pressed a cloth to his mouth.

"Hold on , brother." he said.

Doc began to warm piece of iron. Boris looked at Edie , he could see that Edie looks at him , but ... It wasn't. Edie is like sleeping with open eyes. He does not blink , does not give any gestures. Just looking to nowhere.

"So , let's proceed." said Doc.

* * *

It was quite dark , but it was not long, and now the sky was lightening.

The lights went on in some homes of the city's Dirt. Citizens look out from the Windows of houses. Someone even ran out into the street. But it was not on time to work , but from the screams coming , from the office Doc. It was a terrible cries.

Each citizen had his own alternative to what is happening there. But no one was to go there .

Soon the screaming stopped.

* * *

Boris breathed heavily. Tears were in his eyes. Edie fell silent and closed his eyes. From Boris trembling hands , he removed the cloth from his mouth Edie.

"D-Doc?" said Boris, with a trembling voice and kept his eyes away from Edie.

Doc glanced at Boris.

"Shock. He fainted. It's even better." - he said simply.

Boris shook his head.

"He wakes up?"

Doc not looking up from his work , answered:

"Probably Yes , if no complications with his injury . You Can breathe freely in this situation."

"Damn..." - said Boris and stroked Edie.

But suddenly Boris stepped back and went to the wall. Doc watched. Boris just

looked at the wall.

As a friend, he struck with all his strength on it.

"I'll kill that bastard!" - he shouted.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	24. A long night

**Hi , here's the sequel!**

* * *

"Calm down Mr... Minski!" - spoke loudly Doc and put hand on Boris shoulder.

Boris breathed heavily. His hands were on the wall. Doc noticed that the right hand Boris flowing stream of blood ( not strong ). Doc quickly took the lamp and held it to hand to see.

"You have a trauma . You should calm down , I'll bring the ethyl alcohol..." - continued the Dock and went for the alcohol.

Boris didn't say anything. He pulled away from the wall and slowly sat down on the bed. For some time he sat with his head down , but then he looked at Edie.

Eddie lies motionless. No groans , no rustle from it is not audible , only heavy breathing.

Boris shook his head and lowered his head with a sigh.

Doc came back. He set the lamp down on the floor. Quickly he opened the ethyl alcohol and poured it on the cloth.

"I think you know now will not be pleasant. Give me your hand." he said.

Boris in the same position and silently held out a hand Doc.

Doc started to work. And here is the rag with the ethyl alcohol touched the hands of Boris. Doc slowly rubbed his bruise. Boris was sitting motionless. Doc was surprised. Nor any emotion. Doc finished the job. He put the rag back in his pocket. And bandaged hand Boris , taking the bandage next to the bed Eddie.

Some time Doc stood , he watched Edie , then at Boris. Doc slowly sat up on the bed next to Boris.

"Yes , a very long night." said Dock and looked out of the window - "the sun's coming up. You'd better have a rest"

Doc looked at Boris. Boris raised his head and also looked out the window. Doc scratch ear.

"Hmm , okay. I'll go if there are problems , you know where to find me." - spoke to Doc and went to the office , closing the door behind him.

Boris was still looking out the window. He looked out the window about five minutes , then he looked at his hand. He uttered a small sigh. Then he put his hand under his clothes, and to get a photo.

It was a picture of Boris , Eddie and... David. They were serious in the pictures , but in addition to Edie. Eddie is the younger brother of this family.

Boris poured the memories. But it wasn't happy memories. Boris break the part of the picture where was David. The rest he stick into his clothes. Then Boris took a piece of photography with David. For some time he looked at her. Boris noticed that Doc had forgotten the oil lamp. Boris slowly to raise it . He opened the lamp door and pulled out a candle . He set the lamp down on the floor. But the candle was in his hand.

"I'll kill you..." said Boris, and gave a piece of the pictures to the candles.

The flames broke out on this piece. Slowly the picture of David was burnt. Boris watched it.

"... You will die by my hands... David. For the betrayal of our family. "

* * *

Expectations were wrong , for a Bad Bill. During the trips , the Bill to think that maybe it was another lair , which like Hughes or something like that. But it was only a few cart . They were unusual. They were made of iron and have it look like it was a house on wheels. But no.

They drove closer. Matthew, along with the bird to land as well. Bill was a little shaken when he left the wagon passed the bird.

"Wait for us here," said David down from the cart.

Bill said nothing. He followed look , David , but at one point his eyes fell on Matthew-lizard. He deftly jumped from birds that successfully landed on the ground. Matthew followed David. Bill rolled his eyes from the antics of Matthew.

"Fool..." - said bill.

Matthew immediately looked at him. Bill grunted. Matthew snarl, but continued to follow for David. Is Matthew heard what bill said?

Bill snorted. He didn't like it. He dropped the reins and waited.

It took about half an hour. All this time David and his gang what we were discussing. It was something of an meeting. Bill is irritated. It was a long time.

And finally, of the cart and opened the iron door. From there was extended one hand. Bill squinted . It was the old hand , with a coat. Bill could not understand that it for an animal. All that bill could see that David approached the stranger. He was a stranger in a black cloak , but that was only part of , that Bad Bill could see. The stranger stepped out of the cart. David communicated with him only some time.

It also took about ten minutes. Bill was trying to hear something , but nothing.

After some time, the stranger pulled out a little wooden box. It was of wood , but surrounded by a strange chain. Bill thought. Is why they came here? What is this box? Bill didn't know.

After some time there were two carts. But this time they were ordinary , wood , like bill. But they had the strange item. The product was Packed in a old sheet or something the like. The goods had a fairly large size.

Bill watched. It was very strange.

Next , bill saw that Matthew to harness the bird in chains. Soon Matthew was saddled by the bird.

"Send the goods to Hughes." - said David.

Bird to wave the wings. Bill staggered. The bird took off and grabbed all the goods that were in the carts.

Bill dusted off shirt from dust. He noticed that David goes to him.

David sat down in his seat.

"We're going back." he said.

The whole gang started on their birds and went off to the lair Hughes. But only Bad Bill the cart stood. David didn't like it.

"You do not understand?" - he asked sternly.

Bill thoughtfully grabbed the reins and slapped them. The cart moved .

* * *

Bill didn't say anything. He was absorbed in thought. And this all work? The work is done? Is it so punishment it Hughes? Bill was irritated by these questions , they were repeated almost all the way. And that Bad Bill not could stand.

"I don't understand is all the work? And it's over? " he asked.

David looked at him.

"What?"- he asked firmly.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"Man...don't play dumb , all right. I think Hughes should give me a more severe punishment, or work"

"This is your job , at the moment..." - replied David.

Bill turned his head and looked at him.

"Until what?at the moment? "

David snarled. He suddenly pounced on Bad Bill and pulled out a gun. He jabbed the gun towards the face of the bill.

"It's none of your business. And I suggest you to close your mouth. For Hughes , you - special plans. And your job is to fulfill them. One more word and it'll be your last word"

David pulled back and sat down. Bill turned his head , he quietly growled.

 _ **"Stupid bitch," he thought.**_

* * *

 **Continued...**


	25. The goal is achieved

**Hi all. Well here is the sequel. Maybe today I upload another Chapter. Possible. If not , then tomorrow for sure!)**

* * *

The cart came to the lair Hughes. They stopped near the entrance. Rest of the way Bill was silent. He was deep in thought. But these thoughts were shattered when the great door of the lair opened , very slowly.

This door was very big and had a thick layer of iron. Some animals opened the door.

Bill rolled his eyes.

 _ **"How long," he thought.**_

But then green eyes flashed from the darkness of the den. Bill realized who it was and immediately tensed up. From the darkness crawled Hughes. He crawled to the wagon. Bill swallowed. But Hughes has crept past Bill. Hughes crept up to David. David, in turn, jumped out of the cart and grabbed a small box from the cart.

Hughes crept nearer.

"Very well..." - he hissed.

But then Hughes looked at Bill. Bill slowly looked at him.

 _ **"What's he going to do? Will again get a new job? David said that Hughes to prepare a special plan for me? Death?" - Bill thought.**_

"You are free can go to have a rest to your friends. They are where all the where slaves." - hissed Hughes.

Bill blinked.

 _ **"Is that all?" he thought.**_

Bill didn't dare to say a word Hughes. Bill nodded and quickly jumped out of the cart. Before entering bill briefly looked back at David and Hughes. They talked among themselves. Bill's eyes narrowed.

"Hey? You heard the boss. Went to the rest!" - said the guard and pushed Bill inside.

Bill wanted to hit the guard. But it was pointless. There were many of them. And he one. Bill growled , but went to the colony , with the thoughts of what Hughes to conceived?

* * *

"Prying eyes, it was not?" - Hughes said.

David nodded.

"Everything was clean. We've got everything you asked for. True, this lizard pokes his nose where it should not. "- replied David.

"And this lizard? He is the problem created?" asked Hughes strictly.

"He? No. Except that on his head. I think we should get rid of him now, before it's too late." - said David and squeeze hands.

Hughes hissed. He doesn't need problems.

"Soon. We have a few touches . " - Hughes has watched the box - "And very soon you'll see how the lizard will no longer be a burden. But on the contrary he will be key for our purposes." - Hughes grinned.

David smiled viciously.

* * *

Rango go down. He hid behind some boxes and watched what was going on upstairs. It was Morgan? Or was a completely different bird? Rango did not know. Soon Rango noticed how a bird landed on a ladder , where initially Rango tried to climb it. Rango swallowed. The bird was walking slowly in the direction of Rango. Rango didn't know what to do. But then the bird took off and went upstairs. Rango quickly took off your backpack and grabbed your gun , for safety. Rango was plunged into panic. He's already killed the bird. But it was an accident... He Thought , but then a misfire! Rango was so nervous that again I lost all the bullets from the gun.

The bird abruptly flew to the place where it originally was. Rango tried to collect. But then again! He was confused and a few bullets fell again. The bird slowly looked in the direction of Rango , and slowly went to Rango.

Rango breathed heavily. He heard the bird goes to him.

With each step , Rango to feel , what a bird approaches it. Rango closed his eyes. He loaded the gun with the remaining bullets. They were few. But Rango was hoping for good luck.

With a cry Rango ran out of the box and started shooting. It was quiet. Rango, to kill? Rango opened his eyes. But there was none. Rango was breathing heavily. He looked back.

There's a shadow hanging over Rango. Rango shook. He knew that the bird is behind him. Rango turned slowly. And then the bird attacked him. Rango screamed.

"No! No`t kill!" he shouted.

* * *

Max was preparing to jump . But then he stopped.

"No I can't..." he said nervously.

"What? Max we don't have time." - shouted the Beans.

"I can't. This high up." - said max.

"Then you throw me. Quickly!" - shouted Beans.

Max shook his head.

"No I can't let you go alone . Okay, hold on." - Max said quickly and jumped.

Beans hold on , as they could. Max too. He managed to grab the front and hind legs so that he not fell back. Max whined. And what to do next? Max tried to jump to the next step. Beans frowned. It was very slow.

Without words, the Beans approaching the stairs. How did Rango.

"Hey! W-what are you doing?" - Max asked quickly , when the Beans climbed on his head.

The beans didn't answer. She climbed on his forehead Max and as quickly as possible to jumped from max. She grabbed the rung of the ladder.

"Hey?!" - shouted Max.

Beans to ignore. She`s is almost to the top. Max tried to climb after her. But she was faster than him.

And here's the Beans climbed. Before going he looked at Max. He slowly climbed to the top. She nodded and went to Rango.

* * *

Beans are trying to climb the iron staircase. It was hard. She was breathing heavily. But then there were shouts Rango. Beans immediately forgot about the fatigue and tried to quickly reach Rango.

She climbed. And then she noticed what was going on. Beans didn't know what to do.

 _ **"If I had my shotgun... Wait what's that?" she thought.**_

Beans quickly saw the backpack Rango. She quietly ran up to him. Here, the Beans found him. Found your shotgun.

* * *

"Who are you?" asked the bird.

Rango was breathing quickly from fear.

"I'm looking for Morgan." - he said quickly.

The bird got angry. She grabbed Rango , so Rango was up against the wall. Rango notice that the bird has an iron prosthetic legs. It was even worse , as these prostheses were very sharp.

"Please... I just need to talk to Morgan." - said Rango.

"What to talk?" demanded the bird.

"I go from Boris. The Minsky Brothers!" - Rango screamed as sharp claws to beat in the hands of Rango.

"Boris?" said the bird , the bird is relaxed.

Undressed shot. The bullet flew in front of Rango and poultry. The bird looked around.

"Let him go!" - required Beans.

"Beans? Beans run away?!" - shouted Rango.

Beans stood in place and aimed at the bird.

The bird did nothing , and just looked at Rango.

"That lizard with you?" he asked.

Rango nodded quickly.

"Well..." said bird and released Rango.

Beans was still standing in defense. Rango stood up and ran to the Beans.

"Well... I think you found the right guy." the bird looked at them "I'm Morgan."

Rango and Beans looked at each other.

And then abruptly jumped max.

"Let them go or I'll kill you!" - shouted Max.

Max stopped. He saw that the lizards all right.

"Calm Down Max. We found him." said Rango rubbed his arm.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	26. The time of rest

**Hi . Well here is the long awaited chapter . Here is a bit of romance.** **With the new 2018!**

* * *

It took about an hour , it begins to dawn. The first rays touched the city of Los Angeles. The same rays touched the "Police building" , where, along with Rango and Beans, Max. Max was lying at the bottom of the tower , near the entrance to the street , and more specifically to the stairs , which had previously managed to rise.

Rango was standing on top along with Morgan. Both stood on the edge of a large arch. The arch was four. On each wall. That gave plenty of light , both day and night. But one minus that it was quite windy.

Rango stood and to stay on the railing of the stairs.

"So Boris is in danger?" - Morgan said briefly.

"Yes..." - Rango grabbed his hat so not it flew away – "Hughes free. And Edie , , badly wounded. Boris wants to get rid of Hughes"

Morgan looked at the green lizard. Morgan's eyes were lowered. Rango looked over at him. He had a slight fear that Morgan was able to kill him. But it wasn't. A few seconds Morgan just watched Rango.

"What can I say , I'll have to leave you." suddenly Morgan said.

For a moment the wind calmed down and Rango to come off charged and to come closer to Morgan.

"What? Why?" - asked quickly Rango with trembling vibrations in the throat.

Morgan moved away from Rango.

"See?" he said and pointed to his steel legs –"These pieces of iron for many years. I need them except for mining. And Hughes... this snake is very big for the claw. I know a beast who is able to make me a legs dentures. But ... way up there long enough. On the border with Canada."

Rango thought. He didn't know what to do.

"But..." said Morgan , Rango immediately looked at him –"Boris is a good friend to me. I can help him"

Rango wave of investment came in the shower.

"But like I said , it's a long way" said Morgan.

Rango thought. They could not wait long.

"And how long will it take?" he asked.

"Time?!" - Morgan smiled –"I'll need two days. Maybe less if I fly nonstop."

Rango thought. Two days is an awfully long time , but does he have a choice?

Rango sighed and nodded slowly.

"Okay. I can only tell you good luck. And arrive as quickly as possible." - he said simply.

Morgan nodded.

"Then I shall leave now." replied Morgan.

Rango nodded.

"We'll wait for you here."

Morgan flapped its wings and flew away to the North.

The wind was so strong that did Rango do not have time for you to grab the handrail and flew in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

With a cry Rango rolled down the stairs , until he fell on the floor. Grunting, he stood up.

"Rango?" - there was a female voice.

Rango was on his knees and looked to the side. Beans came out with a backpack in hand out of the box , where Rango backpack. Rango finally got up to his feet.

"What happened?" she asked and approached him.

Rango smiled.

"It's all right." - he took his hat from the floor-"Although Morgan has left us." he continued quickly.

Beans was surprised.

"Left?" she asked.

Rango took the Beans backpack and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well, in the sense that he flew away. Let me explain," replied Rango and went downstairs , where Max , the Beans followed.

* * *

Slowly Rango and Beans went down the stairs. Rango helped the Beans go down at the same time told what was said Morgan.

But then a loud scream and a loud noise distracted Rango. Rango and Beans quickly looked in the direction where supposed to be Max , but it was not...

Down came a light cry.

Rango and Beans ran up to the edge and looked down. Downstairs was Max. He was lying on his back.

"Max?!" - shouted Rango.

Max opened his eyes. Everything was blurry , but it was not long.

"R-guys... it's all right. I just decided to go down." - he replied weakly.

"How are you?"- suddenly asked Beans.

Rango was surprised that the Beans asked Max about it. Originally Max and the Beans were out of tune , but now...

"I'm fine. I just don't like is at the high distances from the earth." - Max replied and tried to stand up.

Max grinned.

"I'm not a cat so I not landed on my feet." - he said loudly.

Rango and Beans is easy sighed and smiled. With Max it was all good.

Suddenly the Beans gave out a quiet yawn. Rango drew attention to it.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

Beans hugged herself. The morning was cool.

"A little... , yeah." - she replied.

Rango nodded.

"Then we better stay here." he said and looked in the direction of the stairs.

There was an old canvas that was closed. Rango looked at the Beans again.

"It's safer." softly he continued.

Beans smiled , easily again yawned.

"Yes , I'm here going to protect you" shouted Max.

Rango looked at Max.

"Thank you!"- he said.

Rango and Beans went in the direction of the canvas.

* * *

"Why here?" asked Beans when she approached the canvas.

"Well , it's warm and I think you'll sleep here." - Rango said quickly and pulled a blanket out of the backpack.

Rango walked over to the blanket and made a light mattress , that would be firmly to bed. At the bottom he put her backpack and made like a pillow. On top of Rango spread a blanket.

Beans was watching him. She smiled as Rango does everything neatly.

But then Rango stood up.

"Um...well, I think now you can sleep." he said quickly and looked at the Beans.

Beans nodded and sat down on the bed. Rango nodded and was about to leave. But...

"Rango? Where are you going?" asked Beans suddenly.

Rango turned sharply to her.

"Me? I'm gonna go in that corner." said Rango and pointed to the place where there were still some boxes.

Beans cocked his head. She slowly pulled the blanket on himself and started moving.

"Lie down." she said just.

Rango swallowed. His skin began to give a pink hue.

"Rango." said Beans .

Rango swallowed again.

"Me? With you?" he said stammering.

Beans easily laughed.

"Yes. We just sleep next to and all," said Beans with a smile.

"Yes! Yes...Yes, just sleep. Really..." said Rango quickly , and slowly and nervously approached the Beans.

Beans smiled. She was watching him. Rango flushed even more laughter Beans.

With a small smile , Rango sat down next to the Beans. Beans Lie down. Rango did the same.

* * *

For a while they lay motionless. But then the Beans turned in the direction of Rango. She noticed that Rango was lying tensely with his eyes closed.

But then the eye Rango bursts open when someone touched his arm. Rango looked at the hand. It was the hand , Beans.

"Relax." she said.

Rango looked at her. He nodded several times and started to look at the ceiling. Beans smiled. She moved closer to him. Rango looked at her. Beans did the same.

"It's cold in here" said Beans softly.

Rango to clear his throat.

"Um... I ... I can hug you...if you don't mind?" said Rango quickly.

Beans smiled and nodded.

Rango sighed and turned towards the Beans. Beans went closer to him. Rango nervously touched the waist Beans. And slowly tried to hug her.

Beans smiled. His touch tickling her.

And here they finally lay down. Rango looked at the Beans. She was still looking at him.

"Are you warm enough?" asked Rango quiet.

Beans nodded. Rango smiled and relaxed. But then the tail Rango to hurt something. And the canvas has shifted a bit. Forming a gap where there was sunlight. It was a small gap , she's a little touched Rango and Beans.

Rango sat up abruptly and Beans too.

"It looks like the old design," said Rango and examined the painting – "Hmm...think she's reliable." - continued Rango and looked at the Beans.

Beans nodded and went back.

Rango was still sitting , sunlight caught his and he looked towards the light. There was a window. It was clear that it was possible to see the city from the top of the building.

Rango smiled.

"Is he near us." he said.

"Who?" asked Beans.

"The ocean," replied Rango.

Beans immediately sat down and began crawling to Rango. The beans began to consider.

"Where?" - she asked quickly.

Rango pointed out.

"I don't know if you'll notice. It is barely noticeable." - he answered.

The beans looked again. But nothing was visible. Beans frustrated sigh he lay back.

Rango noticed it and went near her.

"What?" he asked.

Beans sighed.

"It's okay. I just thought that I would be able to see him." - she replied sadly.

Rango looked again out the window , then at the Beans.

"Well, it is difficult to see it . Especially if you've never seen him." said Rango.

Beans sighed and turned the other way. Rango thought. A few seconds they were silent. Rango all this time thought.

Beans closed my eyes , but then a light hand touched her shoulder. She turned to Rango.

"And you want to see it? Or even to feel?" asked Rango with a smile.

Beans eyes widened.

"What's the point?" she asked.

"I want to take you to him." replied Rango.

Beans thought.

But she shook her head.

"No Rango. It is far, and..."

"I know a short cut ." - interrupt Rango.

Beans smiled.

"Rango , it's dangerous..."

"I know a safe way" - Rango again to interrupt.

Beans frowned.

"Morgan will not arrive soon. We have the time ... I don't know... relax." said Rango and sat closer to the Beans –"And besides, I promised you that you will see the ocean with my own eyes."

Rango took the Beans for hands. Beans looked at Rango deeply.

"Rango...I don't know..." she said quietly.

"We'll go tonight. There will be less people , and... tonight the magic happens." - Rango said with a smile.

"Magic?" said Beans with a smile.

Rango nodded.

Beans became serious.

"Another case may not be ... well... is not this year." - jokingly said Rango.

Beans smiled. She squeezed the hand of Rango.

"Okay," she said with a smile.

Rango nodded.

"Then let's rest." he said.

Beans nodded.

Both of them to go back to bed.

"Are you cold?" - asked quietly Rango.

Beans opened his eyes and looked at Rango with a smile. Rango looked at her.

Beans nodded.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

Rango smiled, too, and already more boldly hugged her.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	27. To be noticed

**Hi , well, that's the long-awaited sequel. This Chapter may seem very dark.**

 **I will write faster!**

* * *

Someone tugs at his shirt. Bill opened his eyes. It was not an illusion. Bill stood up abruptly and looked down.

It was a little girl - the desert iguana. She was dark brown skin , with light colors near the eyes , hair is blond color , her hair was braided in tails , right and left. She had big blue eyes. Dressed in a denim dress and cowboy boots. She moved several meters away from bill and looked at him with caution.

Bill surprised.

"What do you want?" - he asked sternly and got up from the bench.

Bill slept on the bench , rested his head on the table. He had to sleep there at night , where to sleep the workers , were cell - closed.

Bill rubbed his eyes. He noticed that everyone was already awake.

This place was like a large dining room , with many chambers , where they spent the night working.

Bill's eyes fell on the clock that stood in the center of the dining room.

It was about eleven o'clock. Bill sighed with disgust.

"Can I have some water?" - suddenly asked the little girl.

Bill's eyes fell on her.

"Is not understand?" - he said thoughtfully.

"Please , I need very little..." - continued the girl and grabbed the hand bill.

Bill wanted to say something , but one of the guards approached them.

"Hey! You again!?" - said the guard.

Iguana pulled away from bill and quickly ran away from the guards.

"Stupid girl!" - cursed the guard and looked at bill.

Bill didn't understand what was happening.

"Don't give her water! We have a daily requirement!" - the guard said and left.

Bill didn't understand. But this is of little interest to him. Bill touched his pocket and pulled out a cigar from there. Bill looked around. Where it is possible to burn the tobacco? And then his eyes fell on the fire near forge. Bill went there.

Bill to come closer to the fire to smoke , but then the guard took cigar. Bill stood up abruptly and looked at him.

"And we're not Smoking! The order of the authorities!" - the guard said and walked away.

Bill was furious. He came closer to the guard and tried to hit him , but a familiar voice stopped it. Bill looked around. It was Kinski , Stump and Chorizo.

* * *

"Oh come on, hold her steady!" shouted Stump.

"I'm trying as I can!" - said Kinski.

Kinski and Stump unloaded the boxes , from carts with cargo. Chorizo, meanwhile, was enjoying its lunch.

Kinski sighed and put the last box. Stump to inspect it.

"This is the last." said Stump.

"Well, thank God!" said Kinski and sat down near the cart.

The stump still see the drawer. Suddenly Stump to hit leg his .

"What are you doing!?" said Kinski and quickly pulled away from the box.

"I was just wondering what is there," said Stump thoughtfully.

Chorizo had finished his lunch , when suddenly a shadow looming over him.

"Santa maría... sólo que no bay!" - spoke Chorizo quiet.

"Hey , what are you mumbling about?" said Kinski and looked in the direction of Chorizo - " Bill?! Bill...?"

The stump turned.

"Where have you been?" asked Kinski.

Bill ignored his question and walked over to the Stump. The stump does not move. He closed his eyes when bill put a hand in his direction. But bill put a hand on the box.

"I also wonder what's in them." - Bill said and patted the box.

Stump to open my eyes and looked at box. Kinski scratched his head.

"Well, we don't know bill..." said Kinski.

Bill hissed and smiled.

"I know he's up to something against us." - Bill said.

Stump and Kinski looked at each other.

"Who?" they asked both.

Bill did not answer. He patted the drawer and turned to the gang.

"We need to be alert." he said.

* * *

The blinds were closed.

"They think of something!" said David loudly and slapped the nearest table.

"Oh really?" softly and hoarsely asked Hughes and something to sew.

David pulled away from the table and walked back and forth.

"They were talking... I think it's time to end this! How can they help us?!" - he asked and looked at Hughes.

"Wonderful..." hissed Hughes, and bit off a thread.

"Hughes?" - said David.

Hughes looked at him with her peripheral vision.

"I know you're worried , but I assure everything goes according to plan." said Hughes hoarsely.

David lowered his head and clenched his fists.

"Are you sure about them? I can perfectly do the job!" he said and looked back at Hughes.

Hughes, to lift something and to bear in the direction by David. Hughes stopped near the fireplace.

"If they fail , then they will pay for it..." - said Hughes and picked something hang.

David approached him. He grinned. Hughes looked too.

It was the corpse of an animal , or rather its effigy (the head) . It was hung over the fireplace like a painting.

"It was a great success , to see them. They would have created problems far worse than those clowns. But... one of them escaped...more precisely, she..." said David.

"It's all right. This is just the beginning of my collection..." hissed Hughes.

* * *

And who would have thought that the Scarecrow was - "Fin".

* * *

 _ **"Fin" - is a close family friend Minsky (Boris , Eddie and David(when it) too. is a desert lynx. Man. Died from a blow with an axe in the back.**_

* * *

 **Continued...**

 **"Fin" – Chapter 14.**

 **Sorry for such a gloomy Chapter.**


	28. Evening Supper

**Hi. Well here is the sequel. I think tomorrow I upload the sequel!**

* * *

Time :18:02.

The sky in Los Angeles of bright blue slowly turns into pale blue. The sun will hang around closer to the horizon. Was warm weather. Pleasant enough atmosphere. It was not so noisy as in the daytime. All calmed down.

Beans already not slept. She stood on the spot where Rango accidentally hurt the old fabric. Beans decided to gently push the fabric just below to open beautiful views of the "West Los Angeles".

This place was more like a balcony , but really it was a hole in the wall. The beans were clearly surprised by this. But still a small partition , with the size of her waist not let her , protecting her from falling down.

Beans haven't slept in a few hours. She stood near the walls and thought. As usual. Lightweight , warm , summer wind tickled her face and develops her hair. Beans smiled and cover eyes. She liked the feeling of freshness.

And here there is a silence for a moment. Beans opened eyes. What was all that noise? Beans listened. The sound was harmonious, and every second or two interrupted. It was a sound similar to waves that sometimes were in the lake , in the town of "Dirt". Only this sound was more intense. Beans realized that it was when in the distance she noticed a strange line on the horizon. It was . But then again, the noise of the city was interrupted by this fleeting noise of the surf.

Beans sighed.

 _ **"Really I'll see him soon? Rango said , that there will be something unusual."**_

Beans squeezed the hands that were on the partition. She looked back at Rango. He was still asleep.

Beans smiled slightly. It was nice to see him. But she looked back at the city.

Beans are still not believed that she is in such a big city. The human city.

Beans knows what these creatures are "people" or differently , as they are called in the city "the Dirt" - "the giants". But she never thought to see them. Especially so close.

The beans looked at their high. There were many of them. All the time somewhere in a hurry. Ride on a strange cart that she later learned how it's called - "car". The tall buildings that they built , and much more.

And then Bean remembered something. She frowned.

* * *

"Ah, miss Beans , I'm glad you came today." said mayor John.

Mayor John stood near his office , where Angelica sat at their workplace and that is to write.

Beans disappointedly went to the mayor. When she came closer , she straightened her back and firmly looked at him.

"Mister Mayor."said the Beans and firmly nodded to him.

Mayor John turned his invalid the stroller toward the door to his office. Beans followed him. She knew , what she what to expect.

When Rango left the city , she hope to save the ranch , but all collapsed. And indeed all her dreams and hopes , not only about the ranch , but on the other , were only the old illusion. Now. Rango left. Now she had nothing left to do but to sell the ranch her father.

She flinched when she noticed that the gang Bad Bill , was standing near the window. They were dressed very formally and watched on Beans. Beans frowned.

"All right, miss Beans , they will not interfere " said mayor John came place at the table.

Beans sat on the chair , but still with caution.

"And so miss Beans. I think you have considered my offer I..."started John.

"May I ask , why do you need my land?"interrupted the Beans quickly.

Mayor John cleared his throat.

"It will be a new project. Our world is moving into a new future. And now it's time to finish therewith time. Time dirty , wild West," said mayor John.

Beans didn't understand specifically that meant words mayor. She cringed when the mayor pulled out a water bottle from under the table.

"Now about our deal..."said the mayor John.

But then the doors opened. Rattlesnake Jake rushed in. Beans turned around abruptly. She went pale. Mayor John narrowed his eyes.

Jake crawled closer to the Beans. He looked at her from the bottom up, and smiled viciously.

The Beans climbed up the fear. She remembered the case when Jake to lick her face. Is she his next victim?

Beans stood up from his chair , and move away from Jake, closer to the mayor's Desk.

The mayor opened the bottle and poured water into a glass , for Beans, and yourself...

...

* * *

Beans , to imagine what all should have ended if not for Rango. She banged fist on the partitions . And then she grabbed hand , with groan. It was painful.

Suddenly he heard a hoarse voice.

"Beans?"

Beans pulled away from the bulkhead and went inside.

* * *

Rango rubbed his eyes. He looked in the direction whence came the Beans.

"Wow... you're already awake? What time?"asked Rango hoarsely.

Beans rubbed his sore arm.

"About six o'clock in the evening , maybe more" she replied simply.

Rango grabbed yourself head.

"What?"asked Beans, and squatted.

"Head just hurts. Much we sleep... how long you not sleep ?"

"Well , about two hours "

"Really?"said Rango and began to rise slowly.

Beans stood up with him. Rango again rubbed his eyes. He noticed a huge hole in the wall. He's come back and looked outside.

"I do not remember that I could hurt construction..."- mumbled Rango.

"Oh this , I did it , it was interesting."replied Beans.

Rango looked at her and then to the city.

"How do you like the city?"he asked.

The beans came a little closer.

"Well...rather beautiful"

Rango chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."- he said.

A few seconds they were silent until the bottom has not heard the voice of Max.

"Hey!? You're already awake? I brought you something!"he shouted more in a strange voice.

Rango looked down at Max. He something to keep teeth.

"Okay Max"

Rango turned to Beans and shrugged.

"Well let's go see what he brought us," said Beans softly.

* * *

Rango fastened the rope to one of the iron staircases. He tested it for strength. So Max is to insure them at the bottom.

"I think it's easier for us to come down on the rope. What do you think?"asked Rango and looked at the Beans.

Beans nodded.

* * *

After the Beans , Rango also went down the rope. When they reached the bottom Max helped them to stand fully on the ground.

"Well, what do you want to show us?"asked Rango.

Max ran to the bushes and quickly took out a paper bag.

"Here..."he said and put the package to them.

Max kicked the nose of the bag so that it opened. Showered with food.

"I thought you were hungry. While your were sleeping I went in search of food. I don't really know what to eat lizards , but I think human food you will enjoy. I hope," Max said.

Rango to come and watch. There was not much food , but it was a lot of diversity.

"Oh my God! Asparagus!"Rango said cheerfully and then took a bite.

The beans stood on the sidelines. With a smile and watched for Rango. She did not eat , something stopped her.

"Mmmm Max , thanks! And where did you get this food?"asked Rango between bites.

"In the best dumps of Los Angeles!"- proudly said Max.

Rango stopped his eyes widened.

Beans uttered a light laugh.

Rango immediately spat out everything that was in his mouth.

"Max! (spit.)..Max! "shouted Rango and looked at Max with anger.

Max pursed his ears. But after a few seconds he smiled.

"It was a joke."he said.

Rango wiped his mouth.

"That?"asked Rango insecure.

"I was joking , I know that I'm a tramp , but I know some people who feed me. It's all good."replied Max.

Rango didn't trust him. At this point, the Beans went to Rango and Max , still with a smile. Rango disappointed. Beans put his hand on his shoulder.

"You can be sure. Well I'll go for a walk through the territory , you need to check the area."- Max said and walked away.

Rango sighed.

"Do not take in a head" said Bean softly.

Rango stomp foot .

"Well Max , I will show him .."Rango said with a smile.

Rango eyes fell on the package. He came closer and pulled out something. Beans followed. Rango turned to her and something was holding.

"Try this. I'm sure you'll love it."said Rango and broke a piece off.

Beans picked up and put in his mouth. Her eyes widened.

"What is it?"she asked enthusiastically.

Rango smiled.

"It's strawberry. Very tasty stuff" - he grinned Rango.

* * *

 **Well, I don't know as you have. But Russian and English translation , acting in Rango to love – asparagus.  
**

 **Moment with the memories - Beans , it's a scene from a movie where she is in the office of Mayor.**

 **This memory to come up with I personally.**

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	29. Long walk

**Here is the continuation.**

 **It's a small Chapter. The next will be great. But when I don't know... Well, I will try this week!**

* * *

It took about half an hour. Rango and Beans have finished thier dinner. Now they were sitting on the bench. Human bench . The bench stood in front of bushes , behind the bushes was a road. With cars go .

Rango and Beans sat on the "back" of the bench , so they can see cars with their own eyes. They were talking. It was just a friendly conversation on various topics , in order to take time before Max to return .

The beans gave out a quiet laugh.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Yes , I remember that time... Ah , but now I don't have to get out of the cage to enjoy the view of the city." Rango said with a smile.

They both sat next to each other. Rango was holding the Beans , discreetly , so she wouldn't fall. All the time Rango had the thoughts about the past , and Beans on the contrary memorize these moments.

But then Rango noticed that the Beans began to knead her fingers. She was nervous.

"Beans , are you okay?" asked Rango.

Beans stopped mashing finger. And easy to sigh.

"Yes , all is well. " she said simply and bent over , putting elbows on his knees , where she put a face to the hands , and gazed thoughtfully at the road.

Rango did not ask any questions. But soon he not had to do. After some time the Beans sighed and straightened up.

"I still can't understand one thing..." - the beginning of Beans.

At this point, Rango listened carefully.

"Of course, I know that Mayor John something was up in the expansion plans of the city , citizens say that he's - the Mayor , looked deeply into the future... But why not everyone would be able to live in this future?" continued Beans sad.

Rango tensed. Beans to look sadly at Rango.

"I know it's the Mayor killed Mr. Merrimak , but why? ... why can't was leave him alive ? "continued Beans and sighed.

Rango frowned and looked sharply at the road.

"Because John has decided that he is behind." replied Rango briefly.

Beans was surprised.

"He is behind ? From what? You know something about this?"- asked the Beans.

Rango clenched his fists.

"John didn't want him to interfere in his plans. I think Mr. Merrimak have been a problem. But I just can't understand what the problem is ."Rango replied firmly.

Beans thought.

"But... the problems came. Jake killed John. And now what with his project? Bad bill for last month and a half did not appear..." Beans said thoughtfully , but in the end stopped.

Rango looked at her.

"I don't like it. Something is not right . Buildings Mayor John still standing untouched after his death. " - Beans continue.

Rango thought.

"Guys?"

A voice was heard . Rango and Beans turn around.

Max came to him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked simply and sat down on the grass.

Rango and Beans looked at each other.

"Yes, all right," replied Rango.

This conversation between Rango and Beans - was a secret.

* * *

Max scratched behind his ear.

"Well, Max , what's the situation?" asked Rango.

Max stopped.

"So far everything is fine." replied Max.

"It's good." said Rango thoughtfully - "Max, are you free now?"

Max was surprised.

"Yeah. Need something?" asked and Max stood up on his feet.

Rango smiled briefly and looked at the Beans.

"You can get to the ocean?" he said.

Beans looked at him sharply.

"I can. Now?" asked Max and jumped on the bench.

Rango wanted to answer , but the Beans to interrupt.

"Rango, maybe , shouldn't." she said nervously.

"Beans, are fine. Max , Yes we'll go now before it's too late," replied Rango quietly.

* * *

This walk was more relaxed. Less people and cars also on the road , it was not a gang of stray dogs.

Max was fast enough.

About an hour passed as they approached almost to the "Santa Monica" one of the beaches of Los Angeles. They went up on the sidewalk , on a small mountain.

Rango loved this place. And he was glad when he saw this place , especially when there were very few people on it.

The sun was nearing sunset.

And so they climbed to the top of the road. It was a stunning view. Max turn down the step and walked slowly down the mountain , right on the beach.

Rango sighed and looked at the Beans. She froze. Rango smiled.

"Is that him?"she said not blinking.

Rango looked forward.

That's right in front of them was him. Ocean. Calm enough. The waves slowly lapping on the shore. Creating the beautiful sounds of relaxation.

"Yes" - said quietly Rango.

Beans smiled widely.

"He... he's wonderful," she whispered.

Rango grinned.

* * *

They came to a Playground. There , Max can approach the high stones and hide between them.

"Well, here we are...phew... It's been a long ride."- to comment on Max and lay down on the sand.

Rango quickly jumped off Max and quickly helped to go down Beans.

"Thank You Max..."said Rango.

The beans all looked the ocean without stopping.

"Yes, there are... go for a walk. I have yet to rest and watch over you."said Max.

Rango nodded and looked at the Beans. Beans stood holding his hands near his chest. Rango walked over to her.

"Let`s go?" he said softly.

Beans nodded.

They both went closer to the ocean. It was a nice place , people were not then on the ocean. Except for the children playing on the Playground , but they did not interfere then Rango and Beans.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	30. Dreams come true

**Well here is the continuation. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Gang Bad Bill finished unloading boxes. With heavy sighs they sat down on the nearest bench . Sweating Bill siting and light a cigar.

"Damn , how long will it last?" protested Stump.

"We spent all day on unloading..."agreed Kinki.

Bill take in his mouth a cigarette , but at this moment one of the guards approached him.

"No Smoking in here!" he said, and snatched a cigar from bill.

Bill stood up abruptly and grabbed the guard by the collar.

"Once again you grab my cigarette , I'll kick your ass..."- the words of the bill stopped , he saw how David entered the cell where bill was with the gang and other workers.

David looked at bill, his eyes narrowing.

Bill let the guard go. At this point David came to bill with your security.

"Evening gentlemen, have you finished unloading?"- said David harshly.

A gang of Bad bill nodded, but nothing not said. David drew attention to Bill , who looked at him with guards.

"Is something wrong?" said David, and came closer to Bill.

Bill sniffed and approached him too.

"Maybe it is time to say what's in those crates?" he said, and crossed his hands.

David grin.

"It's none of your business..."

"None of our business?"-Bill grinned -"Think you're tough? No, man, you got the wrong guys..."

Bill stomp his foot. A gang of the same second climbed and ran to bill.

"It is better to tell now! What the hell are you going to do?!"Bill demanded.

David prepared the weapon, so did his guards. They're targeting Bill and his gang.

The gang stepped back , but not bill. He stood firm.

David pulled the trigger.

"Stopped! "there was voice.

All the workers at this point, fled in all directions they could. Gang bill to do the same. Bill's eyes widened. David turned around, put in place a weapon. It was Hughes.

"Order your guards to lower their weapons! And finish their job! "there was an order.

David obeyed , although he didn't want to. He looked at bill and slowly passed him.

"You're lucky again , but next time I'll put a bullet in your face, you dirty lizard..."David spoke and left.

Bill was at the plant , but the fear of Hughes, he was more disturbed.

Hughes crept up to Bill , when David and his men left.

Bill trembled when Hughes began to hiss ... Very loud.

"You want to know everything?" he said loudly.

Bill fell to the ground as Hughes jumped on him. The gang's eyes widened.

...

Bill slowly opened his eyes. But Hughes wasn't in front of him.

Suddenly the box fell with a clatter in front of him.

"This is your next job. You wanted to know? So here is time it is for `tonight` , it is time to end with our plans... "said Hughes and crawled back to Bill's face.

Hughes gave a sign the Gang Bad Bill , so they went out to him. Bill slowly got up as well. When the gang all came Hughes with one stroke of his tail to smash the top of the box. A gang of stopping by.

And then Bill looked at Hughes. Hughes hissed hoarsely.

"Go wherever I tell you! In the meantime, get ready for tonight... - Hughes said and turned his back - " it's time to get rid of these bugs…"- Hughes looked briefly at Bill -"And this time it will be your last job if you survive..."...

* * *

The evening was very warm. And nothing could ruin it. There was a fiery red sunset. The sun shone above the horizon, where the ocean merges with the sky. The sound of the waves was so soft.

Rango slowly walked behind the Beans. He was watching her , as mentally she looks at the ocean. Her eyes were full of emotions ... And Rango knew that. A slight smile appeared on his face. He dared to approach her closer.

Rango embarked on a par with it and looked on it.

"You like it?" he said in a whisper.

Beans grinned with happiness.

"Rango, Yes! Yes... "she said .

Suddenly appeared more than a big wave. Its surf almost Fund until Rango and Beans. Rango took a step back not to get his feet wet. But Beans , she stand and looked down. Water touched her feet.

"Beans, your feet can..."

"It`s okay , Rango," she said, and bent down.

She lean and put her hand in the water.

"She's so unusual all the same... "she said and stood up straight.

She looked at her hand for a while. Rango again to approach she.

The beans looked at him.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

Rango smiled.

"But it's not all , Beans..."he said.

Beans was surprised when Rango raised his hand. He sent his hand to the side of the sun , which here was to hide behind the horizon. Rango straightened two fingers. Beans was watching him.

"And... now..."said Rango and lowered his hand.

Beans eyes widened. The ocean slowly changed its color from birch-blue to bright orange. And all of this was happening she has on the eyes of.

"How you?..."

Beans looked at Rango questioningly.

"You did know?"she said softly.

Rango looked at her and nodded.

Rango suddenly tensed as the Beans abruptly ran to him and hugged him tight. Rango gently embraced her with a smile.

After some time, the Beans become soft embrace. She looked at Rango's eyes. Rango did the same thing and looked at her.

In less than two seconds as Rango looked up sharply. Beans did the same thing. Above them was already a starry sky. The sky merged with the sunset. It was an amazing moment.

"Look..."whispered Rango.

"Oh... Shooting star..."said the Beans and smiled.

Rango looked on not it.

"Make a wish , and it is sure come true - he said to her.

Beans look at him. Still in he`s arms , Beans covered his eyes. Rango watched her. He smiled at how cute she wrinkled her nose.

But in this moment have Rango smile vanished. Something pushed him.

Beans eyes opened when her lips have touched the lips of Rango.

Although it was a rare moment when Rango and Beans could kiss each other for so long... But yet they , with every moment, they enjoy it.

Beans closed his eyes.

A few seconds Rango to interrupt the kiss and looked at the Beans. This was the first time, when personally Rango the first kiss its. And now he's worried.

Beans smiled and slowly opened his eyes. Rango didn't know what to expect.

 _ **Suddenly it was too much? thought Rango.**_

But the thought disappeared when the Beans touched his cheeks.

"You just fulfilled my desire , now..." she said and kissed him again.

Without interrupting the kiss ... She snuggle up to him , Rango do the same.

* * *

Max watched them. He had a smile.

But that the sharply crunched behind Max. He turned around.…

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	31. She was left alone there

**Continued... And so this Chapter can be very unexpected. But ... any plans could collapse.** **It all depends on the circumstances.**

* * *

Rango and the Beans looked into each other's eyes , they smiled at each other. But loud enough growl Max distracted them. Max slowly moved away from the place where it originally rested. Rango and Beans are on guard. They are without question came to him.

Rango stop the Beans , more safe place and decided to come alone.

Rango walked over and saw what Max, the wool became on end. Rango looked towards where Max was looking. But nothing was visible.

"Max, is something wrong?"asked in a whisper Rango.

Max took it easy.

"Sit on me," Max hissed through his teeth.

"That? I do not understand you..."

Rango silent when were heard the cries of the children and their parents.

"Remove these rabid dogs!"- shouted the mothers of the children.

And here Rango all understood.

"Quickly! They're stalking us!"said Max firmly, but still through his teeth.

Rango nodded quickly and gave the sign of Beans that she would come to him.

Rango and Beans quickly sat on Max's back.

Max straightened up and was ready to escape , suddenly in front of him popped up bald Chihuahua.

"Where are you going?"the Chihuahua said in a rather nasty voice.

Max growled.

"Max what are you doing? This is the same small dog. Let's give him a lesson..."said Rango.

"He's not alone, "Max said briefly -" We need to run away as soon as possible..."

"I wish I'd taken my shotgun with me," Beans whispered.

Max made a few steps ago , to try to run, but through the fence jumped out another dog.

"Hello again, Max," said the grey dog.

Max looked around his peripheral vision. But still stood in place.

This time there were more dogs , more of them. They pinned Max to the wall. The dogs began to growl.

"Give us back the debt Max , otherwise it will all end in tears , both for you and for your little friends," said the gray dog.

Max whined quietly. There were many of them. He didn't know what to do.

At the same time , the Beans that sat in front of Rango pressed against him.

Rango felt like the Beans to be afraid.

Rango immediately started to look around.

And after a while the idea came to his mind.

Rango grabbed Bob's body.

"Beans hold onto max's collar," he whispered to her.

Beans nodded.

Rango easily hit Max. Max looked on Rango neatly.

"Max , you see the swings ahead?"said Rango.

Max looked at the swing and nodded.

"I have a plan," said Rango.

* * *

Max strained muscles of the legs.

"It's a stupid idea , you have nowhere to run," said the gray dog.

Max growled , but then a smile appeared on his face.

"Um... I think otherwise , Louis," he said.

And then Max abruptly pulled away. He made the jump so that when flying it to jump to the head of the closest dog , thereby having jumped aside , Max jump on the swing. A little swing , max abruptly jumped from the swing in the side of the road , where cars were moving.

Cars started honking and braking sharply to avoid the Max. It was a successful attempt. Max skipped past the cars.

"After him! You stupid dogs!"ordered Louis.

 **Louis-** gray dog, breed mongrel, enough a major. Short hair. One ear cut off.

A pack of dogs immediately began to chase Max.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max as quickly as possible, running away from the beach.

"Rango! We need to get out of town..."said Max.

"That?"said Rango.

Max quickly looked on him.

"There will be no other chance. Otherwise, they'll track us."

Rango wondered.

For a while they were silent , until Max ran to the police. He stopped for a rest, and at the same time looked back. Max was breathing heavily. He lay down on the ground and looked at Rango and the Beans.

Rango didn't know what to say.

"But Max. Morgan... he should be here soon... we can't risk that," Rango said thoughtfully.

Beans rolled her eyes , she didn't trust Morgan. Not a bit!

"Rango I agree with Max. We without Morgan will overcome this Hughes " - said the Beans.

"But Boris said that ..."

"So what? Boris said. Maybe it's all a trap!"said the Beans and jump off Max and looked at Rango," what if we're here in town already something is happening?"

"Bobs... if Morgan - birds it does not mean that he is our enemy. Morgan knows Boris, and under this he understood our problem..."said Rango gently.

Beans shook her head.

"Do you hear yourself? And suddenly Morgan at this point, flew to our city! And what Boris said about Hughes is a lie. Hughes is a long time in prison! And that Hughes fled from there it's clear only Boris. Neither the Newspapers nor the other sheriffs of the cities have not spoken about the fact that Hughes ran away , Rango," she said firmly.

Rango was silent and turned away. Max remained silent all of this time. Beans ' 've got that furrowed brow from silence Rango.

"Can you tell me anything?"said she, and crossed her arms.

Rango looked at him harshly.

"Then I'm staying here. And I'll wait for Morgan. I know that Boris is not lying. Why lie to him?"he said.

Beans lowered his hands and sighed in frustration.

"I thought you were... *sigh.*.. I return to the city of Rango. Don't know about you , but something tells us that in the city something's going on..."replied the Beans as well disappointed.

Rango jump off Max.

"One I will never let you go alone , so you stay with me Beans..."

"Max? You want to leave town, don't you?"- interrupt the Beans.

Max immediately started.

"I? Yes... but..."

"Good," said the Beans and turned to Rango - "I'll go with him"

"With it? You only recently hated his, here is how you can go with him?"said Rango loudly.

"Sorry?"said Max.

Rango has sighed.

"Well... Max I'm sorry , that's not what I meant..."

"Not just that , Rango" - said the Beans and approached him - " Rango... please...don't do anything stupid»

Rango looked at her.

"Max , lift me up , I'll give you the map," Rango said, moving away from Bob.

Beans became angry and stamped his foot and turned away.

Max swallow.

«Okay»

* * *

Rango came to the place where he slept with Beans , next was a backpack. Of the right he sought map and Beans shotgun (for her own safety). After a few seconds he finally got it. Rango turned to go and then stopped. He heard the dog barking. Rango quickly ran to the crack in the wall. Rango's eyes widened. It was the same pack of dogs.

* * *

Beans seetered disappointed. Max stood beside her. He wanted to say something , but a piece of paper fell in front of him.

«Hey!"Rango shouted.

Max immediately raised his head.

"Max is the map. And run away from here! A pack of dogs following you!"Rango shouted.

Max cringed and looked at the Beans.

"Baby , take a map and let's go"- said Max.

Beans picked up the card , but then she raised her head up to look at Rango.

Rango caught her eye.

"Take your shotgun," he told her and throw.

She caught.

"Rango..." she said.

But the barking had distracted her.

«Escape!"said Rango.

Max went to Beans and lie down. Beans slowed , she didn't want to throw Rango. But still she sat. She looked at Rango again. He looked at her, too. Beans wanted to say something , but Max stood up abruptly.

Barking dogs became even louder.

«Hold on ! I'll take you home... " said Max.

Max sharply flee.

Rango watched them as they quickly ran away. Rango nervously breathe.

He left her alone.

* * *

 **Continuation soon…**


	32. Bash

**Hi sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Max fled to from-for all forces. Like the bullet that just came out of the gun. Los Angeles was huge , Max couldn't to run, it all at the same pace. He slowed when he realized how far he was from the police station . He looked around. There were only people , cars... but not a bunch of stray dogs. Max finally stopped.

"You're okay ?"he asked tired.

Beans hold on tight to him. She said nothing , only turned his head in the opposite direction. She was thinking about him.

Max realized this he sighed deeply and went on.

* * *

In the Dirt the circumstances were not the best. The day was rather boring and fast. Doc was sitting near the office and drank coffee , enjoying the sunset. It was the first day time after Boris and his brother Eddie got to Dirt.

"Wonderful day," he said.

«Too calm»

Doc turned around. The wounded Bird stood near him. Doc relaxed and took a SIP , still looking at the sunset.

"Actually ... it's good. Sheriff's out of town. Bad bill and his gangs there is no. Isn't that wonderful?"Doc said more relieved after a SIP of coffee.

The wounded Bird looked at him briefly.

"The wind changes direction... soon there will be a storm. Bad sign..." said a Wounded Bird and walked away.

Doc chuckled.

«Certainly! Who likes storms?"he said.

A wounded Bird, stopped for a moment.

"He's coming…»

These were the last words of the Wounded Bird. Doc wool became a on end. Does the Wounded Bird know what will happen? Doc got up fast.

"God..." he said quickly.

Perhaps , you would have thought, that as Wounded Bird knows what will happen ? Residents of the city , when a very long time , considered the tribe a Wounded Bird, very strange. They could've found anyone, anywhere ... at that moment as long as they"shed their - feathers." But sometimes they could and predict much. When The wounded Bird arrived in the city , everyone avoided him. Because the people were afraid. But soon , the actions of a Wounded Bird benefit , rather than chaos. Soon got used to it , and the tribe Wounded Bird was not dangerous for the inhabitants of the city Dirt. But still , even decades later. Wounded Bird some residents bypass side.

It wasn't Doc. Doc knew the Wounded Bird wasn't wrong.

Doc was numb . Is Hughes coming? And the Sheriff's not here yet. The nervously Doc quickly went to the office where he was Boris , who sat silently beside brother.

Boris drew attention to the nervousness of the Doc.

"What's wrong Doc?"he asked.

Doc stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye.

"We need..." he said stuttering.

Boris rolled his eyes.

"Louder, Doc . »

Doc took a deep breath.

"We need your help. No one from the city knows that Hughes is alive... It is necessary to say urgent... But I can't and two proposals to makes"

Boris stopped him.

"I understand you Doc. Only you don't have to worry. I will talk to residents " - to interrupt Boris.

Doc wiped his forehead.

"Then it's better to do it now," he said.

* * *

Max ran into the dark quarter and hid in the bushes to catch his breath.

"No baby , I don't go..." said Max.

"What ?"asked Beans.

Max lay on the ground.

"Remind me where your house is?»

The beans should all understand. The house was too far away.

"It's far enough away from here» - she said.

Beans jump off Max and sat next to him on his paw , putting the shotgun next to her. Max didn't mind.

A few seconds they were silent , only the signals of the city was very loudly heard. But Max long not remained essentially silent.

"Listen, I'll take you home.»

Max raised a paw and gave the Beans to sit for him.

"I gave my word to your friend»

Beans are confused.

"But we can't get to my city on foot," she said.

Max grinned.

"We won't have to go. We will take the car. Besides a bunch of dogs looking for me... We should leave the city," he said and looked at the Beans – "how are You?»

Beans sighed a sigh and opened map, that it gave Rango.

"It's all right. I think it's time for us to go," she said softly, hiding the disappointment.

Max nodded and stood up.

* * *

Boris stood near the city hall on a box and talked to citizens. It wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Quietly citizens, Hughes still far from us. So now we have time to prepare for his arrival..."he said.

"So means he will come?"shouted a male voice.

The townspeople were not happy. They had fear.

"We're all gonna die!"Bonnie shouted.

"Damn..." Boris whispered.

The townspeople talking. Boris seriously looked at Doc , who stood speechless.

"Hughes is really coming here?"he said depressed.

Boris nodded. Doc wanted to say something, when Boris suddenly looked towards the horizon. His eyes were round.

«Emma?..."he whispered.

Boris slowly got off the box, and passed by citizens. Citizens have stopped talking and looked at Boris.

«Emma?"Boris said louder.

Doc got worried.

"Mr. Minsky…»

Boris stop the Dock with a hand gesture. Boris began to tremble.

"Doc ... help..." Boris whispered as if in a trance.

«That?"Doc asked.

Silhouette fell to the ground.

«Emma! Dock! Need help! This is my wife, she's injured! Help! "Boris shouted and ran to his wife.

Doc was rushing. Some men from the city as well ran to the aid of Boris.

It was really not a good day for the city of Gryazi. Citizens in some seconds went on houses and prepared for defense. Hughes is alive, and what will happen?

...

Priscilla was in the attic at city hall. It was her secret place. She clung to the wall and through the slit watched the townspeople. She was scared. She hugged the Sheriff badge.

"Rango where are you?"she spoke and hugged him even tighter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rango stood and watched as stray dogs soon left the area where there was Rango. Rango has sighed. He walked away from the edge and looked into an empty room. He was alone. Again.

Rango sighed and sat down where he was sleeping next to the Beans. He sighed again. Rango lie down. Suddenly his hand touched something soft enough. Rango looked and observed, that this was a scarf Beans. Rango quickly took it and stared at him. He took a deep breath. It was her smell : sweet and fresh at the same time.

After some time, Rango came to the edge of the building. He looked at the city.

After all, now is she somewhere out there or isn't she?

Rango was thinking and put the Bean scarf in his vest.

Rango strained. He was worried about her. Well, what could he do? It is possible that she is already far away from him or…

Rango turned pale.

"Or maybe stray dogs to catch them?"said Rango aloud.

Rango sharply grabbed its backpack. But there he stopped. And what will happen with Morgan? Rango put his foot down and threw the backpack on the floor. He sat down next to him and mumble something.

...

Suddenly there was a noise and something fell down.

Rango immediately got up and grabbed his revolver.

"Quiet-quiet" - breathed voice.

* * *

 **Continuation.…**


	33. Timeout

**Whoa. Hey. And here is the sequel!**

* * *

Rango won't let go of the gun. He decisively aimed at the dark silhouette facing him. Rango did not know what this creature is. But one thing he knew , this was not bird. Rango squeezed hand harder , when the silhouette began to move towards him.

"Better not come!"said Rango with fear.

"Quiet," said the voice.

Voice was male. His silhouette is about to appear out of the shadows. Hands first. Rango was surprised that he hands were small enough , but with claws. Rango shuddered when his hands went to the pockets of the stranger.

Rango could have imagined it was a stranger tall enough.

There was a sound. In the air has bedeviled tobacco smoke.

"I don't need problems. So drop the weapon," said the voice.

Rango frowned.

"First ... come out, I want to know who I'm talking to!"he demanded.

The silhouette shrugged.

«As you say»

From the shadows emerged rat.

Rango took a step back. A rat even looked at it on him from above down.

"Now put the gun away," he said.

Rango released weapons, but not to remove his on place.

"Good," said the rat, and take a puff .

Rango watched . Rat grinned.

"What do you want?"said Rango more firmly.

"You know nothing at all. I've been watching you since you talked to that bird. Morgan. And I know... you've done something very stupid my friend," said the Rat easily and blow out smoke.

"First of all, I'm not your friend. Second, what do you know about Morgan?"- asked Rango decisively.

"Ox my friend, Morgan the still type of! You don't know. In vain, You didn't believe him.»

"And that tells me rat , that first met in my entire life?"- interrupt Rango angrily.

"True. But" - the beginning of the rat and passed by Rango to the stairs – "But you don't know - Morgan too"

Rango nervously shake his head.

«Be enough! This is proven. My friend knows Morgan. He is not a traitor!»

Rat grinned.

"It's been a long time since then ... who knows …»

Rango wondered.

"Okay," said the rat loudly and threw his cigarette out – "let's start again»

A rat approached him and lend a hand.

"My name is Wasabi. I'm just a wanderer who runs away from problems " - said the rat.

Wasabi-gray rat, with large bald tail. Has ripped jeans and ripped denim vest. On the kind, of dangerous guy. With the Golden Fang. Has a knife.

Rango frowned , but still held out his hand.

"I Rango. Just Rango" - this was his only words.

Wasabi slowly nodded and let go of his hand. Rango put the gun back, but he was still alert.

"I will help you to understand everything. All I can say is , before Morgan showed up in this town , a lot happened. But..." - Wasabi folded his arms,- "But I do not know much in detail , but I know who knows. Come with me. Trust me if you listen to me now , you won't regret it.…»

Wasabi ran to the stairs and looked at Rango. Rango stood in absent-mindedness , he not knew , that to do. After a short while, Rango asked.

"Why are you helping me?»

Wasabi briefly smiled.

"Because I owe you," wasabi said.

Rango's eyes widened.

* * *

«Au!"-the Stump screamed and fell to the ground.

From above on him fell bag.

«Au!"- again has cried Stump.

"You're like a slug Stump," Kinski laughed.

The stump slowly took off his bag and stood up with a grunt. Kinski and Chorizo laughed harder when another sack fell on the Stump.

«What the hell!?"- shouted the Stump from under the bag.

Bad Bill jumped off the cart and threw another bag on the ground.

"Stop laughing!"Bill called and hit Kinski and Chorizo heads.

"Ah... Bill. That we can't have fun anymore?"said Kinski scratching his head.

"We'll laugh, when all of this shit end" - has he spoken Bill and oversaw a gang of Hughes.

Gang Hughes and Gang Bad Bill in the evening was already far away from the lair Hughes. They were between the mountains, hiding behind a hill. Bad bill and his gang were near the carts and unloading bags of supplies. Similarly, the boxes with something they didn't know. The Hughes gang was a little beyond them, and prepared for something. Gang bill yet knew nothing about what they were going to do. In General, they still did not know what will happen next.

Bill was lying on the hill and watched. He saw Hughes , David and five of the beasts were far enough away from the camp. Bill took a pair of binoculars. He's watching them.

Bill saw as Hughes and others , with whom to talk , but because of the mountain he could not see.

Bill growled.

He spit , when Hughes and others began to disperse , and the stranger as though to sink into the ground. Bill was not able to track him down.

Disappointed the Bill go down to his gang. They were sitting on sacks and played cards.

"Yeah... I wonder what would we do in this town?"-said Kinski.

"I don't know , but if we pass it , I need to get my package," said Stump.

«Parcel? What is it?"-asked Kinski.

Stump and Chorizo looked at me with a grin.

"It's dynamite!"-said Stump dreamily.

«Dynamite?"- say Kinski is "Is it not enough for us?»

""Sí , esta cosa que todavía como la explosión de una bomba nuclear!"chorizo said quickly.

«That?"said Kinski.

"Can you speak English?! - objected Stump loudly - " Ah okay ... This dynamite special," said Stump.

Kinki yawned and pulled the card.

"Well, your special dynamite or not , but I won!"- said Kinski loud.

«That?!»

Stump eyes widened.

"I won't play anymore!"- outraged the Stump.

Kinski and Chorizo laughed.

Bill rolled his eyes. He stood and was just thinking what will happen next. And then he saw a shadow appeared. From behind a hill came David and he call him. Bill nodded. He knew what was coming : "the last assignment from Hughes".

Bill confidently walked past the gang.

"Bill where are you going?"- asked Kinski.

But Bill did not answer.

"Recently, Bill was terribly irritable," said Kinki and continued to lay out the cards.

"Well, that little Stump, is still the game?"- he grinned kinski.

Stump growled.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo" chorizo said.

The stump stood up and looked at Chorizo. Chorizo raised his hands.

"No! No! he comprendido todo!"called Chorizo.

The bag went in the direction of Chorizo thereby to shift the Chorizo to the ground.

"You can already speak English!?"shouted the angry Stump.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	34. Appearance at night(1)

**Hi, sorry for the long, long wait. It wasn't the best summer to rest. I've worked hard, I've had a lot of problems ... but it's okay now. Though it's nearly September and I again for university , I think that big break will not.** **I'll try, of course.**

 **Thank you, that there are those, whom this history likes. I'm trying very hard. Especially now, I have to remember the main tasks of the story ... and so the next Chapter is coming soon.** **Probably next week.**

* * *

"Argh!" - shouted Rango as soon as Wasabi to push it.

Rango rolled down the Eastern tube, followed by Wasabi himself. With the cries of Rango rolled on his stomach down the water. Relaxed, Wasabi caught up with him, rolling on his knees.

«Relax... Imagine that you are in an amusement Park" - said Wasabi, who was approaching to Rango.

"It's hard to imagine" - Rango replied quickly.

Wasabi smiled and pulled up to Rango Closer. He helped him to his knees.

"Now get ready..." - Wasabi said.

Rango was wary.

"To ... what to prepare for?" - he asked quickly.

Suddenly the light blinded him, when suddenly the earth disappeared from under my feet.

"Ah...!" - he called Rango.

Impact. Darkness.

* * *

Beans and Max were far enough from the city center, far from Rango. Beans periodically looked around ago, praying, to Rango behaved for them. But. He not behaved for them. She believed until the end, until the sounds of the train. Beans turned and looked forward, then quickly on the map.

"I...I don't see where we are, Max" - she said.

Max quietly gotten down the tracks.

"It's the only way to leave this town, no problem, baby..." - he replied.

Beans looked again on the map.

"If that's the case, then why didn't you run away from here...before?"- she asked and put down the map.

Max has sighed.

"Well, I just still believed that maybe I would meet my owner. But, I so and not met" - disappointedly said Max.

Beans was thinking, she looked up at the station. Her eyes widened. These trains were huge.

"Are you sure we're on this train?" - she asked.

"All trains from this station go to the East, as I understood, you need to go thither?" - Max replied.

"That's right," - said Beans, looking at the map again.

"So ... and now quietly! We need to get to the wagon compartment" - said Max.

Beans curled up next to him. Max quietly sneaking onto a train. He lay down below the ground and crawled under the train.

It was loud. Beans cautiously looked back. There were many people, among them – protection and workers. Recent cars began to attach to the gasped when the train was heard rumbling. Max pricked up his ears.

"All is well, the train is being prepared for departure" - he said.

Beans covered for his mouth and nose.

"I can't stand it here much longer" - she said.

It smelled like gasoline and smoke.

"Attach the last car of the train" - replied Max.

Suddenly there was a howl of dogs. Max looked back.

"They found us?!"- asked Beans.

Max said nothing. There was movement. Then they heard a train horn. Began the movement. Max quickly crawled out from under trains.

"Did you decide to leave us, Max?" - a voice rang.

Max and Beans turned out.

"You do not go!" - Chihuahua Piskun said and attacked Max.

Max quickly dodged it. Piskun hit his head on a moving train and jumped away from him, losing his balance.

"We need to jump on the train faster!"- shouted Beans.

"The wagon are all closed" - Max said.

Beans quickly began to look around. And then she noticed that one of the wagon is open.

"Look!" - she pointed out.

Max looked closely.

"Quickly, the train will leave now" - said Beans.

He immediately ran to get the train. Following Max ran two more stray dogs. They tried to bite Max on his feet. Max picked up more speed. But that wasn't enough, stray dogs were knocking max's speed down. Beans turn around. She relaxed and took her shotgun. Max caught a glimpse of it.

"You...what are you doing? They won't feel a thing" - Max said.

Beans took aim.

 **Shot!**

One of the dogs whine fell to the ground.

 **Shot!**

Next second the dog just screamed and fell.

Max looked back. His run accelerated. He had almost reached the train. Speeding even more, Max made a jump, and then bounced off of the stone.

"Hang on!" - he said

* * *

Rango opened his eyes. Voices were heard, but he didn't understand them.

"Head..." - he whispered hoarsely.

After a while the faces began to be better.

"Rango" - said a voice.

Rango to stiffen. He realized that he had been put on his feet.

"Apparently he did not like our entertainment" - there was another voice.

Rango grabbed himself by the head.

"He wakes up»

Rango blinked several times and looked. He saw Wasabi's face.

"Rango, come to your senses," he said.

Rango blinked still times. His eyes widened. He noticed a couple unfamiliar faces. Next to the Wasabi were squirrel, fat lizard and the mole. There was talk and music. Everything was bright in the green light. This place was like a sewer. But no smell. Rather, it was something abandoned. Then Rango noticed several unfamiliar animal faces. They were all different.

Rango alerted and took a step back.

Wasabi grabbed him with a smile.

"Friends, as I said, this is the chameleon who saved me from Morgan" - cried Wasabi.

Everyone applauded and whistled. Rango slightly relaxed a. But he still was on guard. He cleared his throat and looked at Wasabi. Wasabi patted him on the back.

"Now, I have to tell you" - Wasabi said and pulled away.

All were silent.

"Now, I owe you life , my friend's . But first, we have to put your head into place " - Wasabi said.

"In a sense?" - said Rango.

Everyone whispered.

«Morgan. Everybody knows this guy. But I ... I know him more than anyone...You shouldn't mess with this guy" - Wasabi said firmly.

"This creature has deprived us all of our family!" - the squirrel shouted.

"He hunts us" - said the mole, and hid under the ground in fear.

Wasabi jump to Rango.

"He'll take you..." - whispered in his Wasabi.

Rango shook his head.

"It can't be" - he said.

Everyone paused and looked at him. Wasabi gave it a glance. Rango cleared his throat.

"My friend knows this Morgan ,and he and this guy - is good friends" - said Rango.

Everyone looked. And suddenly there was laughter, including from Wasabi. Rango sighed and stepped aside. But Wasabi stopped him.

"Stop, stop ... Stop..." - he said.

Rango slightly to push away the Wasabi.

"Listen to me. How can I trust you if I don't know you...?" - Rango turned around and looked at the other animals – " I don't know you all! Therefore, the conversation can not be. If this Morgan was dangerous, he would have killed me the moment he grabbed me! - "Rango looked back at Wasabi" - I'm Sorry, I was glad to save your life... maybe... but I can't believe you. Morgan is the last hope to save my city ... my home!" - Rango said and left.

All were silent.

Wasabi watched, as Rango moves away.

"Morgan protect, whose the city? This guy has gone mad" - one of the beasts sneered.

All rustled. Wasabi this irritated.

"Everyone back off! Go about your business! " - he said loudly.

Everyone started to disperse.

"Um... now what to do , Wasabi?" - the squirrel asked.

Wasabi smoke and walk circles.

"This type may have saved your skin, but you don't have to do the same for him, he chose his own path and..." - the fat lizard paused as Wasabi shushed.

Wasabi release smoke.

"Anyway, I have to prove him wrong. Perhaps then I will save not one life, once Morgan is dangerous" - said Wasabi.

"But Wasabi..." - said the mole.

Wasabi shushed.

"Go rest, I will come soon" - said Wasabi, and went after Rango.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	35. Appearance at night(2)

**Hi, sorry for waiting. I'm not feeling well. Autumn yet. Now the continuation…**

 **I warn you, maybe this Chapter will be very scary and dark so be prepared.**

* * *

Bill walked over to David all seemed to be calm and quiet. But David stood with his arms folded. He almost grinned, Bill didn't like it.

"What is the problem?" -Bill asked with his head held high.

David without a word threw bill a rubber hose. Bill sheepishly looked at the hose, and he squeezed the hose in his hands , and looked at David.

"I'm waiting" - hissed Bill.

"Your last assignment," - David replied briefly and put a toothpick in his mouth.

Bill squinted. David didn't say anything else, only looked at him with hatred. Soon there were Hughes. David immediately stepped aside so Hughes could talk to bill.

Bill looked at Hughes, he was afraid inside. Hughes was armed to the teeth. And it was even more terrifying than usual. But bill tried to hide his fear from the outside.

"You have to get into one thing with this thing," - Hughes said hoarsely.

Only bill wanted to ask what exactly he was supposed to do, but nearby heard the screams. Bill squinted. The smoke was visible on the horizon.

"What's happening?"- asked Bill quickly.

Hughes and David looked at each other.

"We need to do it now," - David said.

Hughes nodded. Bill threw the hose on the ground.

"What to do? What is happening?! You can tell me finally!"- spat Bill.

"You'll know soon enough," - Hughes said, trying to be calm.

Have bill fear gone missing. He put his hands on his sides.

"You know what? It bothered me, either you tell me what to do with that hose..."- said Bill and kicked the hose.

Hughes smiled.

"Tell me what's in your box! And say! Who were you talking to that time over the hill today?" -Bill continued in anger.

David whistled in surprise.

Bill was momentarily distracted, but his heart sank when he saw the look of Hughes.

This look Bill will remember for a lifetime that even the Rattlesnake Jake can not be compared with this.

"You asked too much," - Hughes hissed and crawled around Bill.

When Hughes stopped near bill's eyes, he softened.

"It's time to go. I'll tell you what to do. Now. But you won't know any more..." - Hughes hissed in a whisper.

Bill to swallow.

* * *

There was a lot of screaming. Everyone tried to put out the fire. But the city was too big, and citizens a little. Bill made his way through the hills. Bill knew, that this only the beginning, but he not understood, why Hughes has attacked the other city. It was a city , the "Mail", the one that was the city: news, products, delivery, etc ... But the goal Hughes was the city of "Dirt". Bill learned about it from Hughes today, but why the city "Mail" city? Right now? He couldn't understand.

Bill knew that his task is to infiltrate the local town hall. Bill did just that. It took quite a long time. The screams, the pain ... it was all distracting. But bill managed all do safely. He attached the hose to the pipe that led to the roof of the city hall. Carefully bill all checked. After that, as Hughes said. Bill wore a mask and gave the signal.

Bill guessed that we will focus on some gas, then why did he need a mask? But when bill gave the signal, and the gas came out over the whole city, it didn't seem like it.

This gas was dimly green in color. But this did not cause such a shock when bill saw that citizens began to suffocate quite differently. It wasn't like simple poisoning, suffocation, it was much worse.

Bill stood and watched. He was shocked. There were old people, children. The behavior of citizens was different. They screamed and clawed at their throats. Bill caught on when one of the citizens fell next to him nearby. The beast tried to leave this place. Bill quickly ran up. The beast fell to the ground. Bill quickly bent over the animal, which was the usual rodent. He tried to understand, that with him. Only saw the rodent clung to him, and then his eyes closed and the rodent fell to the ground. Bill quickly checked his pulse, but he was dead.

Bill tensed, when shadow hangs over him. He looked at each other, it was Hughes, who was looking at the city with a threatening smile. Bill stood up and looked at him. He took off his mask (it was a safe place) Hughes gave him a look.

"Why are you doing this to them?" - said Bill.

Hughes was surprised.

"Well, you don't like it when your enemies die?" - asked Hughes.

Bill clenched his fists.

"First of all, they are not my enemies..." - he began.

"You work for me, so they're your enemies too" - interrupt Hughes.

Bill squeezed her teeth.

"But... there are children" - said Bill and released the head.

Hughes rolled his eyes.

"The offspring of our enemies," - Hughes replied.

Bill raised his head and looked at Hughes.

"You could at least shoot them, so it would be faster" - said Bill loudly.

"And spend my ammunition on them? No, you're wrong. Your job is done, now go to your buddies and watch..." - Hughes said and leaned in to Bill - "Watch me kill survivors... and your city, it's next..." - Hughes hissed.

Bill breathed heavily. He abruptly left in the direction of the camp. Hughes watched him. David showed up at Hughes'.

"You think he won't do anything stupid?" - David asked.

"He did his job, We don't need him" - Hughes said and looked at David – "as soon As we attack the city " Dirt" you need to get rid of all his townspeople including from him..." - said Hughes with a smile.

David smiled.

"I will do it with pleasure…»

* * *

Bill walked along the city, which was full of screams. Those screams were awful, Bill covering his ears. Even though Bill was a bandit, it was too much for him. He was almost out of town when he saw a woman, an old woman, trying to hide. Bill took a closer look and went to for it.

* * *

As soon as bill approached, the old woman immediately turned to him in tears.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" - she shouted.

Bill watched on it. It was an Old mouse, bill knew her. She fell to the ground and begged him.

"Go away," - Bill said.

The old woman looked at him.

"Go away and warn the city of "Dirt" ,that he was go. Hughes is already there" -said Bill firmly.

The old woman got up quickly.

"Thank you ... thank you," - she said and ran away.

Bill sigh. He turned to go back. But on the horizon he saw , as David his observed. Bill wasn't afraid of him. But he was puzzled when David fled for the hill. Bill just a thought.

"Here is my the end…»

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	36. Appearance at night(3)

**Hey, here's the sequel.**

* * *

The train went, letting in its smoke, and created its own noise of peace. The moon was bright enough tonight. She lit up the train, and his territory on which he drove. The area was quite dark. The passing train was traveling along the forest, the trees were big, then small. And after a while, the train passed the forest. He reached an open place, where the lake could be seen.

Beans sat with her knees clenched and took a deep breath , as the train passed by the lake. Max sat in the corner and tried to sleep, but all too frequent sighs of Beans distracted him from his slumber. He opened his eyes and yawned deeply. Beans briefly looked at him, but then he began again to observe the lake. Max scratched his ear and stood up. He quietly walked to the Beans.

"Baby, everything okay?" -he asked.

Beans kept silent and buried her face in its knees. Max understood.

"Don't worry, Rango, everything will be fine»

"You can't say that," - Beans said, still with her head down.

Max tilted his head and looked on horizon. They remained silent for a while until Max continued:

"Well, let's at least hope so…»

Beans raised his head, Max looked at her. A bit wet, have become eyes Beans, but she controlled emotions and not tried to to think about bad. Max lay down next to her and looked at the horizon.

"Try to sleep with good thoughts," - Max said- " We have to go long enough to Las Vegas»

Beans looked at max.

"Why didn't you run away before?"- asked Beans trying to look away from thought about Rango.

"I told you, they wouldn't let me out..." - Max said with his eyes closed.

"But you could, get on the train..." - said Beans, but Max stood up abruptly, and Beans stopped.

Max moved away from it in an obscure a corner. Beans are snorted.

"If you don't want to talk, you should say so," - Beans said boldly.

Max lay down.

"You just don't understand how hard it was, baby. When you're alone in such a big world. Even when you have no friends" - Max said and turned to the wall.

"Believe me, I understand what loneliness is," - Beans said firmly.

Max has sighed.

«Maybe. But I think , it does not match my loneliness " - he said.

"Okay," - said the Beans and stood up.

She went to the side of the boxes with fabric. She took one of the fabrics that looked like someone's shirt and laid down on it.

"Do you know exactly when we need to go out?"- asked Beans briefly.

Max has sighed.

"Judging by your map, Yes. Don't worry, I'll Wake you up, baby," - here said.

Beans are snorted. She hated when someone called her "baby."

* * *

It's been about ten minutes. Max was already asleep in a deep sleep. Beans tried to sleep, but the thought of Rango, kept her awake. She opened her eyes. The moon never left her. The moonlight shone all over her. She looked at the moon and remembered - Rango. Beans was remembering all the points about only her and Rango. All moments. Especially the latest ones. Also she was thinking about this, his the latest glance Rang, which she seen today at night. Beans shaking enough , thinking that which Rango to happen something bad, it was bothering her. She covered herself with a cloth and closed her eyes.

"Rango ... please hear me" - Beans opened her eyes and looked at the moon through the cloth-"Please be careful..." - she whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

Rango crawled out from under the hatch. It was hard enough, but he got out. Rango looked around, where he was. He remembered this place. He was near the police. He went to the place where the stairs were. But now without max, he was thinking how to sleep upstairs.

But Rango was distracted when he saw a familiar figure to get out from under the hatch. Rango sighed heavily.

"Wasabi, right? I told you everything" - said Rango, when Wasabi came up to him.

"Look, I understand everything. Now you have a problem, and to I have a problem and lot right now, and one of the problems - you," -Wasabi started.

Rango squinted.

"I'm not holding you Wasabi," - Random replied.

"I know. But that's how I was raised. I owe you my life. And trust me Morgan... " - continued Wasabi, but Rango interrupt his.

"Morgan, Morgan! Listen to you me, Yes, he to hunt for you, after all we for him – food! So let's do one thing for me, Morgan, as a friend. If it wasn't, he'd eat me," - said Rango firmly- "And you know what else…»

Rango fell silent as the shadow hung over him. Wasabi raised his head and immediately ran away. It was Morgan. He spotted the Rango and landed beside him.

Morgan saw Wasabi escape. Morgan looked sternly at Rango.

"What did he tell you?"- asked Morgan.

Rango swallowed.

«Nothing. He just thanked me," - Rango replied quickly.

"What did he thank you for?»

"Because... when we met, you didn't have time to eat Wasabi... and here he thanked for that," - Rango continued, trying to be brave.

Morgan she.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, he was just lucky," -Morgan replied.

Morgan has on sides.

"I don't see your friends. Where are they?"-asked Morgan.

Rango think.

"Well, they're out of town. They decided to return home on their own. They decided it was better not to wait for you," -he replied.

Morgan didn't like it. But he did not pay attention to it.

"So you stayed," -he asked.

"Well ... someone has to show you the way, right?"-Rango said with a grin.

Morgan was not smiling, Rango lost smile.

"So ... when are we flying?"-he asked.

Morgan looked up at the sky and sniffed the air.

"We will fly now. Better not waste any time. Sit on me," -he said.

Rango nodded several times. Suddenly he noticed that the hands of Morgan sparkle metal. These were sharpened claws made of iron. Rango swallowed.

"Very impressive... you have paws," - said Rango quiet.

"That would be easier to kill the enemy," - said Morgan, and opened the wings.

Rango was excited. What if Wasabi was right? Morgan waved sharply his and soared.

"Whoa!" -Rango shouted.

* * *

When Morgan with Rango had fled, from-under the hatch emerged Wasabi. He watched him.

"You made a mistake, my friend," - he said.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	37. Cry of warning

**Hey, sorry about the long break. "No one is immune to life's unexpected problems"**

 **Yes, there were a lot of things, but now I'm going to be frequently updated.**

 **This Chapter can also be sad, but big.**

* * *

Terribly panting from fatigue and the inhaled smoke the old woman, she is Mrs. Hook, was the only one who could survive when Hughes attacked her city. She was running through the desert. The nearest town was - "Dirt".

Slightly tripped over a stone, the old woman fell to her knees, but she quickly stood up glancing back. She saw a huge column of smoke on the horizon, it was her city, the city of which is no more. Mrs. Hook went on, praying to God that he would help her run to the city of "Dirt" and warn everyone about the return of Hughes.

* * *

"Emma, sweetheart , I'm here" - said Boris, quickly and squeezed his wife's hand.

They were in Doc's office. Emma was lying on the next bed, where Eddie was lying on his bed. Boris sat next to Emma on the bed and nervously squeezed her hand. Doc was in the next room looking for medicine and bandages, all to help Emma.

Emma suffered no worse than Eddie or Boris when they suffered at the hands of Hughes once. Now, Emma was in danger, her wounds didn't look like she could survive, but... she tried. Her eyes were closed tightly, but she moved her head. She was in pain, she heard her husband and the Doc talking to each other.

Boris pressed his head to his wife's neck.

"Hang in there! I know that you can do it" - he said through tears, which were about to break out, but Boris endured.

He believed that everything would be fine with Emma and his brother Eddie as long as she was alive.

Doc came into the room and brought some medical instruments. Doc walked over to Emma.

Emma was wearing a long skirt and a shirt tucked into her skirt. No shoes. Her clothes were almost torn and covered in blood.

Doc looked at her.

"I need to fully examine it" - said the Doc and looked at Boris.

Boris raised his head and slowly stood up.

«Help me. Need to unbutton her shirt for inspection" - said Doc.

Boris did it quickly. Doc started the exam. He was a bit taken aback by what he saw. Her belly had a few bullets and blows from the axe in the arms and neck. It was a small cut, but deep.

"I'm afraid she has serious wounds. I'll have to do the surgery. But I'll also need your help... " - the Doc said quickly and put on his gloves.

"I'll help you, you just have to ask" - quickly said Boris without taking his eyes off his wife - " these creatures pay for it…»

"I understand you" - Doc said and began examining Emma's legs – " Oh my God…»

"What?"- Boris has spoken and has guarded.

"I'm afraid to say this, but it looks like your wife was tried to be raped, she has a lot of bruises and claw marks, but... it's only a guess" - Doc said, considering Emma.

Boris struck with full force at the nearest wall of the room.

"These things die!" - he shouted.

Doc was wary and began to calm down.

"This is only an assumption. I'll examine her after the surgery! Please calm down!" - Doc said loudly.

"How can I be calm?! Eddie's dying! My wife is suffering and is also dying! What should I do , Doc?!" - Boris shouted and grabbed the Doc by the collar.

The dock was pressed against the wall and still hung in Boris ' hands.

"P...please" - Doc whispered.

Boris groaned. His eyes were filled with hatred and fear at the same time. He slowly let go of the Dock and fell to his knees in front of it. Doc took a deep breath and looked down at Boris. He heard him trying to hold back his tears, but it won't come out. Boris began to let out bitter sobs.

"Doc! Doc, please... " - Boris said deafly.

Doc patted him on the shoulder.

"You need to calm down, I'll do whatever I can" - Doc said.

Boris slowly got up, tears stopped. He looked at one point, while Doc started to shake him. Boris looked at him.

"We have to start the operation now and you have to get calm. So far, fate is on our side" - Doc said.

Boris nodded.

* * *

It took about 2-3 hours. The operation was long, but successful. Exhausted Doc went to the yard of his office and drank a couple of SIPS of alcohol. Boris followed him out. Doc watched him, he saw his bloodied hands trembling after so long of surgery.

"I never thought that I could help you Doc" - said Boris, and sighed.

It was dark outside, but was about to begin to dawn soon.

Doc took a SIP of alcohol much more and held out the bottle to Boris. Boris paid attention. Without a word he took the bottle of alcohol and took a SIP.

"But thanks to what we have just done, your wife can survive. Especially if in the next two days Hughes will not come to the city, otherwise you have to hide them, that they would not have suffered " - said the Doc.

Boris nodded.

"It is necessary to prepare now, it is necessary to start already now doing defense and to stock up...and to pray God, that Hughes didn't come here today" - he spoke and took still a SIP.

Doc staggered and his hair stood on end.

"I will pray before it's too late..."- he said quickly.

Suddenly there were cries and some citizens began to leave the house.

* * *

Boris and Doc ran out of the office, they saw that two of the townspeople, including Spoons, carry are an elderly woman. Boris and Doc immediately ran up. There was already a large number of citizens on the street, they began to talk anxiously. Priscilla quickly ran out of the house with the other children. They decided to take a closer look.

"Mrs. Hook?" - Priscilla asked.

Older mouse panted from exhaustion.

"Out the way, out the way!" - Boris said.

Doc ran between citizens.

The townspeople stepped away, and Boris, too. Spoons and one of the townspeople put Mrs. Hook on the ground, and also moved away. Doc started a quick sweep.

But then Doc was shaken, when Mrs. Hook clung to him. She looked at him and began to speak with heaviness:

"He's here! He's right on... death comes... watch out green smoke...gas... Ah ... death is coming…»

Mrs. hook gripped even harder. Doc watched. She wanted to say something, but ... …

Silence.

Boris came closer. Doc's up.

"What about her?" - Boris said quickly.

Doc looked sadly at Boris.

"She died" - he said.

* * *

Beans abruptly opened his eyes and was breathing heavily. Max immediately woke up.

"Baby? What?" - he asked quickly and went up to her.

The beans start to look around quickly and quickly to breathe, his eyes became moist. She started to say something quietly.

"What?" - Maximum asked louder.

"We need to get back quickly!" - said the Beans in a panic.

"Quiet! Hush. We don't have much left. What happened? Nightmare?" - Maximum said quickly.

Beans pursed her knees.

"In my city, something is wrong ... I...I... I feel that something is happening there... bad!" - she said.

Max sighed and lay down next to her.

"All right, calm down, it's just a dream" - he said.

Beans several times has sighed.

After a while she calmed down. Max followed her. She looked at him.

"It's a long drive?"- she asked.

"Don't worry" - max looked outside - " already seen the lights of the city, so we will soon be in Las Vegas»

Beans lay are down. Max wondered.

"All right?»

Beans nodded.

"By lunchtime, if you don't have a problem, you'll be in your city" - Max said.

Beans turned over on her side. Her thoughts were blocking Max's speech. She could not calm down, her thoughts were only that the city of Mud is in danger now. She felt it.

* * *

"Ahahahahaha! Burn the little things in hell!" - yelled Hughes.

There was fire everywhere. Hughes stood on the hill and grinned. With him stood his men, are also smiling. Bill and his gang were standing a little further . They also looked at the events were the cries of those who could survive on the gas, but fire trap deprived of their release. Kinsky swallow.

"Um... Bill don't you think Hughes…»

"Crazy" - he said, not looking up from the blazing city.

David approached bill and his gang.

"Well convinced that we have the plans been?" - he said sarcastically.

Bill growled.

"And so it will be with every city, with every citizen of city" -David continued and pointed his finger at Bill.

Then David left. Bill watched him.

"Bill, this is too..." - Kinsky said.

Bill looked on them.

"We wanted to work for Hughes, but what he did was beyond that reasonable" -Bill said.

"What should we do? We can't stop it" -said Stump.

Bill wondered.

"We don't, but if we go back to Dirt... then we have a chance to get rid of this crazy snake! I'd rather we Rob small towns than Rob nothing at all! You with me?" - Bill continued.

Gang Bill looked at each other. They nodded.

"We with you!" - said Kinsky and Stump.

"Estamos contigo" -Chorizo said.

Bill nodded.

* * *

 **Continuation...**


	38. Night watch

**Here is and continuation of…**

 **Next will be more interesting!** **Perhaps continuation of tomorrow.**

* * *

"How long do we have to fly? I can already see the desert!" - Rango shouted, holding onto Morgan and the hat.

Morgan made a turn in the air and looked at the situation, but did not answer. Rango didn't like his silence.

"We need to go down below, I need to know where we are and where the city is!"- demanded Rango.

Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Now is not the time," - Morgan said rudely.

Rango looked down, it was dark, but some lights among the dark desert were visible, albeit they were very small.

"Maybe this is my city!" - said Rango.

Morgan stopped abruptly in the air.

"Listen, I know where we need to go! Be quiet and don't distract me," - Morgan said.

Rango paused and narrowed his eyes. Thought came in his head.

"OK ..." - he whispered.

Morgan flew further. Further, Rango was silent all the way, because something wasn't right. He didn't tell Morgan where the city Dirt was , and the map was Beans. Rango's eyes widened.

 _ **"Morgan is hiding something" - thought Rango.**_

* * *

Light smoke and the remains of the former houses were left from the former city "Mail". Now it's a ruin. The fire was burning for hours. All this time Hughes and his army were near these ruins. As a camp. Bill and his gang was also in this camp, but a little further. They sat and waited for Hughes to be given the command of the attack on the next city. But it was long enough.

Bill decided to send stump to Hughes to talk to him. Of course, it was hard enough, but Bill put a stamp.

Stamp slowly walked over to Hughes, who stood and looked at the remaining ruins. Hughes heard stump coming at him and turned around.

"Problems?" - he hissed.

Stamp the hair stood on end.

"No ... no. It's just that Иill wanted to... we wanted to know when we were going to step on the next town?" - he said in a trembling voice.

Hughes chuckled.

"When? Can't wait?" - he crawled to a stump – "soon, have to wait for my people, and then we will make the offensive... the city "Dirt"".

Stump turned pale.

"D-Dirt?"- his eyes widened.

Hughes nodded.

"We need to get rid of the problems" - Hughes looked back at the ruins – " we have already given them a signal. This smoke will certainly be visible throughout the valley. Now go and don't ask any questions.»

Stump nodded quickly and ran away.

After a few seconds he was next to bill and the gang. Stump wanted to, that the said, but male voice distracted their.

"They're here!" - a voice shouted.

They tensed when they saw two carriages with several of Hughes ' employees. They were the animals that built Hughes ' lair.

Bill followed when Hughes went to the side of the wagon. He saw that these workers began to issue weapons.

"What things?" - Bill asked, and went over to Hughes.

Then there was David.

"You'd better not ask questions and leave here," - he said firmly.

Hughes looked at Bill with a smile.

"Don't David, he's part of our society. He must know what will happen next, " -Hughes said.

"Is he? But ... " - David wanted to continue, but Hughes gave him a menacing look.

David stamped his foot and left. Bill proudly looked him in the trail. But the sight of Hughes strongly penetrated in the back of bill that he could not pay attention to it.

"What happens?" - Bill asked.

Hughes looked at the workers, Bill too.

"We come, to your when that hometown is "Dirt". And we need a bait " - Hughes said.

Bill was a little worried, because Hughes is already preparing for the attack, and he's still here with the gang. But now, he was interested in others.…

"Bait?" - he asked.

Hughes nodded.

"I am sure that the city "Dirt" and not only he already knows that I am free. And they prepare to defense..." - Hughes pulled away and crawled down to his bag of weapons.

Bill followed him.

"I don't want to risk my people. First, I have to make sure that the "Dirt" remains completely without ammunition and ammunition. Let them shoot at these nobodies... " - Hughes hissed.

Bill stopped he understand about who Hughes was referring to the word "nobodies" .

"But they are also your people. They worked for you ... " - Bill said.

"They're just a piece of shit who worked for me out of fear and because they have nowhere to go. But not because they're willing to live in the society I want to make!" - said Hughes.

"But there are women there!" - Bill objected.

"They are no exception! I don't want bitch nobodies existed" - interrupt Hughes loud, but then calmed down and looked at Bill - "are you Going to ask less questions, and you will not appear in their series, unlike them, and your guys..." continued Hughes.

Bill's eyes widened.

"My guys?" - he asked quietly.

Hughes looked at him sternly.

"Yes, and if you want to join, then just say..." - he grinned.

Bill clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Without a word, bill turned and left.

"If you tell them or you want to escape, you're dead!" - Hughes shouted in pursuit.

Bill stopped, but after a moment, continued on his way. Hughes looked him in the trail and grinned.

"You can be sure..." - he said.

* * *

Bill sniffed and spat out. He didn't know what to do. His gang was his family. He couldn't do that to them. He knew it. And here he had almost reached the gang, but a familiar voice distracted him.

"Hey!" - there was a child's voice.

Bill turned around.

"You..." - he said.

The iguana girl ran up to him with shortness of breath.

"Help me..." - she said wearily.

But here one of people Hughes ran to bill, and to being iguana. Little iguana quickly hid behind bill.

"Come out immediately! - the man said.

Bill didn't know what to do. He crossed his arms. Before him stood one of Hughes ' men, a toad. She was a lot smaller than Bill. The toad stopped and looked at Bill.

"What is the problem?" - said Bill.

"She escaped from the territory, and is called to be arrested and put in a cage!" - said the toad.

"In the cage? What century are you living in?"- Bill smiled and looked to the toad – "She's with me, and if you have more questions, better ask my friends..." - Bill gave a gesture to his fists.

Toad swallowed. Bill grabbed him by the collar.

"Alright ... Let her be with you"- said the toad.

Bill released him.

"But ... but see that it does not interfere. It will still be in the cage when we meet to go" - said the toad, and left quickly.

Bill snort. He's tired of being here. He slowly turned and looked at the iguana. She looked at him confusedly.

"Thank you,"- she said.

"What are you doing here?" - he asked in surprise.

Little iguana sighed.

"I wanted to help you. I was watching you the whole time, and I was sure you wanted to get away from Hughes...PF ... let go! ... PF... " - she screamed.

Bill covered for it his mouth.

"Shh ... this isn't the best time to talk about it,"- Bill said and grabbed the iguana and carried her to his gang.

* * *

Morgan and Rango flew long enough. Rango was getting annoyed, but he didn't want to get on his nerves. Besides, his thoughts never left him alone, but he decided not to submit the form to the suspicion. But after a while Rango became easy to sing along. Morgan drew attention to it and took a deep breath.

After some time, Rango noticed that Morgan began to decline.

"We arrived?"- asked Rango and looked down.

"Yes," - Morgan said.

After a while, they landed. Rango gladly jumped out on land. It was dark enough. Rango looked around. The area seemed familiar, but it wasn't exactly because of the darkness.

"We had in the city, looks like we're not here..." - said Rango, but Morgan to interrupt him.

"Town hill," said Morgan with his wing "I will come to later, I need to examine the situation, to avoid prying eyes»

Rango to think, but he didn't argue.

"OK, I'll tell Boris you'll come later," - Rango said sarcastically in his throat.

Morgan observed this tone.

"You can be sure," - he said, and flapped his wings and flew up.

Rango watched him until he disappeared into the darkness. Rango let go of his head and began to be considered. Everywhere was dark, even the moon seemed reluctant to get out of the clouds to light his way. With a sigh, Rango headed towards the hill. In a second he was on top and was surprised when he saw his city. He looked closer, he noticed that the city that never sleeps.

"Morgan didn't lie to me... but what's going on?"Rango said anxiously.

Rango was going to quickly run to town , but someone grabbed him by the throat and put the bag.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	39. Night lights

**Here is and continuation of…**

 **There will be a lot of dialogue.**

* * *

The train stopped, the Beans opened their eyes and quickly pulled away from the ground. Max was already sitting, and crouching on what looked. Beans rubbed her eyes and quietly has drawn to him.

There was a noise, but it was far away.

Beans dreamt, where they now and it turned out, that they already were in old hat it landscape deserts, but they were on station. This station was in the middle of the desert, as if it was a stop.

Max looked at the Beans.

"How are you?" - he asked.

Beans put his hands on the sides and considered the terrain. She noticed the train begin to unload and load some boxes.

"All right. Are we here?" - she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes," - Max replied briefly.

Max and the Beans ducked when one of the men walked past their wagon.

"They will start loading the goods here soon, we have to leave," - Max said.

Beans nodded.

"But where should we go? I've never been here," - she said.

Max bent down.

"Sit on me, we will decide everything when we leave the station," - he said.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes Max and Beans successfully left the station. It wasn't that difficult. Max quickly jumped out of the car, along with the Beans on his back. Then they left the station. They walked through a desert, in the hills. It was dark, but the light that came from behind the hill gave them a chance to Orient themselves in the area. Max walked into this light. Also the noise that was coming from that side was getting louder. After a while they were almost at the top of the hill, but Max stopped and sniffed.

"It seems, here near there is pipeline ..." - said Max sniffing.

He kept going. They soon rose up and the eyes of max and the Beans slightly widened from what he saw. Max bowed his head.

The hill was quite high, from which you can see the famous city.

"Here he is, Las Vegas," - Max said.

Beans wrapped her hands around her body, from the wind that blew against RUB the body with your hands to keep warm, and her caught the eye of a valve from which pipes ran. The beans looked and saw the entry "Emergency shut off".

"Emergency shut off..." she said.

"What?"- Max asked.

Beans blinked.

"Come to that pipe, I have to check something," - she said, and pointed to the valve.

Max listened to her and walked over there. Beans quickly jumped off of max. Max was scared.

"Baby, you be careful, I could lie down so you can get off more safely," - he said.

Beans kept silent and as under hypnosis has drawn to the valve. She bypassed him until she noticed a highway that could be seen from the height of the hill.

"We're here," - said Beans.

Max walked up to her. He looked at the highway.

"Um ... where's your city? It's in the pipe or not?" - said Max.

Beans throws out a laugh, from hes foolish issue.

"No, I just figured out where I was,"- she said with a smile- "Rango told me how he found the source, where the water came from. He said it was a place between a human city ... Las Vegas and the highway, "- Beans pointed to The city and the highway, that there was a valve that he said "emergency shut off" ... and he also said... " - the Beans went silent - " that , here he saw what he saw..." - the tone of her voice got sadder and more trembling.

Max wondered.

"Here he saw what he saw?" - Max asked.

Beans blinked.

"Don't ... don't matter" - she quickly said – "all converge! So, I have to go through the highway, and there I think will find a way" - continued Beans more fun and looked at Max - "I think…»

Max looked at her questioningly.

"I think I can get home already" - said Beans gently, trying not to offend Max.

Max a bit wondered. Beans noticed he was upset.

"Max, but I don't know how to help you with your master," - Beans said and walked up to him.

Max smiled.

"I think I'm destined to be a hobo among cities," - said Max with a smile and looked at the Beans.

Beans shook her head and put her little hand on his paw.

«No. I think maybe you should find some new people to take care of you. Especially, you escaped from prison, of that city..."- said Beans.

Max smiled.

"Prison ... baby, you expressed it so well..." - he said.

Beans smiled.

"Isn't that right?" - she asked.

Max nodded a few times and stared pensively into the Beans. Beans noticed this and crossed his arms.

"Something wrong?" - she asked slyly.

"When I first met you, I thought you were a girl who was one of the rude personalities..." - Max said.

Beans narrowed eyes. Max jerked and coughed repeatedly.

"No ... no, I...I ... I ... ahem ... " - he said nervously - " You're not like that, yet you're softer. And I think, that I was wrong, I simply wanted to apologize" – in this moment Beans glance relented - "and under this, I observed, that you now not against, that I call you "baby" " - with a grin said Max.

Beans closed his eyes and smiled.

"I just stopped paying attention to it, Max. Yes and to the same, you, too, forgive me, I, too, was not better opinion about you in the first time. Unlike Rango, I'm more closed, and Rango..." - her smile is gone- "He always sees the good in people…»

Max nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he somewhere here," - Max said and stood up.

He looked at the Beans.

"And now, I want to help you cross the highway , I don't want you to get hurt by cars," - he continued, and put his paw on her so she could sit on him.

Beans nodded gratefully and climbed on top of him.

* * *

Max walked for a few minutes, and they came down the hill. Beans enjoying the sight when the familiar flora. Max and the Beans were silent for a while until the Beans felt Max tremble.

"You okay?" - she asked.

"Me?! It's okay...it's just the way these plants look at us," - Max said quickly.

"These are ' Spanish daggers', but we call them 'Stray cactus" - said the Beans," you may not be afraid, they won't bite"

"Well, since are plants, not monsters, they are unlikely to attack" - quickly said Max still trembling.

Ten minutes later, they approached the highway. Max deftly ran across the road when there were no cars at all. So they crossed the highway.

"I'll walk you a little more, so you know exactly where you are" - Max said.

Beans sighed profoundly sad.

"All right?" - Max asked.

"You think Rango here already?»

Max wondered.

"Well, anyway, I think he's waiting for you in your city, you can be sure" - said Max cheerfully.

* * *

Rango could not move his arms and legs. The bag was still on his head. He didn't know where he was or who he was with. He could hear some voices, but he couldn't hear the words, as if these beasts were wearing masks. Rango was lying on something , and he felt they were going somewhere. They go long enough. But suddenly they stopped.

Rango tensed when someone grabbed him like a victim and harshly threw him to the ground.

"I won't tell you anything! Cowards!" - said Rango.

He heard laughter, but the laughter suddenly stopped when Rango saw, out of the bag, a shadow looming over him. But his eyes became clearer when the bag was removed. From the dim light of the Rango to blink a few times. Rango raised his head and for a few meters and tried to crawl back. He turned pale when he saw the snake in front of him.

"Well, the Sheriff of the city "Dirt" got captured. Superbly..." - said Hughes.

Rango to swallow.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	40. On different sides

**Hey, here's the sequel. Sorry for the long wait. It's December. I think that I will have time to finish the first part of the story before December 10-15.**

* * *

With a cry Rango fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and looked at David, who was looking down at him. Rango cleared his throat several times and sat down looking at him.

"You try to escape and you're dead," - David said.

Rango wiped part of the dirt from his lips, he showed no fear of him.

"I would advise you to run away" - the tale of Rango and stood up - "your brother will not forgive betrayal…»

Did not have time Rango to finish the sentence as David grabbed for his collar and leaned it against the wall.

"Once again, I will hear you say something about this traitor..." - David began.

"Boris The Traitor? You're confusing something buddy" - interrupt Rango.

Rango began to breathe heavily as David grabbed his neck and began to strangle.

"Shut up!"- David continued loudly.

Rango closed his eyes from David's claws. But suddenly the choking stopped. Rango opened his eyes. He saw bill grab David. Rango stroked his throat.

"Let me go or you're dead...!"- David demanded.

"The corpse-a corpse-a corpse...you only know how to threaten, a jerk!"- said bill, and threw David away.

David wanted to attack bill, but stopped when he saw that bill was not alone. His gang was behind him. David spat.

"You'll regret it," - he said, and quickly walked away.

Rango oversaw David, but after saw before a bill. He looked at him questioningly.

"Bill... never thought you'll be here too. Long not seen each other in" - has he spoken Rango.

Bill crossed his arms.

"You owe me," - he said.

Rango nodded and looked on out bill.

"Wow ... what are you doing here? Although, I think you joined Hughes, too? You've been gone for months,"- Rango said.

"Once, Yes..." - said bill and moved away from Rango - " But not now-

"No?

"Really?" - Rano said with suspicion.

Bill looked at him sharply.

"I've learned quite a lot about this damn snake. God... Better to let come Jake The rattlesnake would come to town again rather than this thing! - "bill spat.

Rango wondered.

"So you're against Hughes?"- he said thoughtfully.

Bill sharply covered for him his mouth.

"Speak low," - said bill, and pulled away.

Bill looked at the gang and gave them the gesture "nod". The gang then split up on different sides, to avoid prying eyes. Rango, bill and others were far enough away, but not so much that no one was watching them.

Bill pulled out his paper and gave it to Rango. Rango slowly picked it up and looked at her. It was a map of the desert, or rather the place where they were now. And it was delivered to the red cross.

"What?"- asked Rango.

"This is the place where we need to get to to escape,"- said bill and pointed to the cross -" this will be your job, as a debt. I saved you, you save me and my gang, well, another girl..." said bill.

"Girl?"- asked Rango.

"Come out!"- bill said, a little louder.

Rango noticed a little iguana girl running out from behind the hill. She stood next to bill.

"She shouldn't be here, except she stole the map and told us a lot about Hughes. This map shows the road to the tunnel" - bill said.

"What tunnel?"- Rango said with hesitation.

"The tunnel which was formed when you returned then with water to the city. The flow of water apparently not only the pipes of the city suffered, but here in the vicinity. These pipes lead to the city. There is what we want," - replied bill.

Rango wondered.

"Hmm... that's a good plan, but how and when do we get there?"- he asked.

"We'll do it tonight - said the little iguana girl.

Rango looked at her, then at bill. Bill noticed that Rango did not really believe it.

"You can be sure that in any case we will be killed. And so we have a chance to survive," - said bill.

Rango began to walk back and forth and that is to chant. Bill rolled his eyes. The iguana girl smiled lightly, it was fun to watch Rango. Rango stopped.

"Good! But how do we get out of here?"- asked Rango.

Bill she.

"I need bait" - the bill went to Rango and grabbed his shirt –" And the bait is you»

Rango to swallow.

* * *

Seven guards stood near the South wing of the camp. They stood in two lines and watched the situation. Rango ran up to one of the hill and stopped. He leaned against the ground and sighed several times. He hated being bait.

"So quiet, you'll be fine" - he said and left the hill.

Role Rango was to do like a drunk person. The guards immediately noticed him and pointed at his gun.

"Weapons?... eww... don't please" - said Rango is unclear.

"Is he drunk?" - said one of the guards.

They let go.

"Apparently someone found a box of whiskey,"- said another guard.

"We need to knock all the alcohol out of him," another guard said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed. Rango began to tremble, but not confused.

"Gentlemen, hiccup!... we are civilized animals... ahem... let's not violence" - he said.

The guards did not listen to him and came up to him with a laugh.

"You heard him? Civilized beasts…»

"Now we'll show him hospitality, come here!»

The guard tried grabbed Rango, but Rango deftly dodged.

"Wow, look how nimble you are," - said the guard.

Rango stood up straight and chuckled.

"This is just the beginning gentlemen," - said Rango, his voice more braver and pulled out - grenade.

Protection under immediately grabbed the weapon, but Rango was faster and dramatically threw a grenade at them. The gang immediately rushed to the side. Dynamite exploded and white smoke appeared on the ground.

It was also a signal. Then from behind the hill rushed the bill and his gang, along with the iguana. They headed for the exit where Rango was.

After that, they quickly ran out of the territory. There was a sound of alarm. But Rango, bill and the others were already far away so they could be not caught.

* * *

Max and the Beans were long enough. The highway sounds were almost inaudible. The moon appeared from under the clouds. This made the way even easier. But Beans couldn't let Max go that far anymore.

"Max stop," - she said.

Max reluctantly stopped. Max looked over her shoulder.

"I can take it from here" - continued Beans.

"Let me take you conduct, I remember the way back," Max said.

Beans shook her head.

«No. I know this area. I can walk.»

Max nodded and knelt on the belly to the Beans the tears. When the Beans came down, she took her little map and the gun she had on her the whole time. Max wondered.

"Is it really time for us to say goodbye?"- he said.

Beans throws out a laugh.

"Yes, but I think it's not forever. Maybe someday we'll meet»

Max smiled.

"Maybe. Are you sure you're gonna make it?" - he asked.

Beans nodded. Max has sighed.

"Well, then see you , baby?" - he said.

"See you" - slowly said the Beans – " Thank you for everything»

Max smiled.

"It was truly an honor to help you. And thank you that helped in any way to get out of this damn city," - he said.

Beans sadly sighed.

"I want you to find a family, not be a Vagabond, Max"- she said.

"I will search, I give you my word," - he said.

Beans slowly walked over to Max and grabbed him by his paw. Max smiled and tried to hug her.

"I really did not think that it would be so hard to say goodbye, although we are familiar all nothing"- said Beans and pulled away.

"You're real friends to me, baby. Give these words to Rango and also hug him for me, " - Max replied.

Beans nodded.

«Necessarily»

Max spun around and Beans also. They went in different directions. So and not turning or not?

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	41. Strategy and assistance

**Hello, sorry for the long wait! There were so many stories from my life that I could not begin to write a sequel…**

 **I hope you'll understand, I'm also having problems with my computer... Quite old, I have to look for opportunities to buy a new computer. But I think I can still do something on the old computer.**

* * *

"Is the old woman right?" - asked Wafers biting your nails on your fingers.

"And what is not clear? Did you see that smoke on the horizon? It's obvious we're next!" - said Sergeant Terri.

"We're all gonna die!" - miss Daisy shouted.

There was a panic in the saloon. Boris stood in the corner and rubbed his whiskey. He couldn't listen to the screams from the townspeople.

"Everyone shut up!" - he said.

There was a silence and all attention was on Boris. Boris walked to the bartender's counter.

"Your screams and screams do not benefit" - he continued and knocked on the bar.

Buford poured him cactus juice.

"What are you doing?" - asked Buford.

Boris took a SIP.

"We need to come up with a strategy. We will be able to fend off Hughes if we all just focus!»

"But how?" - and voice called.

Boris looked at the townspeople.

"We need to make a trap»

The townspeople looked at each other and started talking.

"A very big trap," - Boris repeated quietly.

* * *

Shots were heard, though it was deaf, that it was hard to hear them. Rango, Bill and the others walked through the tunnels , where it was quite dark and stuffy.

"Bill, how long should we go?" - asked Kinski.

"You'll have more to say will remain here," - replied Bill briefly.

Bill went ahead and lit a torch the way. Rango ran up to him closer.

"Do you hear those shots?" - he asked nervously- "Have they reached the city?»

"No, they can not go faster than us, here around they will spend time looking for us. So we have the time, that would come first," - replied Bill calmly.

Rango wondered.

"It's funny to hear you say that," - he said.

Bill snort. But curiosity Rango was very large, that he could not hope to throw a his questions.

"Bill, I know we don't get along... you had your chance to take revenge on the city... and me..." - Rango said nervously - " But, why?".

Bill kept silent, but Rango wanted to answer.

"What happened? If you wanted to call Jake... , rather than work for this snake Hughes..." - he said.

Bill stopped and menacingly looked at Rango.

"I've already answered this question!"- said Bill and Rango grabbed by the collar – "You're right, we're not friends. I saved your life, you owe me.»

Rango nodded slowly. Bill let him go and moved on. Rango watched him in step.

"Not even a hope for our friendship," - said Stump and pushed Rango.

The entire a gang of bill laughed at me over him. Rango stared at them sternly until he noticed the little girl iguana who was following the gang. Rango followed her. He looked at her in surprise until he noticed that she had also looked at him.

"Hello," - hello said softly.

The terrified girl turned away from him.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me, unlike them," - Rango said.

"I'm not afraid of them," - she said quickly and fled from Rango to the Bill.

Rango scratched his head, by this turn of events.

They walked for a few more minutes until Bill stopped and asked how time.

"It'll be five o'clock soon, Bill," - Kinski said.

Rango immediately stopped and looked back. Bill noticed how far they have moved away from Rango.

"Hey! I'm not getting slow down due to some kind of lizard" - he put it.

Rango thought . He began to breathe heavily, and he grabbed his head.

"God ... how could I forget to Beans!" - he said.

* * *

Beans were one in the desert was cool, she tried to warm his hands, but it was useless, besides it was necessary to be alert. Many predators at night. She walked along the rocky mountains.

And so, raised to the nearest hill, she decided to consider the situation. She could see it was dawn.

"Damn ... did I get lost?" - she said angrily.

Some time she stood on the hill, while her look is not the pool at the "Stray cactus" , which stood below the hill. Beans looked at them thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should try," - she said quietly.

Beans knew the whole story of how Rango found water, and she also knew that Rango was helped by "Stray cactus" to find water. This gave even more hope to the Beans to believe they could actually move or even walk.

Descending the hill, she slowly walked over to one of the cacti and looked at him with hope. Coming closer she grabbed the cactus by its leaf. She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts.

"Please help me," - she said, and opened her eyes.

She pulled away from the cactus a few steps and watched him.

It took about three minutes, but they didn't move. Beans sighed.

"Maybe it only works with Rango," - she said disappointed.

Beans completely moved away from cactus and was about to leave, when suddenly... the Beans turned around sharply, her eyes widened.

The cactus slowly began to move. The beans were completely astounded. These were mixed feelings, both shocking and immediately joyful.

"I hope you'll help me," - she said with a smile and immediately followed them.

* * *

City was lively. Everywhere was bustle and noise. The city was completely occupied by bags of sand and dirt. Each animal was preparing weapons for battle. Children were closed in city hall, together with them there were women.

Boris was with Doc in the office. They examined the condition of Eddy and Emma. Boris stood near the door with no hope, while the Doc administered special medicines. A second later, Boris came up to Eddy and patted him on the head and looked at Doc, who had finished it to examine and give medicines. Doc also looked at Boris with tired eyes.

"Doc, just answer my question ... any chance?"- asked Boris and grabbed for hand Eddy .

Doc sighed and shook his Head.

Boris rubbed his eyes from welling tears.

"And Emma?" - he asked, restraining himself.

Doc looked at her.

"She has a chance, but with Eddy..." - Document said and stopped.

Boris abruptly hugged Doc .

"Thanks Doc! Thank you for trying to help my brother!" - Boris said, uttering heartfelt cries.

Doc patted him on the back. Boris pulled away.

"If there is no hope, then better pursue business treatment my wife" - said Boris quietly while wiping his tears.

Doc nodded.

"I'm sure we can cure her," - Doc said confidently.

"Save your strength Doc, when will Hughes come will be the victim," - said Boris.

Doc nodded comprehendingly.

"I need to be prepared too and I would advise you" - he answered.

Boris nodded and was about to leave the office, on the road, he sadly kissed Eddy on the forehead. Then he went to his wife and kissed her hand with the words:

"Hold on honey»

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	42. Make concessions

**Hello, continuation**

* * *

Beans was already long enough, following the cacti. Gradually she looked back, her thoughts never left her. She noticed that the cacti were leading her in the wrong direction. Realizing this she quickly moved the cacti and stopped them.

"You're leading me in the wrong direction" – she shouted - "I need in my city" dirt", please take me there!»

The cactus stood as if looking at her. Beans got a little distant. Suddenly "head" of a cactus turned sideways. The beans looked in the same direction, she noticed something like a well.

"I to go there?" - she asked and looked at the cactus.

Cactus followed to well. A little nervous Beans, she decided to go after him.

"I have to go to the city, why don't you understand?" - she said quietly.

Cactus alighted and near the well. Beans slowly walked over to the well. She sighed and looked down. It was dark, she couldn't see anything.

"There's nothing here," - she said, and looked at the cactus.

"Familiar voice" - hissed the voice.

Beans immediately looked into the well. This voice was very familiar to her.

"Hope you didn't leave. I need your help, " - said the voice.

Beans looked sternly into the well.

* * *

It took about one hour as Rango, Bill and others went through the tunnel.

"About a familiar place," - said Rango - "We're close»

"It is," - said Bill.

But suddenly he stopped.

"Something wrong?" - asked Rango, anxiously.

Bill turned and looked at him. And he went up to him and gave him the torch.

You go into town. We're staying here," - Bill said.

"What? You didn't want to help?" - Rango said and crossed his arms.

Bill spat.

"If would I not wanted to help, I would now was would with Hughes and killed with him animals" - said Bill ominously – "I want retaliate some whom for his bad behavior, on this my goal over, but you cover for me, you my debtor!»

Rango rolled his eyes.

"How can I cover for you?" - he asked.

«Very simply. You'll see. All I have to do is kill Hughes ' minion and a couple of his men, if I have to . And Yes , if he had not, I would have ran with a gang," - said Bill.

"Is that the only reason you want to kill Hughes' servant?" - Rango said, suspecting.

Bill slapped him on the cheek.

"I told you everything. And take it with you," - said Bill and pointed to the girl iguana.

"What? I'm not going," - she said.

"I wasn't asking you ," - said Bill – "Go"

Bill left with his gang. Rango watched them, then he looked at the girl.

"You don't have to be afraid, I'll tell you again. Come on, I'll take you to a safe place," - he said.

The iguana girl looked at him sadly and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Hughes was completely ready. He and his army were armed to the teeth. As for Hughes himself. David walked beside him. After what the entire army. They were far enough away from city "Mail".

"I can't wait to kill them," - David said.

Hughes looked at him speechlessly.

"You will have a chance, but you will deal with our secret weapon," - Hughes said.

"What? Why me? Haven't you found more valuable animals for the cause?" - David objected.

Hughes hissed.

"I see you have the courage to contradict me ... to remind me what happened to your brothers?"- Hughes said sternly.

David hung his head.

"Do not forget that I did not kill you because of your pity. Unlike your brothers, you seemed weak!" - said Hughes.

David got angry.

"I'm not weak!" - he said, and looked at Hughes .

Hughes twisted it into coils sharply.

"Really? Then say it to my eyes, " - he hissed and squeezed David.

David clenched his teeth and said nothing. Hughes let him go disappointed.

"I told you what to do. Will hold gas, and we begin the attack," - said Hughes and crept down the hill.

He stopped when he saw the city "Dirt".

"And you will do it now," he said.

* * *

"Why should I help you?" - said the Beans and leaned against the well.

"Because I said so!" - said a hissing voice and menacingly- " I won't be able to resist for long!»

"Stop shouting at me! If you think you can command me, you're wrong!"- Beans said loudly.

"Have you lost your fear? Have you forgotten who I am? " -voice said.

Beans rolled her eyes and looked into the well.

"Goodbye," - she said, and walked away from the well.

"Hey! Where are you going? Stop! If I get out of here, you're dead! " - voice shouted.

Beans rolled her eyes.

"Good luck!" - she replied.

"Stop! Wait...!"- said the voice – "Sorry!»

Beans stopped and looked at the well. She approached him.

"I didn't understand," - she said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me? I loudly say this! " -voice shouted.

Beans narrowed her eyes and waited.

"Okay!" - said the voice with a sigh - " how foolish you are a woman!»

"That's not what I want to hear," - Beans said.

Voice has sighed.

"Forgive me," - said the voice.

Beans looked in surprise at the well.

"Promise you'll help me if I get you out," - she said.

There was a pause. Beans couldn't wait long.

"Yes or no? I need to go to my city, " - she said –" you don't have an option, I think I'm the only one here who can help you»

"I know," - said the voice.

"And?" - she asked, and crossed her arms.

"... Okay.…" - voice said.

"Promise?"- asked Beans.

"I promise! Now get me the hell out of here, woman!" - voice shouted.

Beans pulled away. And circumvent in the circle of the well. She noticed there was a rope on the well. She grabbed her and slowly lowered her into the well.

"Grab on to her, " - she said - " did you grab on?»

"Yeah," - mumbled a voice.

Beans moved away from the well and took the other end. She looked at the cactus and tied a rope around it.

"Help me get him out," - she said to the cactus.

After a while, the cactus slowly began to pull the rope. Surprisingly Beans, all worked. And that's from a well could be seen the familiar her hat.

She pulled away from the well to a safe distance and grabbed a weapon. And so the familiar personality was able to get out with a sigh. Personality looked at her. Beans immediately zeroing in on him.

"Drop the weapon»

Beans narrowed her eyes and slowly let go of the weapon.

"You owe me, me to the city," Beans said with caution.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	43. Smells like battle

**Hey. Oh My God. Yes! I haven't updated this story since January 4th. Please forgive me. My computer is driving me crazy. I tried to bring him back to "Life". But... Although, I will have to use a friend's computer. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Soon the final!**

 **Dear _"_** ReScripta ** _"_ I'm trying to finish the story. Don't fret. Thank you for your patience, my friend!  
This is a big Chapter :)**

* * *

"I can't go that slow..." - Jake hissed.

Beans rolled her eyes. They walked through the desert, and during that time Jake was indignant.

"Sorry, you could understand that I can't keep up with you," - she said irritably.

Jake sighed.

"So Hughes is back and it's not a rumor?" - Jake asked, and looked at the Beans.

Beans sighed dejectedly and nodded.

"Looks like that's why I need your help, Jake…»

Jake stopped. The beans went a couple of steps, until it is noticed. She looked at him.

"All right?»

Jake let go of his head.

"You're asking me to kill Hughes?" - he said, still with his head down.

"Yes, It would be nice" - said Beans briefly and continued on her way.

She walked a few more steps until she turned around again and noticed that Jake was still standing.

"You realize we don't have much time?»

Jake looked up. Beans had never seen Jake look like that. His eyes glowed from under the darkness of the morning.

"I'll be better than you..." - Jake hissed thoughtfully.

The beans did not understand the meaning of these words. Anyway, she put her hands on her sides and adjusted her weapon.

"Jake?" - she said sternly.

Jake blinked and crawled quickly. He crawled past the Beans. Beans frowned and followed him. She realized that Jake wouldn't stop and she was winning after him quickly. She was able to reach him and kicked him to stop. Unexpectedly for her, Jake stopped abruptly in front of her.

"I'll walk you to the city, period!" - he said loudly.

Beans opened her mouth. His eyes filled with anger.

"You promised me a Rattlesnake! Keep your word! You're my..." - Jake grabbed the Beans in his reels - " Let go!... The FPM!...»

That's all she could say. Jake covered her mouth and looked at her.

"To the city and point, woman. I do not kill you, now we're even..." - he hissed.

* * *

Rango climbed to the top helping the little iguana to rise as well. They were in the Bank of the city "Dirt". After a small flood, when Rango brought water, the Bank was repaired. And now this tunnel was considered, as a basement or something similar refuge.

Rango looked around. There was no one in the Bank, only voices, light and shadows were outside. Rango immediately went to the exit with the iguana. They went out slowly. Rango was surprised that the city was teeming with citizens who tried to put fences near the entrance to the city. They put bags with sand, preparing the weapon. There was a lot of light from the torches, also a strong smell of gunpowder.

Rango came out of the Bank. A small iguana was clinging to his arm. Rango looked at her.

"It's all right," - he said.

"Put the boxes here! And bring more water!"- shouted Boris.

Rango was surprised or even a little horrified. It wasn't a dream – nightmare, it was reality.

"Sheriff Rango!"- shouted Boris.

All citizens looked back. Rango seriously all looked and went to Boris.

"Sheriff?»

"Where were you?»

"Hughes is here!»

Cried the voices. Rango understood. On their answer he only nodded, but continued to go to Boris. A small iguana was behind Rango, looking back.

"Boris, we have a problem," - Rango said.

Boris frowned and calmed Rango by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Morgan he..." - Rango began as Boris interrupted him.

"It is better to discuss everything in the office," - Boris said.

Rango nodded. They went to the office. On the way, Rango turned and looked at the citizens. He knew how frightened they were.

«Prepare. We need time to think about it all" - this was the only, that said he.

* * *

"What about Morgan?" - Boris asked nervously.

Rango stopped at his Desk and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"He betrayed me, Boris...Betrayed us...This, of course, is not accurate... Where is he now, then?" - he began and sat down heavily on a chair.

Boris closed his eyes and squeezed his hands.

"I don't know where he is now. One thing I remember..." - Rango turned around and looked at Boris - " What, he wanted to check the area. He flew away and I was immediately seized. I was held captive by Hughes…»

"You were captured? How did you get out?!" - Boris asked quickly.

Rango sighed.

"Bad Bill and his gang helped me. They, too, that the have conceived" - Rango quickly licked to the chamber and took out from there map cities – " But one thing I know, that Bad Bill goes against Hughes»

"So we have allies?" - Boris asked and went to the cards.

Rango paused.

"That's a strong word, but it is. Don't know what caused Bill to take this step... he hates the Acolyte..." - thought Rango.

"Acolyte?' - Boris asked and narrowed his eyes.

Rango slowly looked at Boris.

"Your brother ... …»

"Don't say a word!"- said Boris sharply - " He chose its path, and he not leaves from its fate …»

Rango understood Boris's feeling. Suddenly there was a small sound of sneezing. Rango and Boris turned around. The little iguana was still behind them.

"You didn't say you had a baby with miss Beans..." - Boris asked.

Rango blushed.

"Hm...No! This girl was found by Bad Bill. I don't know how Hughes got her... but I guess. And I brought her to the city, this would be much safer..." - said Rango.

Boris smiled, but briefly.

"It's not safe here either. We took all the children and women to the town hall. I'll take her there, and you warn the city.»

Rango nodded and in, too, time wondered.

"Well, what should I tell them?" - he asked, uncertainly.

Boris made a small iguana in his hands, she was not afraid climbed into his arms.

"In all the time we've known each other, I've always liked your ability to convince. Do what you have to do," - Boris replied.

Rango wondered.

* * *

They were approaching the city. All the way the Beans were trying to get out. But Jake ignored her.

"Let me go!"- shouted the Beans and tried to escape from the coils of Jake.

Jake stopped. Beans stopped twitching. She managed to pull her hand out and hit Jake on the body.

"If you think you can hold me, you're wrong! And you know what..." - Beans stopped when she smelled a strange smell in the air.

Jake sniffed.

"There was something here... " - Jake hissed and sniffed harder - " there Was a snake...and many more animals ... Hughes…»

"Hughes? You know his smell?" - quickly stopped the Beans he put his hand behind his head – "I Have a headache that smell…»

"Gas" - Jake said, and skidded on.

They came to the hill, and slowly Jake went up. Jake hissed. The beans were trying to see but due to body Jake are unable to do it. She covered her nose, it was a terrible atmosphere.

"What is it?"- she asked, pressing her nose.

Jake hissed.

«Nothing. We're leaving, " he said and crawled away.

Catch a glimpse Beans saw only the table of smoke with greyish-green color. She shuddered.

"I think I know this place," - she said, and looked around.

She let go of her hand as the air became cleaner. She looked around. She thought for a while. Her eyes widened as they passed the sign "Mail" .

"Mail? It's a city... " - she said quickly, and looked at Jake.

Jake nodded.

"Rather it is the remains of the city and its inhabitants..." - he replied briefly.

Beans breathed quickly.

"Your city is next..." - he continued.

"We have to hurry, Jake. You have to..." - said Beans quickly, and tried to get out further.

Jake hissed and stopped. He squeezed the Beans tightly and turned to her.

"Shut up ! I told you. If you don't shut up, I'll leave you here!" - he squeezed her even harder.

Boba tried to catch the air. He loosened his grip and crawled on.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	44. In war all means are good

**Another sequel. Some surprise. I already want to finish the first part and start writing the second XD**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Rango went outside with a bunch of thoughts in his head. He swallowed a little when he saw that the residents were waiting for explanations, commands and even help. He knew it all, but he didn't know how to say it.

Rango stood for a few seconds in silence. All the citizens were silent. Only small bursts of tears were heard from the city Hall, where women and children also came out to listen to their Sheriff.

"And ..." - Rango looked at the citizens with caution.

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the looks of his citizens. He knew they were all afraid.

"Friends" - Rango came down from the threshold of his office – "We are all afraid. That sometimes the fear is so great that we can not overcome it»

Rango approached some of the residents.

"But fear can be overcome as long as we are together" - he pulled away and walked around – "Together, we can not only overcome fear, we can do a lot...Together we help each other, together we will build something that was once destroyed, together we - start to believe! As you once believed that water would come. That I'll help you get her back! And so it happened!" - Rango stopped and looked at the townspeople - "We must always believe! And we will also believe that we can defeat Hughes! We have to do this!" - Rango said louder - " And we'll do it!»

"Let's do it!»

"We'll get through!»

The townspeople shouted at Rango consent.

"So let's do it!" - Rango shouted.

The townspeople immediately rejoiced. Rango genuinely smiled in the answer. He saw Boris, who was watching him from the side. Boris nodded to him as a sign of pride. Rango nodded in response.

"Snake!»

Suddenly there were screams. Citizens began to take refuge in buildings. Rango and Boris immediately jumped to the road and prepared their revolvers. Rango's eyes widened as Jake crawled out of the corner of the building. He let go of the revolver.

"Jake? What ... what are you doing here?" - Rango asked nervously.

Jake crawled to meet Rango. Boris took a few steps back when Jake was almost there.

"Sheriff, will be ordered to shoot?" - Boris asked quickly.

"No," - Rango said quietly.

Himself same he stood and waited. So Jake stood in front of Rango and looked down at him. Rango didn't know what to expect from him. But he did not need to wait long, when Jake rebuilt his coils. Rango took a step back cautiously.

Heart Rango burst, both because the coils seemed to - Beans. She was trying to get out of it.

"Beans!" - Rango cried, and looked quickly at Jake -" Let her go!»

Jake rolled his eyes.

"There's no need to be a hero..." - he hissed irritably.

He released the beans out of the coils so that she was facing away from Rango back and didn't notice it for a while. In a fit of rage, she pulled the trigger off her shotgun and aimed it at Jake as soon as he released her.

"Once again, you shut me up with your coils, and that bullet will fly into your head!" - she hissed through her teeth.

Jake only grinned at her threats.

"Beans..." - Rango said quickly and ran up to her in arms.

Surprise Beans dropped his shotgun, the impact from earth, the bullet flew straight towards Jake, but he managed to Dodge. Jake glared at the lizards.

"What a pity, that flew by..." said Beans quietly.

Jake narrowed his eyes at what Beans had said. Rango pulled away from Beans.

"Sorry Jake, it's an accident" - interrupt Rango and looked at Beans and Jake at the same time - " Beans, how did you get here? You met Jake?»

"Well..." - began Beans.

«Yeah. Right. We met on the highway," - Jake said briefly.

Beans rolled her eyes. She knew Jake would never tell the truth, that she had saved him.

"And you helped her? Thank you," - Rango said gratefully.

Jake said nothing. But the silence was not long. Nervously Beans thought switched to Hughes.

"Rango, we need to prepare, Hughes already destroyed the city, the "Mail"..." - said the Beans nervously.

"And not only this city. Already dozens of cities have been wiped off the face of the earth from him," - Jake said.

Rango wondered.

"Did no city stand against Hughes?" - he asked.

But the answer was not heard, and it was clear that Hughes yet no one stopped. Rango sighed. Boris quietly walked over to Rango.

"We have a chance to prepare," - he said.

"Are you strong enough?" - said the Beans with his head down.

"Will there be enough supplies?" - Rango said, and rubbed his head.

All stood silently.

"My work is done," - Jake said briefly, and was about to leave.

"What?" - Rango's eyes widened.

He wanted to chase Jake, but Beans stopped him.

"This is useless Rango. I tried, " - she said.

Rango looked into her eyes and did not believe.

"But without it, we have almost no chance. At least we had it with him..." - he said.

"Just someone does not want to spoil yourself tail" - have been very quiet Beans.

Jake jerked his eye when he heard it from her. But he didn't stop.

"Anyway, we have to prepare," - Boris said firmly.

Rango and Beans nodded.

* * *

The city was filled with noise again. All the Windows were boarded up outside the city. Sandbags served as a kind of shield for buildings. The former saloon and the Sheriff's office were converted into places with ammunition and weapons.

Rango and Boris were at the blacksmith "Аnvil". There, there was a rapid production of ammunition, gunpowder and dynamite, and weapons. Metal was taken from stocks. Rango and Boris helped to find new metals and also both checked the weapon which was made not long ago.

«Shot»

«Shot»

Rango and Boris finished checking.

"We should start making more bullets," Boris said.

Rango nodded and gave order Аnvil and his aides to do new bullets. Rango and Boris came to a corner where new weapons were hanging. Came the townspeople, mostly men, and the elderly. Rango handed out guns, Boris gave out ammunition and dynamite.

"Of course not strong, but shoot" - said Elgin severely.

"Ready?"- asked Rango.

"From birth" - Elgin replied briefly.

Rango nodded and continued issuing weapons the next.

"Sergeant Turley, some men will need your skills in battle," - Rango said, and handed him the weapon.

Sergeant Turley made a military gesture.

"It will be an honor," - he replied.

Rango nodded. " I Hope your conjunctivitis doesn't let you down. Good luck" - he said quietly.

The boys ' children came around the corner. Rango crossed his arms with a grin.

"Fighters came to fight?" - asked Rango.

"That's right," - said the boys all together.

"Aren't you a little small?" - asked Rango.

"Small but we use weapons better than you" - replied Cletus with a smile.

The boys laughed at Rango. Rango's eyes widened.

"And it wasn't you who threw the stone at me?" - he asked with narrowed eyes.

Cletus stopped smiling and took a step back. Rango smiled.

«Well. I have a couple of guns for you, but I'll give it to you if you follow my orders, okay?" - he said.

The boys nodded several times. Rango took the box out of the closet and brought them to the boys. He sat down on one knee and opened the box. The boys gasped in surprise.

It was a metal slingshot with a metal "stones".

"WoW!" - said Lucky.

"Cool thing" - Mordecai.

Cletus snorted.

"What do you want?" - he asked and wiped his nose.

"It's simple. Your goal is to protect the city hall girls and women, on the hands? - Rango asked with a smile and extended his hand.

Cletus grunted and held out his hand also.

"You're great to deal with," - he said, and shook hands.

"I believe in you boys," - Rango said and stood up.

The boys happily ran out with the box outside. Rango followed them with a smile. But the smile was gone, when suddenly there was a sign of laughter. He turned around and saw Beans standing at the other entrance.

"I see you've found a common language with the city boys" - she said, and walked over to Rango.

Rango watched her with a smile.

"You won't believe how glad I am to see you," - he said softly.

Beans said nothing, only smiled briefly.

"How did you get out of town?" - Rango asked, changing the subject.

Beans sighed.

«By train. Thanks to Max " - she said.

"I knew he would not fail, and where is he?»

"He's fine, don't worry.»

Rango sighed, until the Beans stretched out his hands. Rango wondered.

"My shotgun is damaged, I need a new weapon" - Beans said briefly.

Rango crossed his arms.

"NO! War is no place for…»

Beans hit the hand Rango`s.

"OW!»

"Now it doesn't matter the Rango" - objected Beans and went herself behind shotgun.

Rango ran to stop her. She grabbed the shotgun, but Rango grabbed it too.

"I said no! And I don't care how much you hit me, I won't let it!" - Rango said, and pulled the shotgun toward him.

"Rango! Stop playing games... Give it to me!"- she shouted, And pulled the shotgun toward her.

«No…»

Boris shuddered at the noise. His gaze shifted to Rango and Beans. He sighed.

"Oh, that couple..." - he said and went to them.

* * *

"Rango!»

"Beans!»

Boris grabbed the shotgun and grabbed it.

"You have nothing to do?" - he asked firmly.

Rango and Beans turned away from each other.

"Asked him about it, I want to help!"- replied Beans.

«Repeat again. I won't let you do this!" - Rango said briefly.

Boris rolled his eyes and walked over to Beans. Rango notice it.

"Why are you doing this?"- asked Rango.

Boris gave a shotgun and shells Beans.

"Thank you," - said Beans and left.

Rango stood with his mouth open.

"In war all means are good... in our case, all of the volunteers," - said Boris, and he covered his mouth Rango.

* * *

Beans was walking down the street checking out her new shotgun. She loaded it and entered the town hall. City hall was empty. Before the mayor left, no one knew he had a secret passage. Beans go to the mayor's office. That's where the entrance was. She went to one of the bookshelves and pushed the book aside, and the whole shelf began to move. Formed the entrance down. Beans went through that entrance. Fully down, the Beans were in the large room. It was here that all the women and children were.

Beans looked around. Everything was safe. She is believed that there will be so till the fight is over and at the same time feared that no. Looking around she noticed Priscilla, who was hiding something in herself hands. Boba narrowed her eyes and followed her.

Priscilla ran to the iguana girl.

"So you don't remember your name?" - Priscilla asked, and gave a piece of bread to the iguana.

Iguana shook her head.

"No, I don't remember much. I only remember all my life where I was at Hughes, " - replied the girl iguana.

"It's crazy..." - said Priscilla.

"Ahem .…»

Priscilla and iguana shuddered and looked at the Beans. Priscilla sighed quietly, but the iguana hid behind her. Beans bowed her head.

"Don't worry, it's Beans. She's good," - Priscilla told iguana.

"Where it came from?"- asked Beans.

The little iguana looked out.

"Her Rango brought, she was imprisoned by Hughes," - Priscilla replied.

Beans from sighed nervously and looked at the iguana.

"Well, I think you'll be better here" - she said.

Iguana smiled at her, and Beans smiled back. But the smile disappeared as pieces of sand began to fall. Beans quickly looked back.

«Starts…»

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	45. Knife in the dark

**Another chapter. Until the final remained quite a bit.**

* * *

"Everyone take position!" - Rango shouted.

Shots started everywhere. No one was able to Orient themselves in time. Already were wounded. Grabbing one of the wounded citizens, Rango went with him to the Doc's office.

Doc himself was already drenched in sweat.

"It's only been five minutes, and already so many wounded," - said Doc.

"And I think there will be more" - replied Rango and laid the injured man on the nearest bed - " If we can come up with a strategy, where's Boris?»

Doc pointed to the room. Rango frowned.

"To him can be?" - he asked.

Doc sighed and nodded.

* * *

Rango quietly came into the room covering the door, that was not so noisy. Rango's gaze fell on Boris's wife, Emma, who was lying panting on the bed beside him. He sighed ruefully. He looked at the other bed where Eddie was supposed to be. But Rango looked around when he noticed that Eddie wasn't there, nor was Boris. Rango searched the room. His eyes fell on the door which was slightly open. Rango opened this door and noticed that the door led outside.

Rango went out and began to look around. He was in the yard. A little listening, he heard the sound of something rustling. Rango went to that sound. When the sound became louder, Rango turned the corner of the house and saw Boris with a shovel in his hand. Near him already was a small hill.

Rango quickly ran to Boris. He knew what had happened. Boris put the shovel down. Rango touched his shoulder with a trembling hand. Boris lowered his head.

"He's dead," - he said, holding back tears.

Rango wiped a tear from his eyes, but also held on.

"Boris, it's better for him to be good There than bad here..." - is all Rango could say.

Surprisingly Boris grinned and turned to Rango.

"Your words have a great meaning. Thank you " - said Boris and hugged Rango.

Rango patted him on the back. Boris pulled away.

"And your wife?" - Rango asked carefully.

"She will survive. But brother... I will have my revenge," - said Boris, and clenched his hands.

"I will take my revenge, with you," Rango replied, in order to somehow alleviate his mental pain.

Boris nodded. They both went back to the office. The situation in the city had not improved until now, Rango and Boris sat down at a table in Doc's office, where lay the cards Rango had brought from his office.

"We need a strategy or a trap," - Rango said quickly and pointed to the cards – "Here and here we will have a chance, so Bad Bill said»

"What does he want to do? They are too close to Hughes, " - commented Boris.

Rango put the other map with the tunnels.

"These are the tunnels of our city. Bill and his gang went after them. I do not know what they are up to, but apparently they know what to do" - he replied quickly.

Boris examined the cards.

"But we can't wait for Bad bill to do something we don't know. Did he say anything specific to you?" - he asked thoughtfully.

Rango shook his head.

«No…»

Boris thought, suddenly came to the office a few boys. Cletus was injured. Rango immediately picked him up.

"I tried to kill them, but there was an explosion and one shot...Sheriff..." - weakly said Cletus.

Rango was nervous.

"Doc!"- he shouted.

Doc immediately ran out to them and was dumbfounded.

"Shit! These jackals have already reached the children!" - answered Boris.

Rango quickly gave Cletus to the Doc and looked at Boris in fright.

"Did they get to the basement of the city Hall?!" - he said quickly.

Boris grabbed a shotgun and threw another to Rango.

"Anyway, we need to check everything there…»

Rango took the shotgun and squeezed it thinking that everything will be fine.

* * *

"Bill! It's a bad idea!"- shouted Kinski and held near the walls of the tunnel.

"Here everything collapses!" - Stump confirmed.

"Shut up!"- responded Bill and expended the latest dynamite to the wall – "We need to here all to blow up, running!»

Gang Bill ran a few meters from the place where it will be a blast. Hiding behind the rusty pipes, they fell silent.

"Do you think it will work?" - Kinsky asked quietly.

Bill growled.

"We'll see»

* * *

 **A little earlier:**

"Fire! Fire! Ahahahahah!"- shouted Hughes- " We must clean up this place before sunrise!»

Shot after shot came from Hughes ' men. Bullets and some bags of something that exploded in contact with fire. And in the city of fire it was enough that these bags exploded , and in consequence of that splinters which appeared there, wounded citizens.

"Aahahahah, soon you'll be choking with my admiration! You will beg me to spare you!" - Hughes shouted as he fired his own weapon belt.

He fired at the city for a few minutes, but he quickly stopped and pulled away when he saw a familiar figure that had just landed.

"Morgan, my old colleague ... Did you do what I said?" - Hughes asked with a smile.

Morgan nodded.

"I checked their city, they will soon break. And you were right, Boris Minsky is alive and he has the back of this lizard..." - he said wearily.

«Nicely.…very nicely. "- Hughes circled around Morgan - " Now I believe you need rewards for what you made…»

Morgan tensed, when Hughes crawled near him.

"You failed your friend. And you gave me great information ... that he was alive... I would like to kill another Minsky..." - hissed Hughes and crawled to Morgan close to his ear - "And I would like to see death... you... you traitor... …»

Morgan's eyes widened. He wanted to fly, but Hughes ' men grabbed his wings.

"I'm not a traitor! I did what you said. You promised you wouldn't kill me!"- shouted Morgan.

Hughes laughed.

"Oh, you're right... I won't kill you, he'll kill you..." - he said, pointing to David, - "you remember him?»

"David?" - Morgan said in fright - " Are you alive?»

David came out and prepared the gun.

"David, you're wrong about him! He'll do the same to you!"- Morgan said quickly.

"It's up to me to decide... " - David said, and aimed at Morgan -" I never liked you. You used to make fun of me all the time. Now I'll put an end to it...»

«Shot»

David stood with cowardly hands. Hughes laughed hoarsely and looked at David.

"Here's your first big sacrifice," - Hughes said, and crawled up to David - " didn't it make you feel better? Let me distract you ... now take this where I told you to go.…»

Hughes coil pulled the iron canister and the pipe. David took it slowly. His hands were still shaking. Hughes notice it.

"Oh... you don't have to think about that. Remember how he bullied you back then...and I was the one who saw the potential in you..." - Hughes hissed and rubbed against David's shoulder.

David staggered.

"You...you're right," he said quickly and left.

Hughes smell in his scent when he left. A smile appeared on his face.

"And your stupidity..." - he hissed.

"Explosion!»

Hughes hissed furiously.

"Explosion!»

* * *

 **Now:**

"Explosion!»

"Explosion!»

"That was too much!" - Stump shouted and covered his ears.

"Get out of here!" - shouted Bill.

The gang quickly ran out of the area and moved away through the surviving tunnels. They ran a few yards, until the roar became more quiet. A crackling resounded in their direction. Bill immediately kicked his gang and they started to run forward until some rocks fell honking, blocking the back exit. Bill and the gang were breathing hard when they managed to Dodge it.

"It was close..." - Kinsky said.

"Mierda, era mucho más peligroso..." - said Chorizo.

Kinski and stump to pull the plug on it Chorizo. But Bill stood and did not move. The gang noticed.

"Bill? What is it?" - Kinsky asked.

Bill sniffed hard.

"Shit!" - he said, and turned to the gang.

He saw that the back entrance was blocked. Bill went there.

"Shit!" - he said again and tried to move a few stones.

«Eminem.. Bill there's no way»

Bill hit the wall.

"What's that smoke?" - Stump asked.

Bill turned sharply. His eyes widened.

"Shut your mouths and nose! And forward to the exit through the smoke!" -Bill Said and ran forward.

The gang ran after him.

 _"I'll kill him who does it" - Bill hissed in my head._

* * *

The gunfire continued. There was a lot of smoke from the fire. But the townspeople did not retreat. By all means they tried to fend off the shots of Hughes.

But suddenly there was an explosion far away, where Hughes camp was. The explosion of a huge jet of water came out kicking many of the body of people Hughes.

The citizens watched until one of the residents interrupted their expectations.

"This is our chance! Fire!" - shouted Sergeant Turley.

With a war cry, the townspeople began to shoot at Hughes ' men, and with a big score the battle was on a level.

* * *

Rango and Boris looked out the city hall window.

"Looks like that's what Bill wanted to do," - Boris said a little cheerfully.

"Yes, this is a great time to fire, but we have to go down, there's something wrong" - quickly said Rango and opened the secret entrance.

Both went down and saw that it was not restless. All the women and children gasped when they saw Boris and Rango. Rango looked, when I noticed a big crack in the wall.

"Apparently someone found a way here... you Need them all to lead, let them rise in the city hall and will be there" - ordered Rango to Boris

"You heard the Sheriff, ladies? let's go upstairs!" - Boris said firmly.

"You take them out... I need to know something," - Rango said.

Boris nodded and did as Rango said. The women and children came out quickly and in panic, after which Boris followed them, but he glanced at Rango and saw that one child was still here and Rango was coming to him. Boris remained in anticipation.

Rango ran up to Priscilla who was standing near the cracks. He grabbed Priscilla.

"What happened? I don't see any Beans..." - he asked quickly.

"She went after that girl. There was an explosion and the girl ran away in the formed crack, Beans ran after her and ordered me to be here" - Priscilla answered.

Rango immediately went to the crack.

"I'm going after them, you run upstairs! It's unsafe!"- quickly said Rango and looked at the exit, where stood Boris - " Boris! Get her out! In any case, figure out how to protect the city!"- and he fled with these words.

Priscilla stood nervously near the crack for a few seconds, but she didn't want to let Rango down and ran away like he said. Boris picked it up and carried it to the top.

«Don`t worry. They will get out," Boris said.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	46. Burning moments

**Another Chapter, Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Rango ran with all his strength. This maze was driving him crazy. He walked through the tunnels for a few minutes. But so far he has not been able to find Beans and the girl iguana. Going through some tunnels Rango came across water. She was below his knee. Worried about these, Rango working hard began the search.

And here is he heard what the steps. There were many. Alert, Rango leaned against the wall and made a natural disguise. Voices were heard. Footsteps were closer. Covering his eyes Rango waited.

"Ay Bill!»

A voice sounded. Rango opened his eyes and quickly ran out to meet bill. Bill's gang aimed their weapons at Rango. Rango quickly raised his hands.

"It's me!" -he said.

Bill ordered to put the gun down. Rango sighed.

"I saw what you did. It was impressive," - Rango said quickly.

Bill rolled his eyes

"We haven't solved all the problems yet," - he said and went on.

Rango followed them.

"Problems? A lot of them?" - he said quickly and walked on a level with bill.

Bill stopped and looked at Rango.

"Until you came along, I had a problem. And now you!"- Bill said, and pushed Rango.

The gang chuckled. Rango adjusted his shirt.

"Have you seen the Beans?" - Rango asked firmly.

Bill looked back.

"She should have been here with the little girl you gave me..." - Rango continued.

Bill spat.

"You can no longer keep track of your woman and child... you will be a bad husband and father," - he said sarcastically.

The gang chuckled loudly. Rango flushed with anger.

"If you don't tell me where they are, I'm not responsible for myself, Bill!" - he said firmly.

"Save it for later when this is over. Now we have to stop the gas that will be here soon, " - Bill said and went on.

"Gas?" - Rango asked nervously and followed Bill.

"This thing Hughes was tormented by the townspeople. And I must say, this thing is killing from within," - said Bill and looked at Rango - "And if we do not meet your girls, it is possible to conclude that they…»

"Shut up! Shut Up Bill! We'll find them," - Rango said quickly and stepped forward - " Them and this device that releases the gas!" - said Rango and ran forward.

"Explosion!»

The gang, Bill and Rango stopped. They saw a thick gray-green smoke.

"Looks like we're close. Cover your mouths!" - said Bill.

* * *

Beans ran along the tunnels. It was quite dark, but the torch helped Beans at least something to see. She reached the rather narrow tunnels where she could barely pass.

"Hey! Where are you?"- shouted Beans trying to find girl.

She listened when she heard a strong cough. Beans immediately went to the sound. It wasn't far. She noticed a small hole in the wall, she looked in and noticed it.

"Hey ... come here, we have to go," - she said quickly.

"I'm scared... I'm scared of smoke ..." - the girl said in tears.

"I'll take you from here»

There was an explosion and gunfire. The girl shouted and quickly grabbed the Beans. Beans took her, but her torch fell to the ground. It is a small water and torch went out.

"Water?" - said Beans - " we've got to get out..»

They walked a few meters, water was a little below the knee.

"Smoke! No!" - girl cried and cried.

Beans looked back. She hung her head. She felt dizzy.

"That smell ... We have to get out!"- she said, speeding up the pace.

* * *

"Bill if we blow up anything else, the city is dead, and so are we!" - replied Rango.

Suddenly a bullet flew over his head. Bill kicked Rango, that he fell on land.

"Shot! " - Bill said and started shooting.

Rango joined. The shots continued for a few minutes, when suddenly they ended.

"Come out!" - shouted Bill.

"I hear a familiar voice..." - David said.

"You son of a bitch..." - hissed Bill.

"I see you're not alone, I'd like to deal with you like a man," - David continued.

"Bill, he's provoking you," - Rango said, but Bill only growled.

Rango squinted.

"Look! He's the one blowing smoke in there!" - Rango shouted and pointed to the device.

"Shut up and I can see that," - replied Bill.

"Come on, it's only half a case. When the smoke reaches all the tunnels, you will all die, " - David said.

"Oh, you..." - Rango said, but bill stopped him.

"We need to get him into our own trap. We don't have bullets and dynamite anymore," - Bill said.

Rango wondered.

"If we stop the rivalry even for that moment, we can carry out my plan, Bill," - he said, and looked at Bill.

The gang is shaken.

"You serious?»

"You're crazy.»

Rango ignored the statements of the gang and waited for an answer from Bill. Bill looked at the lizard.

"Hey you? Is this conversation over or are you all dead?"- David said.

Bill snorted.

"Okay Sheriff. But only in this case. How it all will end we're enemies again," said Bill.

The gang looked at each other. Rango adjusted the belt.

"And so my plan is…»

* * *

David was sitting around the corner of the tunnel. The device produced a lot of smoke in the gap of the other of the tunnel. Well, soon the device stopped making sounds. David chuckled.

"I'd like to talk to you, but I have to go. Say Hello to the devil... " - David said with a laugh and quickly left his seat, leaving the device behind.

He ran through a very different tunnel, which was introduced in the direction of camp Hughes. On the way he looked back, but there was no one. He lowered his step and began to walk backwards. His smirk disappeared, as he understood, that here that the not purely. Listening, he prepared dynamite and lit a match. There was no one near him.

«Run away. I knew he was a coward," - David said, and dropped the match and went on.

But as soon as he turned around, he came face to face with Bill. David pressed his ears.

«Hit»

"That's for a coward," - Bill said.

David quickly adjusted his jaw. Blow was strong. David wanted to grab his weapon, but Rango was faster and quickly grabbed his weapon and dynamite.

"You have a problem," - Rango said.

Bill rolled his eyes and grabbed David by the collar. Rango decided to intervene.

"Uh, Bill, we agreed that I would arrest him," - Rango said quickly.

"From now on, we are enemies again. On the count of three, you must leave this area. The gang will escort you to the exit to town, and I'll stay here and hit the bastard" - said Bill and shook hands on the collar of David.

David only grinned. Bill got angry.

"Go away!"- he ordered.

Rango and the Gang listened to him and left. Rango looked Bill and sighed.

"That's your business," - he said.

* * *

Panting, Beans covered the girl's nose and ran on. They're lost. The water was coming, and it was very hard to run. After a few meters the Beans leaned against the wall trying to catch a little air.

The girl grabbed Beans hand, which was holding Her mouth, and moved her hand to her mouth Beans. Beans blinked. She knew, what she wanted to do.

«Okay, Take my scarf, " - said Beans , and moistened her scarf with water.

One end he covered his mouth, the other girl covered herself.

"Hold on," - said Beans, and ran on- "We'll find a way out»

* * *

"A ... Ah!"- shouted David.

Bill threw him against the wall, then grabbed him and walked with him through the tunnel in the direction of Hughes camp... Or rather what's left of it. They came to the place where Bill had originally destroyed the zone. There was plenty of water, but Bill could walk. He threw David to the side so that he could not stand. Bill took dynamite and began to set his on the wall.

"You're going to die with your boss," - Bill said and grabbed David - " And I'm going to leave and watch you suffer…»

"From the dynamite blast suffer? You felt sorry for me..." - David said and spat some blood from his mouth.

Bill grinned and looked away, and David did the same. David's eyes widened. gas was coming.

"An eye for an eye," - said Bill, and tied David up.

A Bill was able link to David so that he was hanging close to the ceiling of the tunnel. The rope was fixed on the remains of the pipes. Bill looked at David again.

"Say Hello to the devil," - Bill said, and quickly ran off to set the dynamite on fire.

"No!..."- shouted David.

* * *

"Explosion!»

Citizens stopped to shoot. They saw that the earth under the feet of the Hughes people to start completely falling apart. Boris looked closely.

"Everyone leave the city!"- he shouted.

Citizens have pressed EN masse to leave the city. Some wanted to take their stuff, but Boris grabbed them and went over all that they didn't stop. Men, women and children were leaving the city quickly. In this case, each helped to get the wounded out of the city. Boris controlled everyone. He grabbed his wife and went out of the city.

And then there was another explosion. Slowly the city began to go underground. The townspeople watched in horror at what is happening. Someone was crying, someone was praying, and someone just stood in shock. Boris observed, but his thought were about how, where Rango and other…

* * *

Rango and the gang quickly got out of their tunnels. Almost got them under the rubble. Rango panted and watched the scene.

"What the hell did Bill it!"- said Kinsky.

Rango was waiting. There was a lot of dust. White fog appeared near the former tunnels. They coughed several times. Suddenly a shadow appeared in the fog. The gang and Rango were wary. They grabbed weapons.

But then the fog lifted and a familiar figure.

"Bill!"- the Gang ordered.

Bill came out of the wreckage hard. He was panting.

"That I once again took dynamite in hand..." - he said.

A gang of happily ran up to him. Rango did the same, but there was no smile on his face.

"What about David?"- he asked quickly.

"You still here?" - said Bill .

"Bill!"- demanded Rango.

"He's dead" - was the only thing bill said and looked around.

All looked back also. A picture opened before them. They were on a hill, and could see that there was almost nothing left of the city, it was like a crater filled with gas and dirty water. But the smoke was not completely dispelled. Hughes ' camp was hard to see. Rango looked toward the city once more.

"There is no city," - he said.

His eyes widened and his heart sank into his heels. Cold sweat was pouring down his body.

"Beans!" - he shouted.

* * *

 **Continuation…**


	47. It's just beginning

**Finale**

* * *

Smoke was everywhere. Gas and dust were mixed in the air. Nothing was in sight from-for of smoke. Only the light outside flickered faintly.

"I'm scared..." - came the girl's cry.

"Hold on!"- hoarsely shouted Beans and even as it tried to hold.

They were on a ledge from the destroyed tunnels. Under them were the remains of iron and wood, which were washed with dirty water. Beans also tried to keep the girl, so they did not fall. Their retreat was poorly maintained. Beans became hard to breathe, the smoke was on a par with them. She lost her scarf when the explosion happened.

Beans tried to cover the girl's mouth so she wouldn't choke. But it was hard. She herself could not breathe normally and a strong cough confused her.

Some time passed, a little smoke began to dissipate, but the smell of gas was still sharp. In the eyes of the Beans, the beginning of the doubles, and was almost on the verge of fainting, but she held on. Suddenly girl started to cry. Beans looked at her.

"Don't cry, I'm here...everything's all right..." - she said weakly- "We...everything's all right…»

Beans could not control himself for a long time and began to faint. Girl iguana girl screamed as they began to slowly fall down.

"No!" - little iguana shouted and closed her eyes.

The retreat fell down, shattered by the impact. The girl opened her eyes. She was frightened when she noticed that she was still hanging over the precipice. She looked up and saw that the snake was holding the Beans and hers. She clung to the Beans harder, as the snake began to pull them out.

After a while, they were both outside. The iguana girl rubbed her eyes against the bright light, and was stunned by the fresher air. Making a slight cough, her gaze became apparent, and she noticed that in front of her was indeed a snake with fiery eyes. In fear the little iguana hid behind a nearby rock while slowly looking out of it.

She got scared when the snake bent down to Beans. The girl gasped and ran quickly to the Beans.

"Don't touch her!" - the girl shouted.

The snake pulled away.

"She needs oxygen. Go away, " - said the snake.

"I won't let you touch her!"- the girl said fearfully and began to whimper softly.

She jerked when she felt the Beans begin to move. Beans slowly opened his eyes to the sound of the crying. The girl calmed down.

Beans blinked several times when she noticed a familiar figure looking down at her. Suddenly she gave a strong cough, but soon stopped when she saw the blood on her hand.

"You need to to a doctor" - told the snake seriously.

Beans was breathing hard, she clutched her chest and clenched. Several times she also cleared her throat, then looked faintly at the snake.

"We're even now, Jake," - she said, and fainted.

Jake caught her before she hit her head. The girl looked at Jake in fright.

"You know her? What's wrong with her?"- she asked.

Jake looked at her. Slowly he put Beans in his coils, and wanted to take the girl, but she pulled away.

"Sit on me, we have to hurry," - he said.

The girl slowly approached and tried to climb on it. Jake helped her sit. After which they went towards the city.

* * *

Rango was running everywhere.

"She's not dead!" -he shouted.

Bill and the Gang stood aside and watched the picture as Rango tried to dig the entrance to the tunnels. But suddenly one slice of stone slightly was not killed Rango, but Rango managed to jump. Bill rolled his eyes when he saw that Rango began to cover his eyes with his hands and roughly fell to his knees.

"She's not dead..." - Rango said several times.

Bill approached him.

«Stand. Tears won't help you," - he said.

Rango looked at Bill.

"You think she's alive?" - Rango asked, wiping his tears.

"I don't think. I know," - said Bill, and pointed to the side.

Rango's eyes widened as he saw Jake carrying the Beans and the girl. Immediately Rango ran in their direction. Bill sighed and watched Rango, then turned back to the Gang.

"Our work is finished. Let's go home," - he said.

The gang nodded and followed Bill. A little then they just disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

Jake tensed when he saw Rango on the way. He didn't want to stop, but Rango was close.

"Jake! You saved her!"- he said, and gave him a quick hug.

Jake hissed and Rango pulled away. Jake continued on his way. Rango was scared when he saw Beans unconscious, she was pale.

"She needs a doctor and fast," - Jake said, and quickened the pace.

Rango was nervous and went after Jake, he went along with Beans. Rango also looked at the girl, who was riding on Jake's back in fright, and then she caught Rango's eye and looked at him too.

"All right?" - Rango asked her.

The girl nodded several times. Rango saw how scared she was. Yes and himself Rango was in a fright. What now awaits him? What's going to happen to Beans? What will happen to the city and its citizens now?

* * *

Jake and Rango found the townspeople who were behind the hill, not far from the current crater, where the city was once. But it was a safe enough place where there was no poison gas and Hughes ' people.

Several hours passed…

The townspeople built several fires to keep warm. It was morning. A light mist rose above the ground. The battle is over, and it became known when Boris and several people went in search of the body of Hughes and his men. But the news was not comforting.

So thought the citizens by the sight of Boris, who has just returned from the scene of the search. He went a little further.

Nearby, the townspeople made a few tents from old tissues to Doc. He was able to treat the affected animals. Boris looked into one of the rooms where his wife Emma was lying. He sighed when he saw that she was lying down and her breathing had returned to normal. She was taken care of by some women in the city. Boris was grateful to them for helping his wife. But he didn't stay long.

After visiting his wife, Boris went to another room. This room was a little further. When he came close, he heard some voices, without hesitation he entered.

Rango and the little girl iguana were there. Also there was the Dock itself, which stood near the weakened Beans. Rango was shaking, and Boris came up to him. Rango did not look at him, but only looked at Beans, who was breathing heavily and tossing and turning, but her eyes were closed. Boris sighed.

"It's my fault," - Rango whispered.

Boris frowned.

"It's not your fault, no one knew…»

"My fault!" - Rango shouted.

Doc immediately made a note to keep them quiet and continued to inspect the Beans. Boris was still frowned.

"Rango. You're talking nonsense now, " - he said.

Rango smiled. His eyes filled with tears.

"Nonsense? If I hadn't gone with Bill... if I hadn't agreed to take the Beans with me...Maybe things would have been different!" - Rango said, slightly louder as he struggled to hold back his tears.

The little girl iguana walked over to Rango and put her head on his leg. Rango looked quickly, he relaxed a little when he realized that the girl was comforting him. Rango put his hand on her head and began stroking. Boris stood next to Rango and also watched the Doc work.

"I think you mistakenly Rango. I'll just tell you you're wrong. No one knew how it would end, maybe we would have died all!"- began Boris and took out a scarf - " This perhaps its a scarf?»

Rango's eyes widened. He immediately grabbed it and leaned it against him.

"We searched the whole area. All Hughes ' men died. But we didn't find Hughes ' body. Most likely he escaped, "- Boris continued and squeezed his hands- " we also found Morgan's body. Maybe you were right, and he was a traitor, too.»

"And David?"- asked Rango.

"What?"- said Boris.

"Your brother's body, did you find it?"- asked Rango and looked at Boris.

Boris wondered.

"Maybe we didn't search everything. Some of the rubble was beyond us. Besides, the gas is still in these tunnels," - he said.

"Bill was certain he was dead," - Rango replied more calmly.

Boris sighed.

"Anyway, everything will be seen later. When place fully clean off from gas" - Boris has pulled away from Rango and looked on him – " and here is water dirty, need to find a new»

Rango wiped his forehead and put the scarf in his pocket.

"That's what we do. But, First you need to find a new place…»

"Sheriff," - Doc said.

Rango stopped. The little iguana pulled away and ran to the Beans. Rango and Boris did the same. Rango squeeze hands when Doc listened to the heartbeat of the Beans.

"How is she?" - Rango asked quickly.

Doc sighed.

"It's very bad," - said the Doc and pulled out of the bag one syringe – "the City was destroyed. And along with them all my some antibiotics and vaccines" - Doc said and gave the Beans a shot -"That won't be enough for her. I have only those drugs that can cure those who are not so badly affected by this gas...and then they soon be over»

Rango clenched his teeth.

"What to do?"- he asked quickly.

"The first thing to do is take her to your ranch. Her is not the place to be in such a place" - replied Doc.

Rango nodded.

"After the injection I gave her, she should feel better... for a while. Maybe even she'll come around again for a while... I'll save her a couple of injections with this vaccine. But now, as I said, it's better to take her home," - Doc said.

Rango nodded and slowly walked over to the Beans.

"I'll take her home," - he said, and patted her on the head.

"You don't have the strength to carry her alone. Give her to me, " - Jake said suddenly.

His head was inside and his body was outside.

"You still here? I thought...you were gone,"- Rango said.

Jake rolled his eyes. Rango slowly raised his Beans and went out with her on the street. Jake came out too. Rango looked to the side, where the landscape opened up to the ruined city.

"Many citizens will be without a roof over their heads" - said suddenly Boris, when he came out of the tent.

Rango give the Beans to Jake. Jake took it gently.

"We have to solve this case now," - said Rango and quickly walked away.

* * *

Rango cleared his throat.

"Listen to me!"- he began, as all the townspeople were silent and looked at Rango - " Now, we have come is not the best time. And right now, we need to be together! Those who have a ranch, please welcome new citizens who no longer have a home! This time will pass... and we will again return the former lives... I promise you!»

* * *

 **End of part one**


End file.
